Covert Operative
by CloakSeeker
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Tris is a spy and works for SHIELD. When her family informs her that she has to get married to Tobias Eaton she fights it, but loses the battle. Just as she accepts her fate the bad guys kidnap her family. It is up to her to rescue them, but in the process they learn about all her lies. Will they forgive her for keeping them in the dark?
1. Prologue and Meeting the future husband

**A/N: Hey my dear readers. I have a new story for you.** **Inspired by the fan fiction story called "The Project" by Muara89. I read it and had the opportunity to discuss it a little with the author. The idea was appealing to a certain point to me and since I'm a comic book/Marvel/Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. fan I just had to combine these two.**

 **As the story progresses I will try to explain certain things but if you have questions just ask them.**

 **One more thing. I have notes in this chapter and probably others to follow. If you find a number behind a word, i.g. Bobbi (1) - it means you will find an explanation at the end of the chapter.**

Prologue

Background: For years the secret spy agency known as S.H.I.E.L.D. (Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division) worked from the shadows to protect all humanity against terrorists successfully avoiding attacks and wars. When aliens descend upon New York City SHIELD calls in special individuals to fight back the extraterrestrial enemy. These individuals are the Avengers – billionaire Tony Stark a.k.a. Iron Man, the sweetheart scientist Bruce Banner who turns into the green raging monster known as the Hulk, revived national hero Captain America a.k.a. Steve Rogers, legendary Norse god Thor and two of SHIELD's finest agents, Natasha Romanov a.k.a. Black Widow and Clint Barton a.k.a. Hawkeye.

After New York the world not only learned of the existence of aliens, but the agency was now revealed. This didn't stop them to continue operating, albeit a little trickier than before. Most agents had several aliases to keep their identity a secret. Many of them were often send on covert missions.

Two years after the events in New York a secret group, an old enemy of SHIELD, called Hydra, who were worse than the Nazi, emerges from their ashes and reveal they had infiltrated SHIELD from its inception seventy years back. Captain America and Black Widow successfully stop Hydra from launching a weapon of mass-destruction, but in the process the very foundation of SHIELD is shattered. The agency is labeled as a terrorist organization and therefore hunted. Agents who once worked and fought alongside turned traitors and killed each other.

There are still agents who are true SHIELD followers and would die to protect the innocent; their job just turned harder.

The months following the revelation of Hydra brings uncertainty and panic among the civilians and governments alike. And to everyone's surprise and somewhat annoyance a new threat/challenge appears. The Inhumans. Alien-human hybrids they have special powers and therefore hunted by everyone. SHIELD's mission is to contain them, keep them safe, train them if they prove to be assets or at least monitor them for everyone's safety.

Chapter 1: Meeting the future husband

Tris is so pissed. Her parents just told her they want to marry her to some rich guy. Apparently his mother, Evelyn Eaton, wife of billionaire Marcus Eaton, decided that Tris is a fine young lady and wants her to join the family. How could they even suggest that? What is this? The middle ages? Reluctantly, Tris agreed to meet the guy, but they didn't really like each other. Yeah, he's handsome, but a complete douche. He doesn't want to get married and neither does she.

When she told her older sister Christina that there's no chance in hell she'll ever marry a douche bag like Tobias Eaton the older sibling told Tris about the financial trouble their father's company goes through and to top it all off their father had a minor heart attack. Minor heart attack… the man had a heart attack. What's so minor about that?

Tris tried to find out more. Christina told her that Marcus Eaton, casually, offered to help Andrew Prior with his company, apparently regardless of his daughter's decision. Yeah, right. Unfortunately, Christina didn't know the amount of money their father needed to save his company and implicitly himself from stressing out and having a second heart attack.

But Tris is a trained spy. Obviously, her family has no clue about that. During the same night she went into her father's home office to check his laptop. The man seriously needs to find a better password than "worldsgreatestdad" no spaces. She checked the financial records and her jaw dropped when she saw that her dad needed 24 million dollars. What the fuck? Tris was never really interested in her dad's work, she only knew he was the CEO of his own company that developed gadgets. She, better than anyone, knows that it's a tough business and many companies go bankrupt if poorly managed. No wonder her dad wants her to get married to this rich motherfucker.

"You look pissed," Bobbi(1) says coming up to her as she punches the bag furiously.

"What tipped you off?" Tris asks sarcastic.

"Relax there, Rambo."

"I'm not in the mood."

"Well, if you need anything, my shoulder's free," the spy says and leaves her younger colleague be. Tris wondered if she should confide in her friend, but decided against it. She stopped pounding the bag and grabbed her water bottle, drinking it almost empty.

"What's up, buttercup?" Uriah asks her entering the gym.

"Nothing," Tris says not looking up.

"Come on, Tris. We've been friends since the Academy(2)," he says and sits down on the bench next to her.

"Uri, I wanted to retire, you know that," she says looking at him and he nods. "I've been shot, stabbed, blown up, drowned, tortured and whatnot. I just had it. I fucking died one time. If it weren't for Coulson(3) pulling some freaking alien voodoo on me I would be dead right now," she says frustrated and Uriah nods again.

"Then why are you here?" he asks. Tris sighs.

"My folks wanna marry me to some rich dude, a real pain in the ass, a deluxe douche bag, a fucking son of a bitch," she keeps listing. Uriah chuckles.

"Sounds like a keeper," he says and they both laugh. "But seriously now. If you don't want to marry the guy just tell your folks. I'm sure they won't get mad," he says encouragingly.

"They won't, but there's more. I found out that my dad's company is about to go bankrupt and to top it all off he had a heart attack a year ago and is still recovering. My future father-in-law offered to help my dad, never issuing that it has anything to do with me marrying his idiot son. But I'm not stupid. I talked to Coulson see if there's any chance I could get a loan or something, but unless I start a career as a killer for hire I won't make the money in time to avoid marrying that douche," she says sighing in frustration.

"How much do you need? Maybe I can help," he says.

"Do you have 24 million dollars by any chance?" Tris asks smirking. She knows her friend would take a bullet for her, which he did and she did for him, but he can't help her now.

"Ouch. That would burn a hole through my budget – my lifetime budget," he says jokingly.

"I know. I checked all my savings, even checked how much I would get if I sell all my safe houses but I don't even come near it. I would reach maximum two million and that's only if I'm really lucky. And the worst part is I'm running out of time. Even if Coulson would send me on high paid missions for the rest of the year I still wouldn't make the necessary amount I still need, not to mention I need to meet with my parents, the douche and his parents on Saturday to give them my answer."

"What are you going to do?" Uriah asks sympathetically.

"I don't know. Unless I can get the cash by then I'll have to get married."

"What about your job?"

"I already talked to Coulson. He knew I wanted to retire and he knows my situation. He said he would try to help me, but with all the shit that's going on he has his hands full." They leave it at that. Tris is tired of thinking of how hopeless her situation is and Uriah doesn't know how to help her.

Unfortunately, Tris couldn't gather the money and now she's sitting in a nice café with her parents, the douche and his parents.

"Have you decided yet, Tris?" Evelyn asks sweetly. She is a nice woman and Tris feels bad.

"For the record, I do not appreciate it that you lied to me," she says looking at Evelyn, but meaning her parents. "Mom, dad," she adds upon seeing the confused look on Evelyn's face. Both Marcus Eaton and his son, Tobias, look at her curiously. Tobias only met the obnoxious young woman once and didn't think much of her, but something in her voice makes her sound deadly now. He watches her carefully, intrigued by her.

"What do you mean?" Natalie, her mother, asks with a nervous laugh.

"I mean what's going on with dad," Tris says. Tobias already knew from his father that Andrew Prior had financial problems, that's why, he assumed, Mr. Prior asked his youngest daughter to marry him.

"I told you, Tris, that I will gladly help your father, regardless of your decision," Marcus says smiling.

"That's nice of you, Mr. Eaton, but hard to believe that a business man like you would do so much for a stranger without expecting anything in return," Tris says sternly and takes everyone by surprise.

"I assure you," Marcus starts but Tris raises her hand silencing him. She leans back in her seat, turning her body to face her parents, she looks at both of them with a both angry and disappointed expression.

"You ask me to marry a complete stranger, but you can't find a moment to give me a call and tell me that you had a heart attack?" Tris asks her dad angry. Both her parents and the Eaton's, including Tobias, look at her shocked.

"How did you know?" Mr. Prior asks.

"Seriously, dad? That's what you have to say? How did I know? Suffice to say I know. So, what's the deal with that?" she asks. Tobias looks from her to Mr. Prior and back to her. He had no idea that Mr. Prior had a heart condition. No wonder her parents pushed her to accept the deal, but it seems she isn't playing along, which is good news for him.

"Sweetheart, I didn't want you to worry," her dad says.

"Really? But it's okay to sell me to the highest bidder," she says bitter.

"That's not what this is," her mother says.

"Tris, I assure you that no one will force you to do anything you don't want to," Evelyn says stretching out and grabbing Tris' hand gently. Tris looks at her and her expression softens.

"Look, Mrs. Eaton, you seem like a nice person, unlike your asshole of a son," she says glaring at Tobias who seems taken by surprise by her bluntness, but quickly regains his wits.

"Like you are so charming," he bites back.

"At least I had the balls to tell my folks I don't wanna marry your sorry ass," she snorts and Marcus starts laughing.

"You have a feisty one, Andrew. I like her," he says and Andrew smiles a little embarrassed at his daughter's bluntness.

"As I was saying, you seem nice, both of you," Tris says looking first at Evelyn, then at Marcus "Mr. Eaton, I know you keep saying that you would help my dad regardless of my answer, but I'm not so sure that is true. Besides, it would really interest me why you picked me. I mean there are so many women who would throw themselves at his feet. Why me?" That's a question Tobias wants answered too. Why her?

"You are a lovely young lady, you are smart, kind, you are good with kids," Evelyn says. "I have a good feeling about you."

"No offense, ma'am, but how exactly did you reach this conclusion?" Tris asks.

"I was there when your brother got married and saw you with your nephew and nieces. You are a natural," Evelyn says smiling.

"So, you want a grandchildren incubator," Tris says under her breath but it doesn't go unnoticed. Marcus laughs again, but Evelyn frowns.

"No, we think that you would be the perfect wife for our son," she says.

"You don't even know me. In fact, my parents don't even know me," she says vaguely and at that Natalie looks at her daughter with a curious expression. Tris closes her eyes and sighs. Last shot. "Mr. Eaton, you are a business man," she says and he nods. "There any chance I could do anything else to ensure your help?" she asks.

"What could you do?" he asks amused by the young woman's attempt to negotiate with him.

"I'm fluent in several languages, I'm good with computers and I have a gun permit," she says.

"Really?" Marcus asks intrigued now, leaning forward on the table.

"Gun permit?" both her parents ask in disbelief.

"What languages?" Marcus asks, ignoring the Prior's.

"German, French, Italian, Spanish, Russian, Mandarin, Arabic, Farsi, Persian, Japanese and I'm currently learning Cantonese, Korean and Dutch," she lists.

"Impressive," Marcus says. Tobias' jaw hangs open.

"What about the computer skills?" Marcus asks.

"I'm a very good programmer," she says.

"What about the gun permit?" Marcus inquires further.

"Self protection, obviously. It's not like I'm running around killing random people," she says but adds in her mind _only terrorists, mobsters and the occasional alien_.

"You're kidding," her father says in disbelief.

"No. See? You don't really know me," she says looking at her parents. "So, Mr. Eaton? Any chance we can reach an arrangement or do I need to get a job as a professional assassin?" she asks with a straight face.

"You are a tough negotiator," Marcus says impressed, leaning back in his chair.

"So I've been told," she says smirking, copying him.

"Marcus," Evelyn says. "She is obviously joking."

"I don't think so. You really love your father and you hate the idea of getting married to my son," he states the obvious.

"In a nutshell," she says.

"Counter offer. You and Tobias get married and I help your dad not only to pay his debt, but back on his feet. As a matter of fact, he can retire if he likes."

"I knew there was a catch. There's always a catch with you rich guys," she says.

"Honey," Evelyn says, placing her hand on her husband's arm, but both Tris and Marcus ignore the rest of them.

"Your son hates me and doesn't want to marry me. Why even go there?"

"I have my reasons. How about a trial period?" Marcus suggests.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tris asks.

"You get married and if it doesn't work out you divorce and none of us will be against it," he assures.

"Let me sum up. You'll help my dad if I marry your idiot son?" Tris asks directly.

"Yes."

"Do I get a say in this?" Tobias asks furious that they decide his future.

"NO," both say glaring at him.

"How long's the trial period?" Tris asks.

"Two years," Marcus says.

"Six months," Tris replies.

"Twenty months," Marcus counters.

"Eight months and I'll be on my best behavior in public," Tris says.

"Eighteen months and you really try, both of you," Marcus says.

"Try what?" Tobias asks.

"Making this marriage work," Marcus says glaring at his son. He is sick and tired of Tobias' escapades with models and actresses.

"One year, I'll be on my best behavior in public and I will give it a try. I promise. But, I have one condition," she says and Marcus raises an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I'm under employment right now. I might be asked to consult every once in a while. I'll try to not let this interfere with my marriage."

"What if I say no to that?"

"Then I'll have to ask my dad when the last term for his debt payment is and find some high value target to kill," she says with a straight face. Marcus chuckles, probably thinking she is joking, but Tris is dead serious.

"Alright. You can consult for your old work place. But I'd like to have you in the office as well," he says surprising everyone, including Tris.

"Why? Isn't it enough I have to marry her? Now she'll be at work too?" Tobias whines.

"Be quiet, Tobias," Marcus scolds his son. What the fuck? Tobias isn't a kid anymore.

"What would I have to do at your office?" Tris asks suspicious.

"I have many foreign clients and it would help if someone with your linguistic talents would be around. You would only be called in for meetings that are pre-scheduled."

"That's acceptable. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes. One year and if you both say it didn't work everyone at this table will accept your decision," he says looking around. He didn't ask, he just stated. Marcus stretches out his hand and they shake to seal the deal.

"Tobias, could I have a word?" Tris asks and gets up. She starts to leave the table without waiting for him.

"What do you want?" he barks, when they are far enough as to not be heard by their parents.

"Drop the attitude, Eaton. This is as upsetting for me as it is for you. I tried to get the money for my dad but I just couldn't. I know you don't want this, neither do I. But this is our situation now. It wasn't my idea to marry you in the first place, so stop glaring. And it wasn't me who chickened out after we both agreed to tell our parents this isn't happening. Maybe if you would have told your dad you didn't want to marry me he would have still helped my dad," she says and looks away. Tobias looks at her curiously. He tried to tell his parents no, but they are hard to persuade.

"What do you suggest? Why did you call me here?" he asks not very politely.

"Deal's been made. We'll get married, stay married for a year and then part our ways," she says.

"What about trying to make it work?" he asks.

"Tobias, come on. We both know this will never work. We'll just say we're trying and try not to kill each other in the process. Think of me as your college roommate and that's it. I don't want this, but I also don't want my father on my conscience. Your dad might say he would help regardless, but it's a shit load of money, even for a billionaire. Besides, I'll keep working until I have all the money to pay him back," she says and Tobias scoffs. Where would she even get the money from? Tris raises an eyebrow. "You don't think I can get it? We'll see about that. So, you in?"

"Like I have a choice," he says grunting.

"Stop being such a wuss. It's just a year. You can go fuck your precious model girlfriend if you like, but make sure not to be seen. I don't give a fuck. In the end it's not my reputation that will be tainted," she says and Tobias raises an eyebrow. _How did she know about Nita? I've been careful_. He only nods. What's one year? At least like this he will get his folks off his case. Besides if anything goes wrong he can blame her, especially after this so called negotiation.

"Alright. I'm in," he says.

"Good. Let's go back and tell our parents the good news," she says sarcastic. God, she's annoying.

They walk back and sit down. For the remainder of the meeting Evelyn discusses mainly with Natalie, Tobias reading something on his smartphone, Marcus discussing with Andrew and Tris playing with a throwing knife under the table. Just as Evelyn asks Tris something regarding the wedding Tris' phone rings. She looks at the caller and sees it's Coulson.

"Yes," she answers.

"We've got a situation. Can you travel?" he asks knowing she is meeting with her future husband and in-laws.

"Where?"

"Paris," Coulson answers.

"Hang on," she says and looks around. "I have to go… some place," she says and they all look at her curiously. "When do I absolutely have to be here?"

"We were hoping to have the wedding in a month," Evelyn says smiling.

"That's cool. So, when do I have to be here?"

"Where are you going?" her mother asks.

"That's classified," she says smirking.

"Tris," her mom says in a scolding tone.

"Just answer, please," she says exasperated.

"Well, we need to talk to you about certain things regarding the wedding," Evelyn says.

"I'm sure between you and my mom you can make this event as painless as possible. I trust you to organize everything. Just give me a call when and where I have to be and I'll be there," she says. "I'm good to go," she says into the receiver.

"Good. Extraction in ten, pick-up point via message," Coulson says and hangs up.

"I have to go. Nice seeing you all. Bye," she says and leaves without leaving anyone a chance to say something. _That was rude_ Tobias thinks.

 **A/N: What do you think? Do you want more?**

 **1 Barbara "Bobbi" Morse a.k.a. Mockingbird, SHIELD agent, spy and friend of Tris.**

 **2 SHIELD Academy – Location: Classified. Three branches: operations, science and communications. Two-year training at least.**

 **3 Phil Coulson, Director of SHIELD. Boss of Tris. Successor of Nick Fury who was "killed" during the revelation of Hydra**


	2. Nothing goes as planned

**A/N: Welcome agents! I wanted to thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews. A writer is truly blessed with readers like you. I answered the questions of those who are registered, but I want you to know that I read all of your comments. If there is anything ananswered please direct me toward it.**

 **Updates on Mondays. And I'll try (and hopefully succeed) to give you a little sneak peek of each new chapter at the end of the current.**

 **I want to thank sweetwaterspiece for beta reading this one. If you love romance and smut I highly recommend her. But while she writes brilliantly she has a fault: no Divergent *chuckle*. On the plus side it's addictively sinful. She got me hooked.**

 **And another thing: if you find a word followed by a number, i.e. Bobbi (1) - it means there is a note at the end of the chapter. These notes are mainly for those who aren't familiar with Agents of SHIELD.**

Chapter 2: Nothing goes as planned

Tris is picked up by Mack and Marlene and are currently on the quinjet on their way to the Playground, SHIELD's secret base. Marlene briefs her about her mission and gives her the specifics about her target. That scumbag Vanchat(1) is selling alien tech again. Tris' mission: find and take Vanchat into SHIELD custody.

Once they are at the Playground Tris gets into her combat suit and is pleased to learn that her best friend Uriah is joining her for the mission. On their flight to Paris, Uriah being the pilot this time because Tris lost a bet to that little shit, she tells him about the meeting, the deal and asks him to be there that day when she has to marry Tobias Eaton.

"Hang on. Did you just say Tobias Eaton?" Uriah asks setting the plane on autopilot.

"Yeah. Why?" Tris asks checking her tablet.

"The billionaire's son?"

"Yeah. What's your point?" Tris asks irritated.

"He and my brother Zeke went to school together," Uriah says and Tris looks at him.

"Really?" she asks. Uriah proceeds to tell her a few things about her future husband. Apparently, while being very desired even from a younger age, Tobias Eaton never had a steady relationship with a woman. "I don't care. I told you it's just for a year. It's just another mission and after that I don't have to see that motherfucker ever again," she says huffing.

"Tris, it's not the same," Uriah says worried.

"Yeah, it kinda is. I mean it can't be worse than the seven months I spend under deep cover with Hydra," she says.

"Still. That was a job. This is your personal life," he argues.

"Uriah, just drop it." After that they keep silent. Uriah knows her well enough as to not piss her off. Just as they approach Paris Tris' phone rings. Her mom. "Hey, mom. What's up?"

"Beatrice, you left so quickly we barely spoke," she says hurt.

"I had to go, mom. What's up?" she asks again, wanting to get this over with.

"Evelyn wants to ask you if you want to invite someone to the wedding," her mom says.

"Why, geez, mom, really? I can really bring people I actually want to my wedding? That's so super mega awesome," Tris says sarcastic which makes Uriah burst out laughing.

"Your future husband and in-laws are here too and they can hear you," her mom says in a scolding tone and Uriah laughs even harder.

"Shut the fuck up," she says to Uriah.

"Excuse me?" her mom asks shocked.

"Not you, mom. Uriah, stop fucking laughing and concentrate on your job," she says.

"Who's Uriah?" her mom asks.

"My secret lover," Tris replies dryly.

"That's not funny," her mother scolds.

"It is. Well, you would find it funny too if you knew him. Anyways. So, I can invite people to this. How many?"

"How many do you want, sweetie?" Evelyn asks.

"Hello, Mrs. Eaton," Tris says politely.

"Please call me Evelyn," she says.

"Okay. Evelyn. I dunno. Can I get back to you?"

"We kind of need to make a list and send out invitations," she says.

"Okay. Hang on. Hey, dude, wanna come to my wedding?" Tris asks Uriah.

"There cake?" Uriah asks grinning.

"It's a wedding, of course there's cake," Tris says rolling her eyes.

"Then yeah. Can I have a plus one?" he asks and Tris nods.

"You wanna ask Marlene?" Tris asks her friend and he grins. "You son of a bitch, so I need to fucking get married for you to ask her out. You're such a dick head," she says forgetting about her phone and implicitly about the fact that her family can hear her. "Okay, so two so far. Hey dude, give me your phone to call Coulson and the rest. Mom, hang on," she says. Tris uses Uriah's phone and dials her boss' number.

"Tris, something wrong?" Coulson asks alerted.

"No, relax, boss. Just wanted to check if you would come to my wedding," she says.

"Sure. When?"

"Dunno. Let me ask," she says and switches phones. "Hey, mom. When's the wedding?"

"June 6th," her mother answers.

"June 6th, boss," Tris tells Coulson.

"So soon?" he asks.

"Yeah, apparently they are afraid I might be AWOL otherwise," she says and both she and Uriah laugh. "So, you in?"

"Yes."

"Kay. I'll call FitzSimmons(2) and the rest of the Brady bunch," she says and hangs up. She waits for Fitz' phone to be answered and is surprised when Jemma answers. "Hey, there. Playing doctor with Fitzy?" she asks grinning.

"Oh, Tris, hello. You wanted to talk to Fitz?" Jemma asks nervously.

"Yeah, but also to you. He isn't there by any chance?" Tris asks.

"He is in the common room with Mack, Daisy, Marlene and Bobbi."

"Could you go there and put me on speaker?" Tris asks and Jemma agrees. After a few seconds Tris can hear several voices, including Lynn's and May's.

"Hey, guys. Tris wants to ask you something. Tris, May and Lynn are here too," she says.

"I heard. It's even better. So, my peeps, I'm getting married on the 6th of June. Wanna come?" There is a lot of noise on the other end until they finally calm down and agree to come. "So, we have Mama and Papa Bear, we have Bobbi, FitzSimmons, Marlene, Uriah, Lynn, Daisy and Mack," Tris summarizes. "Mom, I've got ten."

"That's it?" her mother asks skeptical.

"I could invite some more, but these are the only ones I can and will vouch for," Tris says. "Hey, guys, talk to you later," she says and hangs up on her friends. "Anything else, mom?"

"We wanted to know what food you would like?" Evelyn asks.

"Mrs. Eaton…"

"Evelyn," she reminds Tris.

"Yeah, sorry, Evelyn. Do whatever you deem right. I really don't care," Tris says.

"But sweetie, it's your wedding day," Evelyn argues.

"With all due respect, Evelyn, let's stay real here. Whatever you decide is fine. You can even pick the dress for all I care," she says. Uriah signals that she needs to wrap this up. "I have to go. Talk to you later. Bye."

They land and camouflage the quinjet(3) near the small farm where Stark made sure to create a high tech safe house for missions in the area. It's a good thing they have such wealthy allies. Tris and Uriah enter the old house, that frankly be told looks like a tool shed.

They won't use the secret entrance into the underground safe haven, but uncover two Yamaha bikes, that they'll use to travel to downtown Paris. May send them the coordinates where Vanchat is meeting with a buyer and Tris' and Uriah's mission is to intercept the package and take the dealer into their custody.

As they approach their target Uriah and Tris split up covering both exits. Coulson just communicated that back up is on its way and five minutes out. They report their status and location and wait for Vanchat's arrival. Thankfully, the scumbag is on time and both agents wait for the deal to go down before making their move. But to their surprise an old "friend" makes his appearance, none other than Grant Ward(4), the bastard who betrayed Coulson's original team and escaped SHIELD's custody.

"Sir, we have a problem," Tris says using her com.

"What is it?" Coulson asks.

"Got eye on Ward," she says.

"What? What is he doing there?" Coulson asks, obviously confused.

"Don't know. Request advice," Tris says.

"Should we abort the mission?" Uriah asks.

"Stand by," Coulson says and the line goes silent.

"Copy that," both agents respond.

"What do you think is going on?" Uriah asks Tris.

"I don't know. Whether or not Ward is Hydra, he is dangerous," Tris says serious.

"Wait for back up to arrive," Coulson orders.

"We might not have this option," Tris says. "It seems the deal is done. Ward just picked up the suitcase Vanchat brought with him. What are our orders?" she asks. Silence. "Sir?"

"The back-up isn't there yet. Do not engage. I don't want to lose two of my best agents," Coulson says seriously. Uriah and Tris remain silent. "Do you copy?" Coulson asks.

"Copy that," Uriah answers.

"Tris?"

"Copy that," Tris says sighing. She really wanted to catch that bastard Vanchat. Especially since last time they saw each other the fucker shot her. They watch Ward leave and Vanchat heading to the roof, no doubt taking the helicopter that landed there a couple of minutes ago.

"Target is gone," they hear Coulson announce. While following orders like the good agents they are Tris can't help but feel angry. She really wanted something to go her way for once.

The flight back to base was mostly silent, since Uriah decided to take over the stick(5) and let Tris sleep. But she wasn't in the mood to sleep, she wanted to punch something or someone. Not only did they lose one of their most valuable targets, no, she was also forced into a marriage she didn't want. She could have asked Stark for a loan, but that rich prick wouldn't have let her hear the end of it. No, she had to do this. Besides, maybe this was a good thing. Not the marriage per se. But Coulson still tried to convince her not to quit. At least now she would have a real excuse and refuse missions. Don't get her wrong, she loves what she's doing, but after one too many near death experiences she needs a break.

* * *

Sneak Peek Chapter 3: No wedding without a bit of drama

"Something's wrong," she says and before he can ask what she means a male voice answers.

"Yeah. I counted ten," the voice says and he looks to his left to find Uriah, Zeke's younger brother dancing with one of their female co-workers.

"Twelve. Two next to the DJ station, hidden," Tris says. What is going on? What are they talking about? "Where are the others?" Tris asks Uriah.

"Standing by. Who do you think they are?" Uriah asks.

"Dunno. We need to move quick. Do you have an earpiece for me?" Tris asks and Uriah slightly bumps into her. She manages to put the earpiece in and checks it.

 **A/N: What do you think? Leave a comment :)**

 **1 Dealer – weapons, alien tech, anything of value and a target of SHIELD for quite some time**

 **2 Actually two people, Leopold Fitz and Jemma Simmons. Fitz is an engineer and Simmons is a bio-chemist. They are so close that their colleagues started calling them FitzSimmons or the science twins. Originally, they were just friends; Fitz always had a crush on Simmons, but she was oblivious to that. Now, who knows? Also, Jemma is British and Fitz is Scottish. Imagine their accents when you read their lines**

 **3 Quinjet – is a SHIELD smaller aircraft, that has a cloaking device incorporated. Basically, it becomes invisible.**

 **4 Grant Ward is a former SHIELD agent, but secretly Hydra. He betrays Coulson and almost gets everyone on his original team (Coulson, May, FitzSimmons and Daisy) killed. He is very dangerous and not to be underestimated.**

 **5 Lingo for flying the airplane**


	3. No wedding without a bit of drama

**A/N: Hello agents! Saturday I received an email informing me that "Covert Operative" my newest Divergent fanfic has been nominated for the 2016 Better in Texas Fiction Awards in the category Favorite Crossover. Whoever nominated me, thank you very much for your trust in me and the story. If you have an account here on or any other fanfiction site I'm on, please contact me.**

 **Browsing through other categories I found a second story of mine nominated in the category Favorite Marvel - "SHIELD 2". Thank you once again.**

 **I will let you know where you can vote for my stories.**

Chapter 3: No wedding without a bit of drama

The following month passed by in no time. Evelyn and Natalie made all the preparations for the big day. Tris couldn't care less. Her sisters, Shauna and Christina, who both live in New York with their husbands and kids came a few days ago to help the bride to be. Obviously they knew about the arranged marriage and tried to cheer her up and give her advice.

"Just make the most of it," Christina says.

"Easy for you to say. You both married the man you wanted and loved. I don't even like this guy. He is so fucking full of himself. I could do better." And she could. She was convinced of that.

As the girls prepared their sister Andrew walked into the small room to admire his youngest daughter for the last time before she became a respectable married woman.

"You look so beautiful, honey," he says choked up.

"Dad, please, stop crying," she says half amused, half bored.

"I'm just so proud of my little baby," he says and hugs her. Tris hugs him back, but only wrapping one arm around him. She is still pissed because of this whole situation. She so desperately wants to leave this room, this church, hop on her bike and ride off. But it's too late to back out now. She takes a deep breath and steps outside of the room and into the church. As she starts to walk down the aisle a million thoughts run through her mind. Is this really the right thing to do? She is marrying a complete stranger. Yeah, she did a thorough background check on the guy and he is clean, but he is still a stranger. Maybe she underestimated the situation. Uriah was right. This isn't a black op(1), this is her real life and this is this man's real life. Even if they agreed to pretend in front of the others they still had to spend a year together, at least for their parents' sake.

Tobias looked down the aisle and saw her stepping closer with each breath he took. He had to admit, now that he saw her dressed up and all, he couldn't deny how beautiful and sexy she really is. Well, he knew that even before, but when this woman opens her mouth he just wants to silence her. She is so annoying, thinking she knows everything and making stupid comments. But he is forced to marry her and to pretend for a year. In the beginning he thought a year would be fine, that he could do it. Looking at things now makes him re-think the agreement he and Tris reached a month ago. He knows that their parents agreed to a trial run, but would he be able to live with this woman for a year? And how did she even know about Nita? It's one thing for his dad to know, but Tris just met him when she mentioned his secret girlfriend. Well, she wasn't that secret, but he also didn't want to attract too many eyes on him. So they kept a low profile. Then his parents told him about the arranged marriage and everything went to shit. And now here he is.

When his parents told him that he would be engaged to Tris Prior, the daughter of a business associate of Marcus, it didn't really click at first in Tobias' mind that he already knew the name. He was too furious to remember that he knew her. She is Shauna's youngest sister. Shauna is the wife of his best friend, but he also knew her from back in high school. Even though Shauna and Zeke live in New York now, he still e-mailed back and forth with both of them. So, after Tobias finally calmed down, especially after that incredibly awkward meeting where his future was decided, he skyped with Zeke and got a few more details on his future wife.

" _Four, this is my baby sister,_ " Shauna said to him. " _If you hurt her I'm fucking killing you_."

" _And what about that arrangement of yours?_ " Zeke asked. Tobias proceeded to tell them Tris' plan and Shauna nodded.

" _Dude, Tris loves mom and dad even if she isn't around much. When Christina told me that she told Tris about dad's illness I wanted to kick her ass. I love my dad and want him healthy and happy, but to put it on Tris' shoulders is just unfair. Before she accepted this stupid proposal from your parents, mind you to save our dad in all the ways possible, she told me she got a job to work for the American embassy in Saudi Arabia as an interpreter. She was really looking forward to that._ "

Thinking back to that discussion Tobias realized how much Tris actually gave up for this stupid marriage. He still couldn't stand her smugness, but he had to admit, looking at this whole mess from her perspective made him be more sympathetic. She did try to get out of this and gave him every opportunity to do it himself, but it was always hard for him to say no to his parents. Besides, they both agreed to end it amicably after the trial run year. They would pretend to get along and maybe actually get along, maybe even become friends, but Tobias was sure that he could never love her. She just wasn't his type. He liked tall, confident, sexy, good looking women. Nita Alvarez was such a woman. And the sex was good too. And Tris said it was okay to fuck around; it wasn't like they really cared for each other.

The ceremony was beautiful, but simple. After exchanging rings and saying their vows the minister told Tobias to kiss his bride. He smiled a crooked smile and she returned it. _Time to put on a show_. He cupped her face in his large palms and leaned in. She watched him get closer and closed her eyes. The moment their lips met they both felt fireworks and butterflies and their knees went weak. What was supposed to be a chaste kiss became more passionate. Tobias snaked one arm around her waist pulling her closer, while Tris wrapped her arms around his neck. Never did they experience such an intense, erotic kiss like the one they were just sharing and it was with the last person any of the two thought possible. They only stop when their guests start applauding and they break apart. Tris blushes slightly and even Tobias feels a little uncomfortable. _What was that?_ both think looking away from the other.

The reception is nothing out of the ordinary. After sharing their first dance together Tobias walks around with Tris, always holding her hand in his, and introduces her to co-workers and business associates alike. Tobias is still stunned at how well behaved Tris can be. She is charming, entertaining and everyone seems to love her. He was congratulated more than ever and everyone told him he is a lucky guy for not only finding such a beautiful woman, but also smart, witty and funny. When they finally greeted everyone they walk back to their table. Tobias, being a gentleman, holds out the chair for her but she shakes her head and starts to leave. Her mother however grabs her wrist and frowns.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"To sit with my friends," Tris says.

"You should sit with your husband," her mother says with furrowed eyebrows.

"I shouldn't have a husband," Tris says whispering in her mother's ear. The older woman let's her daughter go and Tris walks toward her friends and sits down next to Uriah.

"Congrats to the bride," Bobbi says.

"Shut up, Morse," Tris says grinning. They've been teasing her the whole time about this marriage.

"People, please, we should be more sympathetic with her," Jemma says smiling.

"Thanks, Jem. I knew I loved you the most," Tris says smiling back.

"Hey," Uriah protested.

"Oh, shut up" Tris says smiling a real smile for the first time today.

"Shouldn't you introduce us to your gorgeous new husband?" Daisy asks wiggling her eyebrows.

"Shut it, Tremors(2)," Tris barks.

"No, I think she's right. I mean you went to every table except ours," Bobbi says.

"Yeah, are you ashamed of us?" Fitz asks teasingly.

"Well, duh," Tris says and they burst out laughing.

Tobias watches his wife sitting with her friends, laughing and just enjoying herself. She seems carefree when she's with them, her face lights up and she is genuinely happy. He asked his dad what his motives were for forcing them to marry each other and after a few arguments Marcus told his son that he was sick and tired of Tobias sabotaging his own life and future by screwing every skank in town. When Tobias opened his mouth Marcus showed him a few pictures of him and Nita kissing and her sitting in his lap, grinding against him. Tobias got angry saying that he isn't a child anymore and Marcus should call back his PI. At that Marcus responded that it wasn't a PI, it was a paparazzo. One of Marcus' bodyguards, who is an ex-Marine, interrogated the poor bastard and it turns out the supermodel Tobias was screwing planned to expose their clandestine affair days before his marriage, not only to expose him and possibly ruin his wedding, but also to boost her popularity. Marcus paid the photographer off and the latter was shipped to L.A. with a fat pay check in his pocket. Tobias was furious and wanted to confront Nita, but Marcus advised against it. So, Tobias just ignored her. Marcus even organized it that a few guards would make sure the model wouldn't crash his son's wedding.

"Why don't you go over there and introduce yourself," Marcus suggests to his son watching his daughter-in-law entertain her friends.

"They are her friends," Tobias simply states.

"So? Obviously they mean a lot to her. You both agreed to give your marriage a try. Go on. Give it a try," Marcus insists. Just as Tobias wanted to get up Tris walks toward them, all of her friends following her.

"Sorry for being AWOL," she says smiling. Tobias noticed that Tris uses a lot of military jargon even though she never mentioned anything about a military career. "I wanted to introduce some of my good friends and co-workers to you. I'll start with the people who are sitting. So, guys, this is my mom Natalie, my dad Andrew, my mother-in-law Evelyn, my father-in-law Marcus and my brand new, in mint condition husband Tobias," she says smiling. Tobias frowns a little at the awkward introduction. "Family meet my other secret family. This is Phil Coulson, my boss, Melinda May, his right hand, Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz a.k.a. the science twins and my favorite non-blood related siblings, Barbara Morse but she likes Bobbi better, Alphonse Mackenzie, but we all call him Mack, Daisy Johnson, Lynn McIntire, Marlene Stuart and the one and only BFF, Uriah Pedrad, a.k.a. my secret lover," she says jokingly and bows her head a little as if saluting royalty.

"Babe, you can't say I'm your secret lover in front of your hubby," he says pouting.

"Shut up," Tris says and punches his arm.

They all shake hands and converse for a while before they all return to their seats. Tris wants to sit with her friends again, but just as she tries to walk away Tobias grabs her by the wrist. Tris looks down and furrows her eyebrows.

"Want to dance?" he asks and smiles a little. She nods and both walk to the dance floor. The music starts, a slow dance is playing. Tobias wraps his arms around her waist and Tris wraps hers around his neck. The tune is soft and Tobias pulls her slowly closer to him. He likes her perfume. What is it?

Tris avoids his gaze, but Tobias can't stop staring at her. He was wrong about her. She is strong, confident, sexy, irresistible actually, funny, smart, witty, beautiful. The only thing she's not is tall, but somehow that doesn't bother him as much as he thought. She actually fits perfectly to his body, like she was made to complete him. He shakes his head. _Where did that come from? I sound like a chick_. Just as he leans forward to tell her that she looks beautiful her gaze is locked on the door.

"Something's wrong," she says and before he can ask what she means a male voice answers.

"Yeah. I counted ten," the voice says and he looks to his left to find Uriah, Zeke's younger brother dancing with one of their female co-workers. Tobias looks around dumbfounded. He can't understand what they are talking about. He keeps swaying trying to actually dance with his wife, but she seems more focused on something else. He sees several couples, more than ten people, even more than ten couples. Uriah counted ten what?

"Twelve. Two next to the DJ station, hidden," Tris says. What is going on? What are they talking about? "Where are the others?" Tris asks Uriah. Others? What others? What the heck?!

"Standing by. Who do you think they are?" Uriah asks.

"Dunno. We need to move quick. Do you have an earpiece for me?" Tris asks and Uriah slightly bumps into her. She manages to put the earpiece in and checks it.

"This is Angel. Do you copy?" she asks and Tobias looks at her dumbfounded. What the fuck is she doing? Angel? What is she talking about?

"Copy you loud and clear," Coulson answers.

"What's going on? Who are these guys?" Tris asks. Tobias looks at her. She talks but not to Uriah. He and the woman he danced with moved away from them.

"Hydra," May answers.

"WHAT?" Tris asks a little loud, drawing some attention to her. "Sorry," she says apologetically.

"Why are they here?" Uriah asks no one in particular.

"Maybe they wanted to be there when our little baby gets married," Bobbi teases.

"Mockingbird," Tris says not amused at all. "This is serious. We're talking about my family here." What is she talking about? Mockingbird? What is this? And what about her family?

Just as Bobbi wanted to reply the lights go out and a few gunshots are heard. People start screaming and those on the dance floor start pushing toward the tables or exits, Tobias really can't tell. He hears a few more gunshots and knocking, banging and people pushing doors, trying to open them, glasses shattering, silver ware hitting the marble floor, but the sounds are almost imperceptible compared to the noise the frightened people make.

Tobias instinctively pulls his wife closer to him, but to his surprise she pushes him down. He wanted to protest and yell at her but the next thing he sees makes him shut up. A vibrant bright light fills the room, blinding everyone. As the light fades Tobias thinks that he can recognize something. The light comes closer to him and he thinks he must have lost his mind. An angel, an actual angel with wings and all is standing in front of him. The angel kneels down and captures his hand pulling him up. He tries to figure out who or what that is but the light is too bright.

"We have to move. It's not safe here," he hears and his jaw drops when he realizes whose voice this is.

"Tris?" he asks. He remains still, rooted to the spot, unable to think let alone move.

"Move! We don't have time for explanations!" she says but just as she tries to shove him out of the room a loud bang is heard and Tris slumps forward into his arms. He feels something warm running over his hands and he fears that it's blood, her blood. But before he can do anything to help her he is hit over the back of his head and dragged away, away from his dying wife. _Tris_ …

* * *

Sneak Peek Chapter 4: The Inhuman Angel

"You messed with the wrong people, boys," Uriah says smugly.

"You motherfuckers hurt my family. Now I'm going to hurt you," Tris growls and those who are still standing after Uriah's initial attack back down. One of them made the incredibly stupid mistake of pulling Natalie up and using her as a human shield.

"Dude, you don't want to do that," Uriah says almost laughing. One by one he takes out the four out of five guys that were watching the hostages.

"Back off, you freak, or I'll kill her," he threatens.

"Let them go or I'll end your miserable life in a way your tiny brain could never comprehend," Tris says in a deadly voice and walks closer.

"Back off," the man holding Natalie yells, but Tris keeps walking forward. "Stop right there or I'll slice her throat, you fucking bitch."

 **A/N: Reviews highly appreciated. J**

 **1 Black operation – a deep cover operation that can last for several months in which the identity of the spy is so well hidden no one would find out.**

 **2 Tremors is Mack's nickname for Daisy. Her codename is Quake, as in Earthquake**


	4. The Inhuman Angel

**A/N: Hello agents! I'm sorry for the delay. I send this chapter out very late to my beta reader, sweetwaterspice (thank you so much, sweetie, your help is highly appreciated) and I had some difficulties today with my internet connection.**

 **A quick reminder: BetterInTexas Fiction Awards. I have two stories that have been nominated: "Covert Operative" for Favorite Crossover and "SHIELD 2" for Favorite Marvel. Voting is still not activated but as soon as that happens I'll let you know, even if it is a small Author's Note. I would be really thankful (as in i would say it a lot :)) if you would vote for me. If you are familiar with Agents of Shield check "SHIELD 2" out. And if not, well wouldn't be mad if you vote regardless *wink, wink***

 **Here's an extra long chapter for all you brave agents out there!**

Chapter 4: The Inhuman Angel

"Over here," Coulson's voice is loud and clear. "Don't die on me again, Angel," he says softly.

"Don't worry, boss. I'm not doing the TAHITI crap again," Tris says with a slight grunt and makes the man sigh in relief. She has been shot and beaten up so many times she sometimes wonders if she actually still feels the pain or just imagines it. Thankfully, the pain is rather dull and she can heal quicker while in her angel-state which is a blessing in situations like this one.

"She's fine, guys," May says to the others.

"You scared us there, kid," Mack says. They help her up and Tris looks around.

"Casualties?" Tris asks, afraid of the answer.

"A few," Coulson says and Tris' immediately scans the room. There are a few bodies on the ground, but none that she recognizes.

"Where's my family?" she asks.

"Your sisters and their families, as well as your brother and both sisters-in-law are safe, but they took your parents, your in-laws and your husband," Mack tells her.

"Who did?"

"Hydra. We don't know why, but they took them," Daisy fills in.

"We have to find them," Tris says and walks toward the door. Fuck! This is can't be happening. Reaching for the door handle she hangs her head. She never felt this way before. But then again she never was in a situation like this one. She is a specialist, she knows the job and she knows the risks. But no one told her how hard it might be if her own family was ever used as bait. She needed to find them. Damn it. This was her fault.

"And we will," Coulson promises. Tris nods and they all leave the room before the local authorities come in to see what is going on.

"The quinjet is on the roof. Let's go," May says and leads the way up the stairs. Within fifteen minutes they are on their way to the Playground. The moment they land Tris immediately runs to her room and gets rid of her wedding dress and takes a quick shower.

"What am I doing? They are gone because of me. No, Tris. They're not gone; not until you see their corpses. But they might be hurt. Then you'll hurt the fuckers who did all this. But what will I tell everybody? Fuck that, woman. You are a SHIELD agent, trained by the Black Widow. You need to get your shit together. But they are my family. I love them. And I don't want any of them to die. And they won't. Have a little fucking faith. Easy for you to say. I'm you, you dumb bimbo," Tris thought to herself. Damn it. This is why she doesn't mix her job with her private life: it would be too complicated. As if it wasn't enough that she has an alias with wings, now her mind is split in two, arguing the pros and cons of her mission. Fuck! Just fuck!

She changes into her combat suit and walks quickly to the briefing room where she finds a tactical team ready to move out.

"We've located your parents," Jemma says. Without her parents' knowledge Tris injected them with a tracking chip designed by the science twins and programmed by her and Daisy. She always wished to know her families whereabouts. She has trackers for her siblings as well, but she never got the chance to plant them. She'll have to do that sooner rather than later.

"Where are they?" Tris asks deathly serious.

"A warehouse, outside of Chicago," Fitz answers.

"We ready?" Tris asks.

"Always," Uriah answers. A team made of May, Bobbi, Daisy, Mack, Uriah and Tris take one of the quinjets, while a second team, the back-up, follow them. Within thirty minutes they reach their destination and the team is heading out, checking the building and then establishing a perimeter. Tris uses her watch as a tracking device to get to her parents. Uriah and Bobbi are with her, while Mack, May and Daisy look for threats. They reach the office section of the warehouse and a group of six Hydra agents engage in combat with them. They expected as much, but suddenly the force and determination of these mercenaries seems overwhelmingly tiresome to Tris. Nevertheless, she needs to keep her head in the game, if not for herself or team mates, then for her family. They are innocent in all this.

The Hydra agents shoot at them the moment they were made and it is thanks to their skills that the SHIELD agents avoid getting hit. Without voicing it, each of the three team members engages in close range battle with two Hydra agents each. Bobbi, as per usual, uses her electrified sticks to knock her opponents out. Both Tris and Uriah refrain from showing their powers just yet and go about the old fashioned way. Uriah, in his trademark exuberance, shoots at the Hydra agents, who at first duck behind desks or file cabinets until the young SHIELD agent gets close enough to knock the guns out of his opponent's hands. He punches and kicks, his movements precise and in contradiction to the humorous spirit of the otherwise deadly spy.

Tris struggles at first, her mind racing with thoughts of her parents and the Eatons tortured or worse killed. The thought of that ignites a rage within her she never felt. She doesn't like the situation everyone put her in by marrying the rich playboy, but she would never wish them harm. And in her experience, knowing what Hydra is capable of, she fears the worst might have happened to them.

Tris shakes her head of the disturbing thoughts and uses her whole body to disarm and knock her opponents unconscious. Using Red Room(1) fighting techniques she learned from Romanov the poor bastards don't even know what hit them when she lands her punches and kicks.

"Mockingbird(2), we need assistance in the south wing," Mack says over the com.

"Go," Tris says. "Flare(3) and I can do this," she adds.

"I know, but be careful, Angel(4)."

"I will."

They part ways and Uriah and Tris continue looking for her parents. They are nearing the signal and brace themselves for worst case scenario. The signal becomes stronger in front of a tall metallic door and Tris takes a deep breath. This is it.

"Ready?" Uriah asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she says. Uriah stomps into the door and it flies open. The moment the door is open more Hydra agents start shooting at them. When Uriah takes out his gun Tris yells and he realizes that by shooting back he might hit the hostages, who are all facing the two SHIELD agents. "We have to use other means," is all Tris is saying and before their eyes she lights up like a bright sun and incandescent wings form on her back. Uriah concentrates and immediately is enveloped by a huge flare. He engages the enemy, who was startled by the transformation.

"You messed with the wrong people, boys," Uriah says smugly.

"You motherfuckers hurt my family. Now I'm going to hurt you," Tris growls and those who are still standing after Uriah's initial attack back down. One of them made the incredibly stupid mistake of pulling Natalie up and using her as a human shield.

"Dude, you don't want to do that," Uriah says almost laughing. With deadly accuracy, he takes out four out of five guys that were watching the hostages.

"Back off, you freak, or I'll kill her," he threatens.

"Let them go or I'll end your miserable life in a way your tiny brain could never comprehend," Tris says with a growl and walks closer.

"Back off," the man holding Natalie yells, but Tris keeps walking forward. "Stop right there or I'll slice her throat, you fucking bitch."

"No, you won't," Tris says and pulls her gun out, aims and shoots. The bullet hits the enemy's forehead and he falls backwards to the ground with a loud thud. The women scream and all the men look shocked. Just then May, Daisy and Bobbi enter. Tris transforms back and looks over her family. "You alright?" she asks them and they nod their heads shyly. "May, could you please go back to the quinjet and prepare for lift off?"

"Sure," the older woman says.

"Thanks," Tris whispers. She feels herself tearing up. She never felt this way before. She was in worse situations before, but this is the first time her family was at risk. She always made sure that they were safe and sound. And now, not only had they been kidnapped because of her, but they found out in the worst possible way that she works for SHIELD. And not to mention her other secret.

"Tris," she hears her father call.

"Yes?" she asks, but doesn't turn around to face him, any of them.

"What is going on?" he asks.

"We don't have time now. We'll get you to safety first and then we'll talk," Bobbi says sternly and Tris was never more grateful for her friends. They all leave the warehouse, Tris and Bobbi in the front, Mack walking with the kidnapped victims, while Uriah and Daisy are in the back. They all keep silent even after they board the quinjet and May takes off. The secondary tact team will take care of the situation on the ground.

"Angel, could you come please?" May(5) requests, more politely than Tris ever heard the scary Asian woman ever talk.

"Sure." She gets up from where she was sitting next to Uriah, avoiding the looks her family is giving her, but just as she passes Marcus something happens. Her eyes light up golden like they do when she gets visions or glimpses of the future. She looks at him and sees a strange aura surrounding him. She takes a step closer, reaching out to touch his cheek.

"What are you doing?" Uriah asks.

"Can't you feel it?" she asks.

"Feel what?" Uriah asks confused.

"I didn't realize it at first, I thought it was coming from you, but it is coming from him," Tris says and finally touches her father-in-law's cheek. "Don't fight it, I won't hurt you," she says and her eyes sparkle golden. One of Tris' abilities is to recognize others like her and it seems like Marcus Eaton is special.

"Is he like us?" Uriah asks unbuckling and coming closer to her.

"I don't know. He is different, but I can't detect any active ability," Tris answers.

"ETA 10 minutes," May says.

"What is going on?" Evelyn asks.

"I don't know yet," Tris says and let's go of Marcus' cheek. She goes to sit next to May in the cockpit and Uriah resumes his place.

"What was that? What did she do?" Marcus asks surprised.

"She scanned you. I don't know how it works, actually she doesn't either, she just can do it," Uriah explains vaguely.

"Scan for what?" Evelyn asks.

"A hidden ability," Daisy answers her.

"It felt so strange, but at the same time I felt happy and at peace," Marcus says rubbing the place where Tris touched him.

"I know. It's amazing. It's like you are home and safe. That's why we call her Angel," Uriah says smirking.

"What is she? What are you?" Evelyn asks, not knowing how to react to all this.

"We'll talk about this when we get to the Playground," Mack answers.

"Playground?" Tobias asks. Are they joking?

"It's the name of our base," Uriah offers as explanation.

"Who are you people?" Andrew asks.

"We are with the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division," Mack says.

"SHIELD, for short. You know the guys behind the Avengers," Daisy says smirking.

"Wait. Tris is a SHIELD agent?" Tobias asks. He looks toward the cockpit where Tris is currently talking to the pilot, oblivious to what her friends are telling them.

"One of the best," Mack says proudly. "Our little Angel is a jewel."

"That's not possible," Andrew says incredulous.

"Yeah, it is," Uriah says. "Tris and I were in the same class at the Academy."

"Academy? What Academy?" Natalie asks.

"SHIELD Academy of Operations," he answers.

"That's impossible. Tris went to Oxford," her mother says disbelievingly.

"I think Tris should be the one to tell you what she did or what she didn't do," Mack offers.

Tris is a SHIELD agent, but she is also something else. Is she alien? Did Tobias marry an alien? Her parents don't seem alien and they look genuinely surprised by what they all learned about the young woman. At least now he is sure he didn't hallucinate when Tris changed into an angel at their wedding reception. Hang on. She got shot. How did she survive?

"Tris got shot," Tobias says and Andrew's and Natalie's heads snap in his direction. "At the reception," he adds.

"Yeah, but Angel can heal herself quicker than normal people. At least as long as she can maintain her angel state," Daisy explains.

"Is she an alien?" Tobias blurts out.

"Of course not," Andrew says, but Daisy tilts her head.

"Some humans have a mutant gene that they inherited from their ancient alien ancestors. Recent events caused some dormant genes to become active and we are now searching for these special individuals," Daisy explains.

"This is so unbelievable," Evelyn says.

"You have no idea," Uriah says smirking.

After that they remain silent. They soon land somewhere and they are escorted out by the agents. Upon exiting the quinjet Tobias, his parents and Tris' parents look around in awe. The base is huge and everyone runs around, performing small tasks to keep the place running. Their gaze falls on Tris' boss who is approaching them.

"Good, I'm glad my agents were able to recover you safely. Any problems?" Coulson asks.

"We have a situation, sir," Tris says walking past her family.

"What is it, Agent Prior?" he asks serious.

"Can we talk in private?" Tris requests. Coulson nods and the two of them leave.

"Beatrice, what is going on?" Andrew asks his daughter angrily, sick and tired of her stubborn silence and ignoring them as if she didn't know them.

"Dad," Tris says sighing but keeps facing her boss. She isn't ready to look her old man in the eyes and have to explain this life she chose behind her family's back. She knows full well that they deserve to know the truth; doesn't make much sense to keep it from them any longer. "I need to talk to Coulson first, debrief him and then we all talk. You must be tired and hungry. My teammates will see to your needs."

"Tris, sweetheart," it was Natalie's voice, broken and pained that brought tears to her daughters eyes. With new found stubbornness Tris remained with her back turned to her family. She couldn't face them, not yet.

"Mom, please," Tris says in a whisper.

"Please, Mr. and Mrs. Prior, Tris needs to give me her report. Agents Morse and Johnson will escort you to the guest quarters for you to freshen up and then we'll all meet in my office," Coulson intervened, knowing that Tris wasn't ready and the hangar certainly wasn't the right place to discuss sensitive information.

Andrew Prior reluctantly nodded and watched his baby girl walk away with her boss, wondering how on earth he never saw this side of her. Was he so blind?

Bobbi and Daisy escort the Prior's and the Eaton's to some guest quarters where they are provided with a change of clothes each. Tobias waits for his turn to go into the bathroom and take a quick shower and keeps thinking of the events of the past few hours. Just as he finishes in the bathroom and exits, Daisy comes into their room and asks them to follow her.

While walking through the dimly lit corridors the newcomers watch in awe how the agents work and live. Every now and then they get glimpses of what they think is classified tech. Daisy takes another turn and leads the small party into Coulson's office where Tris sits on the window sill.

"I'm sorry I called you here before offering you something to eat. You must be famished. I've already ordered the kitchen staff to prepare some sandwiches," Coulson says smiling.

"Why are we here?" Tobias asks.

"Daisy, could you please leave us alone," he asks, but actually orders. She nods and leaves, closing the door behind her. "Tris, why don't you explain a few things to your family?" Coulson asks looking at the young agent. Tris nods and looks over to her family without leaving her place on the window sill.

"I've had it!" Andrew yells and stands up facing the director of SHIELD. "I understand that you are some secret spy super master, but that's my little girl," he says pointing at Tris.

"Secret spy super master," Coulson mutters amused and cracks a smile, eliciting a groan from Andrew.

"Honey, please, calm down. Think of your heart condition," Natalie tries to soothe him.

"No, Nat. I've had it. We get kidnapped, we find out our daughter is a spy and then that other thing. I'm done waiting for answers that never come. I demand them right now," he yells.

"Mr. Prior, as I was saying, I will allow your daughter to fill in some blanks. Feel free to ask any questions afterwards," Coulson says politely, unfazed by what just transpired. Natalie pulls her husband back, urging him to sit and allow their daughter to give them the answer they all were waiting for.

"As you know by now, I'm an agent of SHIELD. When I was sixteen Coulson here came to me and recruited me." Natalie gasps audibly and Tris fights the urge to look directly at her mother. Andrew puts his arm around his wife, not truly believing what he is hearing. The Eatons look shocked at the young woman as if she is something peculiar on display in an already odd freak show.

"But you went to Oxford," her mom says barely above a whisper, trying to convince herself that what she heard couldn't possibly be true.

"SHIELD came up with a back-up story saying I won a scholarship to go to Oxford where I would start my studies early. What actually happened is that I was sent to a non-disclosed base for young individuals recruited by SHIELD, the Academy. There are three branches: Communications, Science and Operations. While I had aptitude for communication I opted for Operations," Tris explains. She deliberately looks away from her family, not wanting to get carried away. She needed to tell her story or at least parts of it, so that her parents would understand her silence and devotion to this organization. "My training concluded after two years and by the age of eighteen I was sent on my first team mission. I got good, like really good and then I got solo missions. After the Chitauri(6) invaded New York and the Avengers saved all our asses things changed," she says and turns to look at them. "We had to adapt to this new world where everyone knew about aliens. After the revelation of Hydra's existence within SHIELD things changed yet again. We didn't know who was friend and who was enemy. Remember when I called and told you that I was going on a spiritual journey?" she asks her parents and they nod. "I was sent deep under cover to gather intel and report back."

"WHAT?" Andrew yells and stands once again. He is directly facing his daughter, rage, anger and hurt evident in his eyes. Where could he have gone wrong to raise a child so reckless and disobedient?

"Dad, relax, I'm fine," Tris says sighing.

"Fine? You are fine? You were sent by these people to spy on _their_ enemies," Andrew says pointing aggressively at Coulson. The latter ignores the outburst, full aware of how all this looks to a civilian.

"Yeah, dad, I'm fine," Tris says a little exasperated and tired. "I am a spy, you know," she adds mockingly.

"I know that, young lady, no need for that tone," Andrew scolds.

"Well, if you know then stop acting like Coulson did something sacrilegious. It is my job. And for the record, I was allowed to refuse," Tris says. A total lie, but they didn't need to know that. It was hard on them as it was. "Now, would you please let me continue?" Reluctantly, Andrew sits down. Natalie, on the other hand, is desperately trying to hold on and not break out in tears. She is thankful that she is sitting next to Evelyn, who offered her support by holding Natalie's hand.

"The mission was supposed to be easy, but something went wrong. A third party interfered and I had to aboard. But something else happened. While I was fighting my way out of the Hydra compound this third party released a strange fog. Uriah and I were mostly unaffected and by that I mean we didn't die," she says and leaves the information hanging. Her mother and Evelyn gasp at that and the men look at her shocked.

"What happened next?" her father tentatively asks. He is so angry with her, but one thing he knows of his daughter, if he pushes her she will shut him out and that's the last thing he wants. He needs answers and he needs to understand why his little girl chose such a dangerous life.

"We got extracted and brought back to base. We were in quarantine for several weeks until we could control our powers and the SHIELD scientists could figure out what the fuck happened."

"What happened?" Tobias asks both curiously and apprehensive. All he's heard so far about his wife astonishes and scares him. He isn't easily scared, but anyone lacking a military background would look like a damn coward compared to her. Tris looks at him for the first time since he entered that room.

"Millions of years ago there was an alien war between two races, the Kree and the Skrull. The Kree established a station between the two empires, on Uranus. There, the Kree discovered sentient life on Earth that had genetic potential. They began to experiment on early humans and helped them evolve. These experiments where twofold – the Kree wanted to find a way to evolve as a species, since their own evolution stagnated, but also create mutant soldiers to fight their enemies, the Skrull. The experiments were successful at first, but it soon turned out that the new mutant race wasn't planning on helping the Kree. The Kree eventually abandoned their mutants here, for reasons yet unknown. The hybrids are called Inhumans and all are equipped with certain abilities. The abilities themselves are not alien, they exist in every human's DNA sequence, however individuals with Kree ancestry can handle it better. What Uriah and I experienced in that compound, that fog I told you about, it's called Terrigen Mist and has been used since ancient times to activate a dormant Kree gene in Inhumans. The Mist only works on Inhumans, whereas normal humans are turned into stone and obviously die. So, yeah. Somewhere in my genetic background I had an alien ancestor. But to be fair, most people have. But not all humans are Inhuman. It's still very new and confusing really," she finishes seeing the confused look on everyone's faces.

"So, you are alien?" Evelyn asks. Tris jumps down from the window sill and stands next to Coulson.

"No, I'm Inhuman and so is your husband," she states. At that all their heads snap toward Marcus.

"What?" he asks in disbelief.

"The gene is still dormant, but I can definitely feel it. I don't know how, but I can detect other Inhumans. The signal is weak, but it's there," Tris assures.

"Does this mean I'm like you?" he asks.

"Genetically speaking, yes. But whatever your ability is I don't know. Until and only after you go through the change the gene will remain dormant. But yes, you are Inhuman. You can choose not to change."

"However, we think Hydra must have found a way to identify Inhumans as well. Inhumans are gifted and a valuable asset, as you could see," Coulson adds.

"What does my dad have to do with Hydra?" Tobias asks.

"At first I thought they were after me. While my identity is well hidden someone might have spotted me and ratted me out or maybe they found me because I'm Inhuman. But unlike other Inhumans I can camouflage myself. SHIELD developed a sort of scanner to detect the carriers of the Inhuman genome versus non-carriers, but to run the scan the individual is brought back to base. All Inhumans working with and for SHIELD were tested and I'm the only one who can hide her Inhumanity," Tris explains. "I really thought they took you to get to me, but after I sensed it in Marcus things made sense. I was attacked and they tried to terminate me, while taking you all prisoners. I was confused by their actions."

"If I'm really Inhuman, why didn't you sense it earlier?" Marcus asks.

"As I said, I usually detect Inhumans who went through the change. You didn't. My best guess is that the situation was extreme and your body reacted to that. I can't be sure. But if Hydra wanted you for being Inhuman then this might mean they will try again," Tris answers.

"What can we do?" Evelyn asks worried.

"You, not much. But we can. I was assigned as your security detail, since in the eyes of the public I'm already your daughter-in-law. I know we decided this to be a one year thing, but I'll stay until we can neutralize the threat. It might be sooner rather later. After that we can get a divorce and I can continue looking for the ones after you," she says.

"Tris, you can't do this. These people are dangerous," her mother pleads.

"Mom, I'm dangerous. I'm a trained agent. I can take care of myself. These thugs are just wanna be mercs with minimal training. SHIELD takes its recruitment and teaching very serious. "

"I can assure you all, that Tris is one of SHIELD's finest agents. I am more than confident that she'll handle the situation perfectly. I also assigned a back-up for her," Coulson says, trying to defuse the tension as best as possible.

"Back-up?" Andrew asks.

"Yes, dad. Uriah. He is a trained agent and also Inhuman. He will work with you at the office as your bodyguard. It won't be odd given that we all got kidnapped. Uriah will follow you around wherever you go and don't worry, he is silent as a tomb. Well, when it comes to secret keeping anyway. Otherwise you'll have to duct tape his big mouth," Tris says with a smirk and Coulson shakes his head.

"I'll leave Tris here to tell you some more," Coulson says and leaves his office.

"I know this is strange and new, but trust me I'm used to this and I'll protect you all."

"But you are so young," Andrew says and gets up. He walks to his daughter and hugs her.

"I am, but I'm also the most qualified person to do this. I've done it before. But this time I will work twice as hard and fast to get to the bottom of this. Now it's personal. They messed with my family. Because even if we agreed on the fakeness of it all," she says pointedly toward Tobias, "you all are my family now. So, any questions?"

* * *

Sneak Peek Chapter 5: Who we are

"It was supposed to be an easy mission. My target was supposed to be a middle aged man who expressed his desire to overthrow the government of his country. He initiated several terrorist attacks, usually using suicide bombers. He announced all over that he himself will make the ultimate sacrifice to show the infidels that justice is on his side and he'll bring down all those who are against the true God and his teachings. We got intel from one of our spies that he was planning to detonate a bomb that he himself was going to wear in a crowded mall, killing hundreds of people. There was a small window to intercept and eliminate the threat. Easy peasy. But then my heart stopped when I saw who was actually wearing the vest." Her eyes start to water and Tobias can tell that this is very hard for her. He decides to gather her in his arms and hold her. If she tells him the rest of the story fine, if not that's okay also. He can already tell this is going to be bad. "That fucking bastard strapped the vest around his own seven-year old son. The boy had a bruised face and he was crying. I could tell he was scared, but he was wearing the bomb and his finger was on the trigger. The moment he would lift it he would detonate the bomb killing everyone in its path." Tris takes a deep breath, as to brace herself for the next part.

 **A/N: Please review. If any of you has questions regarding certain words I'm using i will explain them either in a PM or if you are guests at the beginning of the next chapter.**

 **1 Red Room is the name of the secret Soviet project that trained the Black Widows. The Red Room is known for many horrors the Soviet scientists inflicted upon innocent little girls, training them to blend in everywhere, be ruthless and precise; killing machines with pretty faces. Among close range combat training the Black Widows were trained to be everything from spy to mistress. Using brainwash techniques to ensure the success, only Natasha Romanov is known to have survived the Red Room; but there is no clear evidence of that.**

 **2 Bobbi's codename**

 **3 Uriah's codename**

 **4 Tris' codename**

 **5 Melinda May is a dedicated SHIELD agent, but during her long career she has seen and done things that marked her forever. She is not very talkative. Where it would take a person an entire ten minute rant to express thought, she conveys with only a stare. She is stern and fierce, but also the Mama Bear type (undercover of course)**

 **6 Alien race who attacked New York and where defeated by the Avengers**


	5. Who we are

**A/N: Hello agents! A special SHIELD thanks to my dear friend sweetwaterspiece for beta reading (and making it pretty :)).**

 **There is still no voting link for the BetterInTexas Awards, but I'll let you know asap.**

 **And another thing. I now have Kik. If you want to contact me to discuss stories or if you have any questions or just want to brainstorm you can find me under the username cloakseeker. Please, if you add me message me first letting me know who you are. Like this: Bartsimpsons2 from or AO3 or Wattpad or any other site.**

 **Enjoy this new chapter.**

Chapter 5: Who we are

Gathered in the director's office, the Eaton's and Prior's spend the next two hours talking. Tris tells them about her training, the women gasping, crying, the men admiring this young courageous girl. Since she's been bombarded by questions, and especially so as to quiet their curiosity, Tris decides to fill them in on some of the training she's undergone. The women, emotional beings they are, gasp and cry while the men nod, and an intermittent whistle of disbelief swirls around them, acknowledging admiration for this young courageous girl. _Geez, if they freak out over the basics I better not tell them specifics_ she thought. _Note to self: tell the others to shut the fuck up too_.

"Do you think I should let SHIELD do it?" Marcus asks.

"Do what?" Tris asks.

"Let them, I don't know change me, become like you," he says unsure.

"As an agent I have to obey orders. SHIELD would want to know what lies beneath you. While they don't necessarily seek to exploit your ability, whatever it may be, it might be something hard to handle. As your daughter-in-law I strongly advice against it."

"Why?" Evelyn asks curious.

"I went through it, through the change. When I say change I mean not just physical, but also mental and emotional. I had some guidance and if you would choose to change I would guide and help you. But the process is painful on every possible level. You will never feel like yourself again. And everyone will look at you differently. Yeah, they'll get used to it eventually, but you will always be different. It's a big decision, Marcus. It's not like you can open that box and expect things to be normal for you ever again. Because they won't. If you're not ready for that…"

"But you've adapted. You've seemed to have made a life with it," Marcus interrupts, trying to put the pros and the cons on a list inside his head, hoping that the young woman will shed light on a still dark topic.

"I have, but it doesn't mean you will. Right now the gene is dormant and you are normal, but there's no telling what you'll become. Some changes are hidden, but others are in plain sight. Trust me, I've seen Inhumans with no eyes, no mouth, with spikes coming out of their heads and so much more weirder stuff. But if this doesn't convince you to drop it think of your family. Once you change you'll be exposed."

"Exposed? How?" Evelyn asks almost frightened. She reaches for her husband's hand to hold on tight, trying to anchor herself. All this new information, the possibility that her husband is some sort of alien, her new daughter-in-law being of the same kind and a spy on top of it all just threw her off her game. She needs support, support only Marcus ever knew to give her. Marcus holds her hand in his, rubbing small circles with his thumb, trying to reassure her she is safe. He often does that and she always calms down. But he understands why this might not be enough this time around. They all wait for Tris to continue. After all, the girl just gave them life-changing news.

"The media and the general public might not have a clue, but trust me, people like SHIELD, Hydra and others will know. They will hunt you down and if they don't kill you they'll dissect and study you. And since you are Inhuman your children might be too. There's no guarantee of that but it is possible. If they know about you they'll try to see if Lauren or Tobias are Inhuman too."

"Are they?" Marcus asks. The Eaton patriarch pointedly looks toward his son and wonders if he is like Tris. Or maybe he is human. Evelyn is human. Right? But then again Tris didn't mention anything about her parents or siblings being Inhuman. Marcus could carry the weight of this secret if he truly became Inhuman. And even the knowledge of him having the gene is not a problem. He would do anything to protect his family, though. But what if Lauren and Tobias have the gene as well? Is it his fault? Will they forgive him? Will he be able to keep his children safe?

"I don't know. I can only detect those who changed and you for some strange reason. I'm still learning to control my abilities. But I haven't felt anything around them. I only felt it in you because of the situation. But it's possible. Look, Mr. Eaton, I'm not trying to scare you, I'm just trying to make you understand what the change would mean to you and your family." They all remain silent after this until Marcus speaks up.

"If Tobias or Lauren or both have the gene, is it my fault?" Marcus asks the question that just didn't let him go. "Will they become Inhuman? Will they be safe?"

"I don't know. The Inhuman gene and all this is new territory for us. The person who could have shed some light is dead," Tris starts saying and the women gasp audibly. "Eh, she wasn't really the good guy type. She didn't die because she is Inhuman, not per se. She died because she was a bitch. Ehm, we'll get back to that some other time. As for your concerns, Marcus. It is not your fault. It is not your fault you have the gene and it isn't your fault if Tobias or Lauren have it. My parents aren't Inhuman and yet I am. Look at it scientifically. There are genes that you inherit from an ancestor and someone else in your family doesn't. Like blue eyes, red hair. It all comes down to genetics. But as I said, the field is yet unexplored and we all have questions. But in the end, you are not at fault. As for their safety, if it turns out they are Inhuman I will personally make it my mission to keep them safe. Not to mention SHIELD specializes in keeping the world safe and everyone in it," she says smirking.

"Thank you, Tris, thank you for your honesty. I'll think of my options," he says smiling a forced smile.

"Alright. Any other questions?" she asks and Tobias steps closer.

"Can we talk? In private?" he asks. Tris nods and leads all of them out of the office. She leaves her parents and in-laws in the common room and shows Tobias to her room. Once they are inside she closes the door behind her.

"Go ahead," she says as Tobias sits down and pats the bed right next to him. Tris sits next to him allowing him to ask the question that he has on his mind. She is patiently waiting for him to gather his thoughts. Looking at him so many emotions bombard her at once. As a trained spy she knows how to push them down and that's what she did. At least until now. Looking at him she feels grateful that her secret is out, even if she never really planned on telling it, especially not to her family plus the new addition. She also feels a little irritated that she has to explain so much. Then again, does she really have a choice? These people are all civilians. Not only did they learn about her being an agent of SHIELD, but also about this whole new threat. She can only guess how Tobias feels at the moment. She wants to be pissed and angry with him for the whole marriage deal, but looking at him so confused and maybe scared made her heart constrict. Damn feelings. Why do they have to be so… complicated?

"I, I," he starts to stutter.

"You don't have to force yourself," she says gently. "I know it's weird and hard to understand."

"Is this the real you?" he asks looking at her, his gaze fixed on her, his expression serious.

"A layer of who I am. I'm not only one thing, Tobias. But what you've learned today that's a big part of who I am, yes. If I could have spared you all this, I would've. It's not an easy life and I didn't want to tell you about it for many reasons. I thought that it didn't matter, that we would divorce anyway after the agreed on year. But now," she says and looks away.

"Now things have changed," he says and she nods. "Can I ask you something?" She nods. "Why did you join SHIELD?"

Tris looks at him intently. She thinks of all the reasons. The thrill, the challenge, the good fight. All good reasons in her book. The freedom, but also the danger. But she grew up so to speak and learned to see the world as it is: a dangerous place and she needed to be on alert 24/7. But should she really tell him that? Yeah, he was her husband now, but he was also a stranger. Oh, what the heck? He already knows the biggest two secrets. Even if she never says the words out loud to anyone in her family, they all must understand her role in the agency. They all saw James Bond. Right? Maybe she just needed to have a little faith in humanity. Besides, she could always kill Tobias if he squeals.

"To protect those who can't protect themselves. Tobias, I've done many bad things, but I always tried to help as many as I could. I'm not proud of all I did, but I did it with the best intentions. And yeah, I know, the road to hell," she says laughing sarcastically.

"I feel like I don't know you," he says.

"You don't. You've only seen the super obnoxious Tris, the one that was pissed off and tried to sabotage her own engagement and failed. Most of the time I was just angry, angry with my parents for lying to me, even though I'm not really the best example for when it comes to telling the truth either. And I was angry with your folks for suggesting something so stupid like marrying you, with you for being an asshole to me but a pussy when it came to tell your parents no. Then with myself for not being able to get the money and save my dad's company without prostituting myself. Although, come to think of it, in the end that's exactly what I did."

"Come on. We didn't even have sex," he says, trying to lighten the mood. But she had a point. Their situation was fucked up to begin with. And now it reached a whole new level of fucked up.

"Listen. I know we started on the wrong foot, but we're married now, nothing to change that. For now. We're going to live together and I'll try to keep your dad safe and you and your mom as well. Coulson promised me he would send a team to watch over your sister in New Zeeland, so don't worry about her. What I actually wanted to say was: how about we start over? Get to know each other. I'm not saying let's be best buddies or anything, but at least get comfortable enough and not walk on eggshells around each other. What do you say?" she asks smiling. He smiles back and nods.

"What do you propose?" Tobias asks her.

"Let's play 20 questions to get to know each other. After that we can talk and see if we can actually be in the same room without throwing mean things at the other," Tris says.

"We're now in a room. A nice one," he says looking around.

"Thanks. It's mine," she says. He looks closer and realizes there are pictures of her parents and her siblings on her drawer and a few other items, such as books, video games, CD's.

"Shall we start?" she asks and he nods. "What's your favorite dish?"

"Eggplant parmesan with garlic bread. My grams made the best. Mom tried it a few times but it never was the same," he says a little sad.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Tris says and gently caresses his hand that is resting next to his body.

"How did you know she's gone?" he asks surprised.

"You talked about her in the past tense and you got sad... I just figured," she says giving him an adorable little smile. Tobias feels his heart skip a bit. He never reacted like this to a girl before. "Besides, what kind of a spy would I be if I couldn't gather intelligence?" she asks smugly and he rolls his eyes. Leave it to Tris to ruin a moment.

"What's _your_ favorite dish?" Tobias asks, genuinely curious.

"Depends. I love pizza, but also cheeseburgers and ravioli," she answers.

They spend more than three hours talking and asking each other questions. By now they have shared trivial facts about each other but also a few personal things. Tobias realizes that underneath the smugness and bitchiness Tris is actually a very nice, intelligent, funny and kind young woman, she just likes to mask it to keep herself from getting hurt. Somehow he gets why. She works and lives in an environment where you have to be always on alert, always watching your back and expect the unexpected.

He actually enjoys talking to her. When she's not a total bitch she can give good advice and he finds she is a great listener too. At some point he just kept talking, which is very unusual for him. When he asked if she is pulling some spy trick on him she smirked and said yes, but he doubts it. Tris, for her part, was interested in what he had to say and share and responded when the situation called for it. She wasn't pushy or overconfident, but genuinely interested in the real him, which in itself is something he, only on rare occasions, experienced. He learned many things about her too. She told him in more details about her time at the Academy, how she always pushed herself harder than necessary because the male students teased her and didn't think much of her, because of her height and of course, gender. She told him about her first few missions on a team and also solo missions. She even confessed something he didn't think he would ever hear her say, let alone to him.

"It was supposed to be an easy mission. My target was supposed to be a middle aged man who expressed his desire to overthrow the government of his country. He initiated several terrorist attacks, usually using suicide bombers. He announced all over that he himself would make the ultimate sacrifice to show the infidels that justice is on his side and he'd bring down all those who are against the true God and his teachings. We got intel from one of our spies that he was planning to strap a bomb to himself, walk into a crowded mall and detonate it, killing hundreds of people. There was a small window to intercept and eliminate the threat. Easy peasy, right? But then my heart stopped when I saw who was actually wearing the vest." Her eyes start to water and Tobias can tell that this is very hard for her. He decides to gather her in his arms and hold her. If she tells him the rest of the story fine, if not that's okay also. He can already tell this is going to be bad.

"That fucking bastard strapped the vest around his own seven-year old son. The boy had a bruised face and he was crying. I could tell he was scared, but he was wearing the bomb and his finger was on the trigger. The moment he would lift it he would detonate the bomb killing everyone in its path." Tris takes a deep breath, as to brace herself for the next part. "I radioed my handler and told him about the new situation and he told me to proceed as ordered. I argued that the situation wasn't the same, that I was forced to kill an innocent child, but no one wanted to listen. I hated them and I hated myself for being there. I knew in my mind that they were right. Once the bomb was inside that mall it would cost far more lives than one seven-year-old and a handful of terrorists. But I just couldn't do it. I hesitated, but then I pulled the trigger and killed the boy." Tris stops, a sob escapes her and she fights really hard not to break down. She grips Tobias' shirt in her right fist, holding onto it for dear life. She is calling back her training, but it's of no use. She always breaks down when she thinks of that day. Tobias is pulling her closer, rubbing her back soothingly. He can't think of anything comforting to say, so he remains silent and tries to offer her his help in any form she needs it. Tris is still angry with herself. The decision was right. But why does it feel so wrong? A shudder makes her spill a few tears and Tobias' feels a hole in the pit of his stomach. He wishes he could do something, anything really, to make this go away for her, but he can't. All he can do is listen and hold her. "He was dead before his small body hit the ground and the bomb went off," she resumes her story, her voice hoarse and barely above a whisper. "In the end the explosion caused the deaths of six terrorists, the ones who escorted the boy, including his bastard father and my real target, but also twenty-four civilians. The collateral damage was apparently acceptable and the agency saw the mission as a success. But all I saw was that little boy." She finishes and starts crying hard, no longer capable to hold anything in.

Tobias wraps himself around her, trying to form a cocoon to protect her from the outside world. He has no idea where this sudden urge to comfort her comes from, but it feels good, it feels right. When her tears subside and Tris calms down enough to sit up, Tobias takes a closer look at the woman he married. The day before he hated her, well not really hated, but he had strong ill feelings about her, but now he could see the real Tris, uncovered, no witty remarks, no stupid comments, no nothing to shield her from him. She was undressed of all these layers and he realized something about her. _Beautiful_.

"I'm sorry," she says with a snort. "I'm a mess," she says and gets up, walking into her small bathroom. For some reason Tobias follows her inside, telling himself that he wanted to make sure she was alright, which was half true. But he actually couldn't stay away from her. She intrigued him.

"You okay?" he asks leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah," she says looking at him in the mirror. "I'm sorry," she says again.

"Don't be. You needed to say it and maybe not necessarily to me, but out loud," he says with a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah, maybe. Listen," she says and turns around, leaning against the sink. "I'm not really hungry but I want to lie down," she says. He takes that as his cue to leave her alone. He nods and turns around to leave the room. "Would you like to stay here with me? We could talk some more," she says a little shy.

"I thought you wanted to rest," he says raising an eyebrow, but is actually happy she doesn't send him away.

"I said lying down, not sleeping. Besides we are husband and wife we will sleep in the same bed eventually," she says trying to be funny, but Tobias can hear insecurity and something else. He nods. They walk into the room again and both lie down on her bed both on their sides so that they face each other.

Tris is a little unsure of what should happen next. If this were a mission she would have already figured it out. Then again, mission is simple, this is complicated. During a mission she relies on recon and back-up, but this is her private life. And her husband's.

Husband, huh. She didn't really have the time to think of him as her husband. No matter what, they are married now, they entered a partnership and while they agreed to live together and try to get along Tris wondered if that was really possible. She knows she doesn't hate the guy, even though he acted like a real douche in the beginning, but she isn't quite sure how she feels. Her life up until now was black and white and she could deal with the occasional gray. But now that she got married, now that her family knows about her secrets, now that her new father-in-law might be just like her, an Inhuman, now that there is a threat over her family's head – everything changed. More colors, more problems and worst of all no answers, just confusion. And then there's Tobias. She can't erase that kiss they shared during their wedding ceremony out of her mind. She can still feel his firm, yet soft lips against hers, the sweet taste of his tongue mating with hers, the electrifying sensation she felt when they touched. Ugh, why does this have to be so damn complicated? And what if she sees too much into it? He probably doesn't even feel the same.

They just stare at the other not saying anything until Tris continues. Better they get to know each other. After all, they both promised to try and at least be friends. It will also help with their story in case anyone asks. The more details they know about the other, the better. "For the following three months or so I had nightmares every night. Therapy helped and I only got them every other night or once a week. But when the anniversary of that little boy's death came I just lost it. The nightmares came back, even worse than before and I was a mess. If it weren't for my friends here I don't know what would have happened to me, Tobias. I was in a really dark place and I just couldn't see a solution," she says and Tobias looks at her curiously.

"Did you think of," he starts asking but stops himself. He can't believe she would even think of doing that. He knows he only met her a month ago, but what he saw so far, especially these past twenty-four hours, made him realize what a strong and brave woman she is.

"Kill myself?" Tris asks and he nods slightly. "It was tempting, but no. I was afraid to go back out in the field. Not because of me, but I was afraid I might mess up and someone innocent gets caught in the crossfire. I couldn't let that happen. Eventually, after countless therapy sessions and all my friends cheering the shit out of me I got back on my feet," she says with a small smile. "I remembered why I even joined SHIELD in the first place. Then New York happened and then, surprise, Hydra came out of the shadows and here we are. Oh, and I got married to this handsome douche," she says smirking. For a moment Tobias wonders who she married before he remembers _he's_ the douche. Hey, hang on. _Did she just compliment me?_ He grins widely and before he can stop himself he leans in and kisses her lips. It's soft, sweet and chaste, but it's just as electrifying as the one they shared yesterday when the minister pronounced them husband and wife. When Tris doesn't pull back Tobias licks her bottom lip asking her to open her mouth which she does. He thrusts his tongue inside it and mates it with hers. When Tris moans Tobias gets more and more uncomfortable in his pants and leans back slightly, breaking their heated kiss. Tris looks at him confused, but also aroused.

"I'm sorry," he says breathless.

"For what?" she asks just as breathless.

"I took advantage of your vulnerable state," he says.

"Tobias, it was just a kiss and we are two consenting adults. And if you ever call me vulnerable again I'll kick you stupid," she says jokingly. He thinks.

* * *

Sneak Peek Chapter 6: Friends with benefits?

She wraps her hand around his shaft and at the contact Tobias gasps. Tris looks up at him and sees that he has his eyes closed. She smirks and starts pumping her hand up and down his length making him shudder under her touch. She stops moving her hand and Tobias looks down confused. Tris grins and darts her tongue out before licking him from base to tip. She swirls her tongue around the head before taking him in as much as she can. Tobias moans loudly at the sensation of her lips around his sensitive cock. He grabs a fistful of her hair and Tris takes this as her cue to start working. She bobs her head up and down his length gagging every once in a while when his large cock hits the back of her throat. He is really big, bigger than any other she had before. She makes up for what can't get attention from her mouth with her hand. She helps him race toward the invisible edge of bliss and when he swells slightly she knows he is close. She increases her pace and plays with his balls and that's his undoing. He comes loud, moaning her name and spilling his hot load deep into her throat. Tris eagerly drinks every last bit of it and sucks him off before releasing him with a loud popping sound.

 **A/N: Please review. As always, updates on Mondays. Love you all, my brave agents.**


	6. Friends with benefits?

**A/N: Hello agents! I'm sorry for the delay. Long story short, I had a catastrophic week. I won't bother you with details. I have to thank Sweetwaterspice for her wonderful help and her patience. But mostly making this "pretty". For those who read "Divergent Guardian" - I know you hate my guts right now (can't blame you), but have pity on me. I had more than a shitty time and some more cosmic schmutz is on collision course with my very existence. I will try all I can to update the story soon and try to keep this one on track.**

 **Once again, I have got Kik now. My username is cloakseeker, as it is everywhere else, and you can contact me so that we can chat or brainstorm or just keep you posted. Just tell me who you are when you contact me. Like I'm BartSimpson2 from or Wattpad etc.**

Chapter 6: Friends with benefits?

Tobias feels warmth spread throughout his body, slightly embarrassed with the situation. She's right. It's just a kiss. He tries to change the subject, but he just can't seem to think of anything other than her lips. _God, why do they have to taste so sweet?_ And why does he feel this electric current run through him every time he touches her? Now that he thinks of it not just when he kisses her, but also when they danced, both times. He kept telling himself that it was the booze he drank to calm him down, but it seems like the alcohol had nothing to do with that. He never felt like this with any girl. He thought he was into Nita, but he only got aroused around her when they were actually getting busy. But with Tris it's different. She is like a magnet attracting him and he just wants to kiss her again. So he does. He crashes his lips over hers pushing his tongue inside her mouth mating it with hers in a passionate dance. Tris pulls him by the collar to feel him closer to her, wrapping her left arm around his neck keeping him right there and cupping his face with her right hand. She has no idea what came over her. One minute she hated this guy, the next she is all over him. Tobias is now hovering over her and Tris can feel his bulge press into her stomach. The feeling of his erection against her excites her and for the first time in a long while she can't wait for what is about to come. She likes this turn of events and his erection is an obvious testimony that he must like this situation too. She smiles. She's gotten him all worked up. She thought he hated her. Although, it wouldn't be the first time that two people who dislike each other got aroused by the other and fucked. But is this what she wants? Is this what he wants? She breaks the kiss, both to breathe in much needed air and to ask him what he wants. God, he can kiss. Tobias rests his forehead on hers and pants heavily. Both their eyes betray how they really feel: aroused, exhilarated, nervous.

"I," Tobias starts but Tris interrupts him.

"If you say you're sorry again I'll kick you in the balls," she says and brings her knee close to them to emphasize her threat.

"I wasn't," Tobias says in a husky voice and chuckles. "I just wanted to say that I was wrong about you." At that Tris tilts her head to the side, not understanding what he means.

"Huh?" is all that comes from her.

"I thought you were this obnoxious, full of herself brat that doesn't care about others, but I was wrong. You care too much about other people and put yourself even in harm's way to help and protect them."

"Well, it's not like I'd been a real sweetheart to you. It wasn't really your fault that our parents suddenly decided that it would be a good idea to marry us," she says with a chuckle.

"Still. I could have handled it better. Instead of facing my parents I took it out on you and I was angry that your parents forced you to accept. I honestly didn't know about your dad's heart condition until you confronted him. I just assumed he wanted to save his own ass no matter the cost. Then you come along and treat everything like it's a job or something and make deals with my father," he says and laughs a little.

"That's how I looked at it. But yesterday, while I was walking down the aisle, I realized this isn't a job. This is my life, your life and maybe I was making a mistake. Even though we both agreed to divorce in a year, it was still a year. I felt guilty. What if you were in love with that model and I just ruined it for you? Or maybe you would find someone you truly loved and you couldn't be with her because of this situation," she says and looks away sad.

"Tris, I never loved Nita. She was fun and all, but she's hardly wife material," he says and turns her head so that she faces him again. He smiles softly at her. She is really surprising him. She really thought of him and how this marriage would impact him, when she herself had to sacrifice a lot.

"Yeah, but maybe you would have found the love of your life in the coming months and you could have been with her without hiding it," she says and furrows her eyebrows.

"Maybe. But what's done is done. And for the record Nita and I are history," he says and sits up. Tris immediately feels cold and empty now that he is no longer lying over her.

"You could have kept seeing her, only make sure it was behind closed doors," Tris says rubbing his arm. At that Tobias looks at her furiously. "Or not," Tris adds when she sees how angry he is. Tobias realizes that she must have misunderstood, because his gaze softens immediately.

"I didn't break up with her, because of the wedding. That bitch wanted to drag me and my family into a scandal. If it weren't for dad the paparazzo who tailed us would have published pictures of us."

"I'm sorry to hear that," she says and to Tobias she sounds sincere. He looks at her and realizes he never asked her how she knew about Nita. So he asks. "Seriously?" she asks starting to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asks confused.

"You are. I'm a spy, Tobias. I can get information that's top secret that people would die for protecting. Do you really think that I can't find out the truth about a well known model dating a billionaire's son? Please. That would be so humiliating," she says laughing. Tobias can't contain his own laughter and joins her. He finds that she has an adorable laugh, when it's not fake or forced, but genuine, like she can't keep it in.

"Tris," he says after they calm down, "do you think we could be friends? I mean not right away, but eventually." She smiles and nods.

"Friends with benefits?" she asks wiggling her eyebrows and Tobias blushes which makes Tris laugh lightly. "We don't have to, you know. I just thought since we are already married it would only make sense. Besides, if we don't consummate our marriage we can't divorce," she says. At that Tobias looks at her confused. "According to the law, if a married couple doesn't consummate the marriage, as in fuck like bunny rabbits on a Sunday afternoon," she says and Tobias bursts out laughing at the comparison, "then they can't get a divorce. The marriage would simply be annulled. Now that would be embarrassing. People might start thinking that you, maaaay a-hem, have a problem."

"Hey," Tobias shouts offended, "why would I be the one with the problem?" he asks, even though he knows she is messing with him.

"Really? Look at me. A babe like me to not get laid? Please. That's like saying chocolate isn't the bestest flavor in the world," she says smugly.

"There we go again with the smugness. And bestest isn't a real word," he corrects and pushes her into the mattress.

"It is," she counters and laughs.

"Is not," he says and starts tickling her.

"It is," she replies and tries to get out of his grasp.

"Is not. Say it and I'll keep tickling you," he says. He hasn't had this much fun since… now that he thinks of it. Ever.

"Okay, okay. I surrender," she says and they stare at each other. Tobias leans down and presses his lips to her again. She tastes so sweet. He runs his tongue over her bottom lip and Tris opens her mouth willingly. He pushes his tongue inside and just as he starts exploring her mouth she flips them over straddling his hips. "I lied. I never surrender," she says grinning.

"Good to know. Me neither," he says and flips them again, but unfortunately her bed isn't big enough and they land on the floor, with Tobias on top of her. "Oh God, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?" he asks worried. _Way the go, Tobias_. But Tris just starts laughing hysterically.

"Relax, hubby, I can take a lot more than the hard floor," she says. At that he winces. He remembers all the things she told him about her training and her missions and he is sure that she left out a lot.

"I really want us to be friends," he says. "Not just because we are married now, but because of your help with my father," he says.

"Tobias, I would have helped him even if we would have hated each other and you would have been my archenemy. He is an innocent and I swore to protect all of them."

"Did you have many boyfriends?" Tobias asks genuinely curious.

"A few. Three steady ones and the occasional hook-up. I was trained to do even that. You know, whore around if the mission required it," she admits and looks him straight in the eyes. Tobias furrows his eyebrows. "I didn't, though. The situation never occurred and I'm glad it didn't. Most guys I had to deal with were disgusting. However, I did pretend a few times being a prostitute or stripper to gain access to my target's hotel room. But after teasing them a little it usually ended quickly and not because of erectile dysfunction," she says and puts two fingers to her temple and pretends to squeeze a trigger. Tobias nods.

"Is it weird that you talking about other guys turns me on?" he asks and presses himself closer to her so that she feels his hard cock.

"Actually, it isn't. You know what a turn on for me is?" she asks and he shakes his head. He is really curious to find out. "A guy cooking for me. Can be anything really, but the thought that he is doing that just for me, to impress me. I wouldn't care if the food tasted bad. The idea of someone caring enough about me to at least try is a real turn on."

"I'll keep that in mind," he says smirking at her.

"You do that. And whenever I wanna get laid I'll just tell you how I beat up a guy," she says with a chuckle.

"You do that. Tris?"

"Yeah?"

"I should go," he says and starts to get up, but Tris pulls him back.

"Why?"

"If I don't go now, I won't be able to… control myself," he says looking down at them where they're intimately pressed together. She can feel how his dick is twitching inside his pants.

"Do you want me?" she asks bluntly and he is confused for a moment. Should he admit it or play cool? Oh, who is he kidding? She can damn feel that he wants her. So he just nods. "Good," she says grinning widely. "Then take me. Fuck me hard, Tobias. Fuck me good." His eyes nearly pop out when he hears her. He never thought she would say that to him, not after the shit he did and said to her.

"You sure?" he asks.

"Of course I'm sure. But before we start, are you clean? I mean did you get tested for VD?" she asks.

"Yeah, a couple of weeks ago. You?" he asks.

"Yeah, about a week ago. It's standard procedure here, even though I can't imagine where I would have picked up any. I haven't had sex in a year," she says more to herself, but Tobias heard her loud and clear and again he's speechless. She hasn't been with a guy in a year? How can someone as gorgeous as her not have a boyfriend or even a hook-up in a year? "You'll have to do most of the work, Tobias. I might have forgotten a thing or two," she says jokingly.

"Then I guess it's up to me to bring you up to speed," he says smirking before crashing his mouth over hers. They kiss passionately and Tris grabs a fistful of his hair and pulls him closer to her. When they come up for air Tobias attaches his mouth to her neck sucking it hard.

"Hey, no hickeys," she says chuckling which makes him chuckle too. "At least not where they're visible," she says in a lower, sexier voice.

"Then where do you suggest?" he asks, his voice thick with arousal. _Oh, God damn. I don't know how long I'll last._

"I can think of a place or two," she says and giggles. "Why don't we take this to the bed, not next to it," she says and Tobias looks at her. She has an adorable grin on her face and he can't help it and kisses her nose quickly before getting up and pulling her with him. They stay still for a moment just looking at each other.

"I'm sorry," he says and Tris furrows her eyebrows in confusion. "For all the crap I put you through. It was unfair of me."

"Hey, didn't we agree to a fresh start?" she asks and he nods. "Then forget it. Besides worse people have done worse things to me. You being an ass isn't even in my top ten," she says smiling. Tobias flinches. On one hand he wants to ask her what happened to her that made her come up with a top ten list of bad things, but on the other hand he is not sure this is the time or place. Or if Tris is even willing to share.

"If you ever want to talk about it, I'll listen," he says and she knows what he means. She nods. It's sweet of him to offer but it's the last thing on her mind at the moment.

Tris takes a step closer to him and wraps her arms around his waist. Tobias leans down and connects their lips in a sweet kiss that soon becomes more demanding. They let their tongues mate in a sensual dance that leaves them both panting heavily. Tobias slowly removes her top leaving her in her black cotton bra. It is simple and yet feminine. Tobias can't take his eyes off of her. She looks amazing. How come he hadn't seen this before? How come he was so easily fooled by her attempts to push him away from her? She looked breathtakingly gorgeous, like a mirage in the desert. Her skin is smooth and the light in her room makes it almost glow. Or perhaps it is her angelic nature that does the glowing. He wants to touch her; he wants to touch her everywhere at once. He wants to kiss her, to hold her, he just wants to be closer to her. He is like a piece of metal and she's the magnet to attract him and never let him go. Lost in his own thoughts, he ignores to rid himself of his own clothing.

Tris helps him to toss the standard issue tee shirt and pants leaving him in just his dark gray boxers. His hairless chest, defined and moving in sync with his ragged breathing is calling to her, as if she could hear the heart beating beneath the flesh in a rhythm as old as time, a rhythm of list and desire, of trust and surrender. His abdomen is defined and yet Tris can tell he isn't a fighter, but damn, God did one fine good job with this man. She almost reaches out to touch him but stops. She looks him in the eyes. They are darker than usual. His arousal seeping through every one of his pores. His chest heaving, his pupils dilated, the muscles in his upper body contracting and relaxing, his arms… God those arms. So well build and strong. Tris can easily see herself lying in those arms, lost in her own passion, protected by this man.

She finally allows her hands to travel over the exposed skin of his upper body. A shiver runs down his spine, the anticipation almost chocking him, but he doesn't move, he doesn't make a sound, he almost loses his mind. He had been touched many times before, gorgeous women really, but this with her felt like his first time. He suddenly feels his heart skip a beat, goose bumps appearing all over his skin and a heat spreading throughout his body.

Tris is fascinated by him. The silky smooth skin underneath her fingertips, the firmness of his chest, the strong, erratic heartbeat, the air he exhaled through his partly opened mouth hits her skin and heightens her own senses. She needed more. This simple touch was igniting a fire deep inside her that threatened to consume her. She wanted to feel his nakedness against her. No, she needed to feel him. Now! Right now!

Looking down to his crotch her eyes widen a little. Judging by the bulge she sees, Tris can only assume that he is in a lot of pain right now. And since she's such a good person she kneels before him and gently pulls the last clothing item down his legs allowing his engorged manhood to spring free. Her eyes widen at the sight of his impressive manhood and she absentmindedly licks her lips.

He is big. Maybe her mind is playing tricks on her. She hadn't been with a man in a year. No. this was him. Definitely him. She so badly wants to touch him. But she hesitates. For the first time, she hesitates. On a mission she would have just reminded herself this is a job. But this wasn't a job. This was her life. And his life. Their lives. And they were about to have sex. And she could tell by just staring at his erection that it would be good sex.

Her curiosity wins. She reaches out her hand somewhat shakily. She could just hope he wouldn't see it. She wraps her hand around his shaft and at the contact Tobias gasps. Tris looks up at him and sees that he has his eyes closed. She smirks. Muscle memory, it's just muscle memory. But she needs to get him ready. He might be erect, but she always prided herself with being a good lover. And despite not being a pro she did enjoy blowing the guys. She darts her tongue out before licking him from base to tip in one swift move. The sensation makes Tobias open his eyes and look at her. He is too dazed to do anything other than smile goofily. This simple touch made him wobbly in his knees. Tris smiles before she swirls her tongue around the head and taking him in as much as she can. Tobias moans loudly at the sensation of her lips around his sensitive cockhead. He grabs a fistful of her hair and Tris takes this as her cue to start working. She bobs her head up and down his length gagging every once in a while when his large cock hits the back of her throat. He is really big, bigger than any other she had before. She makes up for what can't get attention from her mouth with her hand. She helps him race toward the invisible edge of bliss and when he swells slightly she knows he is close. She increases her pace and plays with his balls and that's his undoing. He comes loud, moaning her name and spilling his hot load deep into her throat. Tris eagerly drinks every last bit of it and sucks him off before releasing him with a loud popping sound.

* * *

Sneak Peek Chapter 7: Nah, just another newlywed couple

"You hungry?" she asks. _Yeah, but not for food_ he thinks. He shakes his head.

"You?" he asks, realizing she might be.

"I have a few protein bars here," she answers simply. "But I'll have one after we finally fuck," she says without any kind of embarrassment.

"In that case, maybe we should get things going. I don't want my wife to starve, in any way," he says smirking and she laughs.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	7. Nah, just another newlywed couple

**A/N: Hello agents! First and foremost, I'm sorry for the delay. Had some technical problems due to a Hydra insurgence earlier today. Thankfully, the agents in charge of protecting this piece of intel defeated the enemy and this chapter is safe.**

 **A special thanks and shout-out to sweetwaterspice. My wonderful friend and beta reader. I love you.**

 **BetterinTexas Fiction finally updated and now there is a voting link available.**

 **www . surveymonkey r / BV2653M (no spaces). Two things: (a) you need to register to vote and (b) you can only vote once. "Covert Operative" is in the "Favorite Crossover" category which is number 16 on their list. Please vote.**

 **Thanks and enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Nah, just another newlywed couple

Tobias is still coming down after the orgasm he just experienced, although what he just lived can't be catalogued as just an orgasm. It was cosmic, mind-blowingly amazing. He never felt such a powerful release like this before. Yeah, his former girlfriends knew what they were doing, but Tris just outdid them all. He has no idea if it's just because of the situation or because of her, but he makes a mental note to research the matter thoroughly. After all, they have at least a year to get to the bottom of this. He smirks and looks down at her.

"That was wow. Thank you," he says breathing heavily.

"You're welcome," she says tracing the line of her lips, removing the semen that managed to slip between her lips and licks the finger clean that collected it. Tobias watches her mesmerized and swallows hard past a recently formed lump in his throat. "I have to admit, I wasn't sure I'd live up to the standards you are used to," she says a little shy and gets up. _Why would she think that?_

"Tris, I promise, this was the best blowjob I have ever received," he says honestly, before he can stop himself. He didn't mean to tell her that, but it just slipped out.

"You're just saying," she says and pushes him lightly which makes him fall backwards on her bed.

"No," he says. She really must think he had better. "I swear. I wouldn't lie about something like that," he says, cocking a brow at her. "Did you learn this somewhere?" he asks and her expression goes from jovial to serious in a heartbeat. Uh-oh. _Wrong thing to say, Tobias_.

"No. I said I received training in seduction, but I never went so far as to actually engage in sexual activities with either my teachers or targets," she says seriously.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. It was just so incredible. I'm sorry, I'm an asshole," he says and tries to get up, but Tris pushes him back down again.

"Yeah, you are. You have this habit of assuming things about me. I'll forgive you, though. But you'll have to make it up to me," she says with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Is that so?" he asks, catching on to what she's implying. Tris only nods. "Well, then. I think we need to rid you of some clothing items before I can make it up to you," he says and sits up. Tris kneels on her bed, straddling his lap. Tobias kisses her neck, then her collarbone and travels down to her heaving mounds. He licks her breasts and bites her nipples lightly through the fabric of her bra. He can feel himself getting hard again. Another first. He usually needs at least ten to fifteen minutes to get going again, but it seems his dick has a mind of its own. But Tobias doesn't complain. _I'll just have to help the little guy get what he wants_. And he wants Tris. He wants her pussy. At the thought of her hot, wet pussy Tobias almost comes and immediately tries to distract himself.

He slowly pulls the straps of her bra down her arms as far as he can before unclasping it in the back. The thought of seeing her naked soon makes him giddy. He was never the nervous one when it came to sex, but with her everything was different. She was different. A good different. He felt like a little boy in a toy store wanting so eagerly to try out his new toy but at same time he got distracted by so many things. He wanted to touch her everywhere, to see all of her, to memorize her and then look at her again just to make sure he didn't forget anything. He felt butterflies in his stomach and it made him dizzy thinking that soon he and this gorgeous woman would be united as intimately as humanly possible.

The bra falls off and reveals her firm breasts with their already erect nipples. They are pink and small and Tobias can't remember ever seeing a pair that looked better. And her breasts – a dream. They weren't large, but they weren't too small either. They were just right. He hasn't touched them yet, but by their size he figured they would fit perfectly in his palms. But first thing comes first. Tobias grins and leans forward to capture one in his mouth, sucking and nibbling at it, eliciting soft moans from Tris. She arches her back trying to get closer to him and he wraps his arms even tighter around her small frame. When he deems he paid enough attention to one breast he switches to the other and repeats his ministrations. By now Tris' panties are soaking wet. She's had sex before, but it never was this erotic and sensual. She runs her hands through his short brown curls, scraping the scalp lightly and tugging hair here and there. Tobias moans against her skin and Tris starts grinding against him. In one swift movement Tobias sits up and turns them around lying Tris down on the bed with him hovering over her. He trails kisses down her body until he reaches her pants. Tris briefly glances down between them and sees his length already hard and ready for her. A warm sensation spreads inside her tummy and threatens to spill out of her. Or maybe it does. She wonders for a moment how he could be hard again, but then she dismisses the thought and just enjoys his touch. He unbuttons and unzips them before pulling them down, leaving her in just her black panties. The moment her pants are down he can smell her arousal and his dick twitches and releases a bit of pre-cum. He kneels down on the floor at the edge of the bed and kisses her right thigh first, then her left and travels down both her legs kissing and licking the exposed skin. He returns back up and gently pulls her panties down exposing her body completely to him. He throws her soaking wet panties on the pile of clothes and kisses her pussy.

Tris arches her back and starts moaning. It has been so long since she has been with a man and she already knows it'll be magnificent. The wetness she felt before spills out of her. She can literally feel the fluids of her arousal running down her slit towards her anus. A tingling sensation announces a primal need. She needs Tobias. She needs him to touch her, kiss her, love her. She can feel her clit jumping in anticipation for what is about to come, no pun intended. She feels overwhelmed but she wouldn't trade this feeling for anything in the world.

Tris is more than ready. If she was able to enjoy blowing him as much as she did, she sure as hell will enjoy his mouth on her and then his big, fat dick inside her. She lets out another moan at the thought of that.

Tobias places her feet flat on the bed grabbing her thighs with his hands and pulling her closer to the edge allowing him to enjoy the view of her pink pussy. Tris giggles a little at the silly, yet exciting movement and finds her heart racing really fast. She hasn't felt like this in a long time and she couldn't wait for what was about to happen. He smirks at the sight and already knows that this will be definitely different than any other sexual encounter he's ever had. He licks her folds a few times before thrusting his tongue inside her. Tris lifts her back of the bed and Tobias has to push her back down leaving his left arm over her stomach. Her pussy is already soaking and Tobias realizes that her juices are sweet as honey. He wants to savor every honeyed drop she's giving him, his tongue licking, dipping into her sweet crevice.

"More," Tris moans, her voice husky and low. Tobias grins. He takes two fingers and licks them before thrusting them into her and starts pumping. Tris' moans get louder and she thrashes underneath his touch. He returns his mouth to her sensitive bundle of nerves sucking and biting it lightly, occasionally lapping at the overflow of juices her delicious pussy produces. Tris grabs her boobs and starts kneading all the while rolling her hips in sync with Tobias' thrusts. Tobias never saw any woman being more erotic than Tris in this moment. Right now she is the epitome of sensuality and beauty. He pumps harder and sucks her clit and her walls flutter around his fingers and Tris comes loud and hard, squirting a little in the process. That alone was Tobias' undoing, because he is no longer able to hold it and comes himself.

They are both panting and trying to catch their breath when Tobias slowly manages to drag himself up the bed and lie down on his back next to her. He turns his head to look at her and finds that she has her eyes closed, a satisfied grin on her face indicating he did a good job in pleasuring this magnificent woman. Tris must have sensed him watching her, because she opens her eyes and turns to look at him, the grin on her face never fading.

"That was wow," she says using his own words to describe what she just experienced. "But just so you know, I'll have to check if this was because of you or because I haven't had it in a while. You know, just to make sure," she says and Tobias starts laughing. That's exactly what he thought.

"I'll be happy to help you with that," he says and they both laugh. They turn to their sides, both propping their heads in their palms facing each other.

"You hungry?" she asks. _Yeah, but not for food_ he thinks. He shakes his head.

"You?" he asks, realizing she might be.

"I have a few protein bars here," she answers simply. "But I'll have one after we finally fuck," she says without any kind of embarrassment.

"In that case, maybe we should get things going. I don't want my wife to starve, in any way," he says smirking and she laughs.

Again, Tobias is surprised how quickly he recovered. He is already half hard for her when she climbs on top of him and starts kissing him passionately. She straddles his lap and Tobias holds her over his throbbing member grabbing onto her hips. She grinds against him, the friction almost causing a real fire between them. Tobias groans loudly when Tris leaves his lips to nibble his earlobe first and then sucks his pulse point.

"I can't take it anymore," Tobias says in a low voice and flips them over, being back on top of her. Tris giggles and looks at him with a pout on her face. "What?" he asks confused. Did he do something wrong?

"I wanted to seduce you," she says batting her eyelashes. At that he laughs. There's no need for seduction. He is already her obedient pet. How is it that someone he basically just met made this submissive puppy out of him? He doesn't dwell too much on that thought and returns to what he is really interested at the moment.

"You can do that some other time," he simply states.

"So, there's gonna be another time?" she asks smirking.

"Hell, yeah. If the actual sex is as good as the foreplay, and I'm convinced it is, I'll come back for more," he says. Where the hell is this bluntness coming from? He isn't usually this honest and talkative. He prides himself with being mysterious and all but when it comes to her he just can't keep his mouth shut and his dick soft. It's like her mere presence brings out a side of him he didn't even know existed. With Nita or other women, he needed a lot more to get going. It wasn't like he has a problem in that department and they were all beautiful and sexy, but there's something about Tris that he can't put his finger on.

"I'm glad to hear that. I will definitely come back for more, too," she says pulling him down for a scorching kiss. The heat between them threatens to burst out and consume them violently. Tobias trails his lips from hers and sucks at her pulse point, while kneading one of her breasts, eliciting moans and groans from her. Tris arches her back and wraps her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her. She can barely hang on and he decides to lick her now? "Tobias, please, I need you," she pleads and he smirks against her soft flesh.

"What do you need?" he asks smugly.

"I need you inside me," she pants.

This simple sentence, even under this circumstances, stir something deep inside Tobias. He knows she needs her release; so does he. But her admission hardens his cock and warms his heart. She needs him. Other women used the same sentence, but when he looks into her eyes it is more than just sexual release. He can feel it too. It's the need to connect. A connection so primal and intimate no other can rival it. And it's with her. Tris Prior. No. Tris Eaton. She is his. As absurd as the thought is, given their situation, the idea of her being his awakens a feral beast inside of him he never knew existed. He needs her. And he will have her.

Tobias holds himself up on one hand and guides his dick to her pussy with the other. He rubs the head along her folds to moisturize properly before he slowly pushes inside her. Inch by rock hard inch they both enjoy the connection and when Tobias is finally sheathed both let out contented sighs. He looks into her eyes and smiles. Maybe his parents didn't have the worst idea marrying him off to this woman.

Tris reaches up to pull his head down and kisses Tobias passionately. He soon pulls back and almost out of her only to thrust inside her more powerful and setting a steady in and out pace. They both are overly excited but still want to enjoy as much as they can this new feeling.

The tension that Tobias is building up nearly drives Tris crazy. Every time he thrusts into her she meets his movement with a roll of her hips. Tobias is leaning further down increasing his pace while Tris holds onto him scratching his back in the process, but that only fuels his own arousal and pleasure and he barely holds on. But he'll be damned if he doesn't get her off before he comes. His thrusts become quicker and shallower and he knows he won't last much longer. He reaches between the two of them and rubs small circles around her clit and that's when it happens. Tris reaches her climax and arches her back off the mattress, crying out his name. Her walls clench painfully around his still pounding cock eliciting his own orgasm to wash over him and moaning her name in return. Tobias thinks he goes blind for a second because he literally can't see anything in that moment. He can't even remember how to breathe or anything else for that matter. This is the first time he let himself be consumed by raw passion and he trusts her enough to fall apart in her arms. Tris in return holds herself closer to him, not wanting to let him go just yet. For the first time in her life she could be herself with another person, she could let go of everything and be irresponsible for once. The simple thought of intimacy and surrender always frightened her a little. You open yourself up to pain and suffering and yet here she was surrendering to him. Something must be terribly wrong with her. Or something must be wonderfully right about him. Whichever it was, it needed further investigation. But lying here in his arms, spent and satiated, Tris can't think of a single reason to question what just happened between them. This was definitely not just sex. You can't classify this as "just sex". This was more. The question remained how much more. She knew she couldn't allow herself feelings for him, even if he was her husband. They agreed to divorce. Her life was too dangerous to drag him into the crazy house she called a career. No. But for now, all that mattered was him and her and the most mind-blowing sex in human history.

They are both breathing heavily when Tobias finally pulls out, leaving both with an empty feeling in their stomachs. He so badly wants to be inside her again, but he can't push it. They might be married, but they are still strangers. He lies down on her bed next to her smiling goofily. He never felt this free before. Ever. He usually just feels sexually satisfied and that doesn't last long, but now he feels actually happy.

Tris turns her head to him and watches him smile. She smiles too, but doesn't say anything. When he finally turns his head to look at her he gives her a crooked smile.

"What?" he asks.

"Don't know. You seem so different. Happy," she says.

"Believe it or not, I am."

"Does this mean I did good?" she asks teasingly.

"I wouldn't describe what we did as good," he says pouting slightly. No, definitely not.

"Then how would you describe it?" Tris inquires.

"That was the best I ever had."

"Are you saying that because I'm your wife or because I'm a trained assassin?" she asks serious and for a moment Tobias swallows hard, not knowing if she is as serious as she looks. But then he sees something in her eyes. She has the same look that she had before they had sex. _Ah, she's messing with me_.

"I'm saying it because it's the truth. I actually just thought about it," he tells her honestly.

"If you lie, I'll know," she says and he raises an eyebrow.

"You gonna use your powers to search through my mind?" he asks half serious. He knows she can do that.

"No," she says and sits up, an appalled expression on her face. "I would never do that; I only use my powers when absolutely necessary. What I meant was," she starts explaining and her gaze softens, "I know how to get intel. Babe, I was the first in my class, for God's sake." He didn't know that. He guesses that makes sense… _Wait, hang on. Did she just call me babe_? He smirks widely. "What?" she asks confused.

"You just called me _babe,_ " he says still grinning like an idiot.

"So? Get used to it. With your skills in the sack I might even keep you," she says smirking and straddling his lap.

"Really? What a coincidence. I had the same idea, _babe,_ " he says emphasizing the last word.

"Idiot," she says before she crashes her lips over his and they go at it again. And again. And again.

Chapter 7: Nah, just another newlywed couple

Tobias is still coming down after the orgasm he just experienced, although what he just lived can't be catalogued as just an orgasm. It was cosmic, mind-blowingly amazing. He never felt such a powerful release like this before. Yeah, his former girlfriends knew what they were doing, but Tris just outdid them all. He has no idea if it's just because of the situation or because of her, but he makes a mental note to research the matter thoroughly. After all, they have at least a year to get to the bottom of this. He smirks and looks down at her.

"That was wow. Thank you," he says breathing heavily.

"You're welcome," she says tracing the line of her lips, removing the semen that managed to slip between her lips and licks the finger clean that collected it. Tobias watches her mesmerized and swallows hard past a recently formed lump in his throat. "I have to admit, I wasn't sure I'd live up to the standards you are used to," she says a little shy and gets up. _Why would she think that?_

"Tris, I promise, this was the best blowjob I have ever received," he says honestly, before he can stop himself. He didn't mean to tell her that, but it just slipped out.

"You're just saying," she says and pushes him lightly which makes him fall backwards on her bed.

"No," he says. She really must think he had better. "I swear. I wouldn't lie about something like that," he says, cocking a brow at her. "Did you learn this somewhere?" he asks and her expression goes from jovial to serious in a heartbeat. Uh-oh. _Wrong thing to say, Tobias_.

"No. I said I received training in seduction, but I never went so far as to actually engage in sexual activities with either my teachers or targets," she says seriously.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. It was just so incredible. I'm sorry, I'm an asshole," he says and tries to get up, but Tris pushes him back down again.

"Yeah, you are. You have this habit of assuming things about me. I'll forgive you, though. But you'll have to make it up to me," she says with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Is that so?" he asks, catching on to what she's implying. Tris only nods. "Well, then. I think we need to rid you of some clothing items before I can make it up to you," he says and sits up. Tris kneels on her bed, straddling his lap. Tobias kisses her neck, then her collarbone and travels down to her heaving mounds. He licks her breasts and bites her nipples lightly through the fabric of her bra. He can feel himself getting hard again. Another first. He usually needs at least ten to fifteen minutes to get going again, but it seems his dick has a mind of its own. But Tobias doesn't complain. _I'll just have to help the little guy get what he wants_. And he wants Tris. He wants her pussy. At the thought of her hot, wet pussy Tobias almost comes and immediately tries to distract himself.

He slowly pulls the straps of her bra down her arms as far as he can before unclasping it in the back. The thought of seeing her naked soon makes him giddy. He was never the nervous one when it came to sex, but with her everything was different. She was different. A good different. He felt like a little boy in a toy store wanting so eagerly to try out his new toy but at same time he got distracted by so many things. He wanted to touch her everywhere, to see all of her, to memorize her and then look at her again just to make sure he didn't forget anything. He felt butterflies in his stomach and it made him dizzy thinking that soon he and this gorgeous woman would be united as intimately as humanly possible.

The bra falls off and reveals her firm breasts with their already erect nipples. They are pink and small and Tobias can't remember ever seeing a pair that looked better. And her breasts – a dream. They weren't large, but they weren't too small either. They were just right. He hasn't touched them yet, but by their size he figured they would fit perfectly in his palms. But first thing comes first. Tobias grins and leans forward to capture one in his mouth, sucking and nibbling at it, eliciting soft moans from Tris. She arches her back trying to get closer to him and he wraps his arms even tighter around her small frame. When he deems he paid enough attention to one breast he switches to the other and repeats his ministrations. By now Tris' panties are soaking wet. She's had sex before, but it never was this erotic and sensual. She runs her hands through his short brown curls, scraping the scalp lightly and tugging hair here and there. Tobias moans against her skin and Tris starts grinding against him. In one swift movement Tobias sits up and turns them around lying Tris down on the bed with him hovering over her. He trails kisses down her body until he reaches her pants. Tris briefly glances down between them and sees his length already hard and ready for her. A warm sensation spreads inside her tummy and threatens to spill out of her. Or maybe it does. She wonders for a moment how he could be hard again, but then she dismisses the thought and just enjoys his touch. He unbuttons and unzips them before pulling them down, leaving her in just her black panties. The moment her pants are down he can smell her arousal and his dick twitches and releases a bit of pre-cum. He kneels down on the floor at the edge of the bed and kisses her right thigh first, then her left and travels down both her legs kissing and licking the exposed skin. He returns back up and gently pulls her panties down exposing her body completely to him. He throws her soaking wet panties on the pile of clothes and kisses her pussy.

Tris arches her back and starts moaning. It has been so long since she has been with a man and she already knows it'll be magnificent. The wetness she felt before spills out of her. She can literally feel the fluids of her arousal running down her slit towards her anus. A tingling sensation announces a primal need. She needs Tobias. She needs him to touch her, kiss her, love her. She can feel her clit jumping in anticipation for what is about to come, no pun intended. She feels overwhelmed but she wouldn't trade this feeling for anything in the world.

Tris is more than ready. If she was able to enjoy blowing him as much as she did, she sure as hell will enjoy his mouth on her and then his big, fat dick inside her. She lets out another moan at the thought of that.

Tobias places her feet flat on the bed grabbing her thighs with his hands and pulling her closer to the edge allowing him to enjoy the view of her pink pussy. Tris giggles a little at the silly, yet exciting movement and finds her heart racing really fast. She hasn't felt like this in a long time and she couldn't wait for what was about to happen. He smirks at the sight and already knows that this will be definitely different than any other sexual encounter he's ever had. He licks her folds a few times before thrusting his tongue inside her. Tris lifts her back of the bed and Tobias has to push her back down leaving his left arm over her stomach. Her pussy is already soaking and Tobias realizes that her juices are sweet as honey. He wants to savor every honeyed drop she's giving him, his tongue licking, dipping into her sweet crevice.

"More," Tris moans, her voice husky and low. Tobias grins. He takes two fingers and licks them before thrusting them into her and starts pumping. Tris' moans get louder and she thrashes underneath his touch. He returns his mouth to her sensitive bundle of nerves sucking and biting it lightly, occasionally lapping at the overflow of juices her delicious pussy produces. Tris grabs her boobs and starts kneading all the while rolling her hips in sync with Tobias' thrusts. Tobias never saw any woman being more erotic than Tris in this moment. Right now she is the epitome of sensuality and beauty. He pumps harder and sucks her clit and her walls flutter around his fingers and Tris comes loud and hard, squirting a little in the process. That alone was Tobias' undoing, because he is no longer able to hold it and comes himself.

They are both panting and trying to catch their breath when Tobias slowly manages to drag himself up the bed and lie down on his back next to her. He turns his head to look at her and finds that she has her eyes closed, a satisfied grin on her face indicating he did a good job in pleasuring this magnificent woman. Tris must have sensed him watching her, because she opens her eyes and turns to look at him, the grin on her face never fading.

"That was wow," she says using his own words to describe what she just experienced. "But just so you know, I'll have to check if this was because of you or because I haven't had it in a while. You know, just to make sure," she says and Tobias starts laughing. That's exactly what he thought.

"I'll be happy to help you with that," he says and they both laugh. They turn to their sides, both propping their heads in their palms facing each other.

"You hungry?" she asks. _Yeah, but not for food_ he thinks. He shakes his head.

"You?" he asks, realizing she might be.

"I have a few protein bars here," she answers simply. "But I'll have one after we finally fuck," she says without any kind of embarrassment.

"In that case, maybe we should get things going. I don't want my wife to starve, in any way," he says smirking and she laughs.

Again, Tobias is surprised how quickly he recovered. He is already half hard for her when she climbs on top of him and starts kissing him passionately. She straddles his lap and Tobias holds her over his throbbing member grabbing onto her hips. She grinds against him, the friction almost causing a real fire between them. Tobias groans loudly when Tris leaves his lips to nibble his earlobe first and then sucks his pulse point.

"I can't take it anymore," Tobias says in a low voice and flips them over, being back on top of her. Tris giggles and looks at him with a pout on her face. "What?" he asks confused. Did he do something wrong?

"I wanted to seduce you," she says batting her eyelashes. At that he laughs. There's no need for seduction. He is already her obedient pet. How is it that someone he basically just met made this submissive puppy out of him? He doesn't dwell too much on that thought and returns to what he is really interested at the moment.

"You can do that some other time," he simply states.

"So, there's gonna be another time?" she asks smirking.

"Hell, yeah. If the actual sex is as good as the foreplay, and I'm convinced it is, I'll come back for more," he says. Where the hell is this bluntness coming from? He isn't usually this honest and talkative. He prides himself with being mysterious and all but when it comes to her he just can't keep his mouth shut and his dick soft. It's like her mere presence brings out a side of him he didn't even know existed. With Nita or other women, he needed a lot more to get going. It wasn't like he has a problem in that department and they were all beautiful and sexy, but there's something about Tris that he can't put his finger on.

"I'm glad to hear that. I will definitely come back for more, too," she says pulling him down for a scorching kiss. The heat between them threatens to burst out and consume them violently. Tobias trails his lips from hers and sucks at her pulse point, while kneading one of her breasts, eliciting moans and groans from her. Tris arches her back and wraps her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her. She can barely hang on and he decides to lick her now? "Tobias, please, I need you," she pleads and he smirks against her soft flesh.

"What do you need?" he asks smugly.

"I need you inside me," she pants.

This simple sentence, even under this circumstances, stir something deep inside Tobias. He knows she needs her release; so does he. But her admission hardens his cock and warms his heart. She needs him. Other women used the same sentence, but when he looks into her eyes it is more than just sexual release. He can feel it too. It's the need to connect. A connection so primal and intimate no other can rival it. And it's with her. Tris Prior. No. Tris Eaton. She is his. As absurd as the thought is, given their situation, the idea of her being his awakens a feral beast inside of him he never knew existed. He needs her. And he will have her.

Tobias holds himself up on one hand and guides his dick to her pussy with the other. He rubs the head along her folds to moisturize properly before he slowly pushes inside her. Inch by rock hard inch they both enjoy the connection and when Tobias is finally sheathed both let out contented sighs. He looks into her eyes and smiles. Maybe his parents didn't have the worst idea marrying him off to this woman.

Tris reaches up to pull his head down and kisses Tobias passionately. He soon pulls back and almost out of her only to thrust inside her more powerful and setting a steady in and out pace. They both are overly excited but still want to enjoy as much as they can this new feeling.

The tension that Tobias is building up nearly drives Tris crazy. Every time he thrusts into her she meets his movement with a roll of her hips. Tobias is leaning further down increasing his pace while Tris holds onto him scratching his back in the process, but that only fuels his own arousal and pleasure and he barely holds on. But he'll be damned if he doesn't get her off before he comes. His thrusts become quicker and shallower and he knows he won't last much longer. He reaches between the two of them and rubs small circles around her clit and that's when it happens. Tris reaches her climax and arches her back off the mattress, crying out his name. Her walls clench painfully around his still pounding cock eliciting his own orgasm to wash over him and moaning her name in return. Tobias thinks he goes blind for a second because he literally can't see anything in that moment. He can't even remember how to breathe or anything else for that matter. This is the first time he let himself be consumed by raw passion and he trusts her enough to fall apart in her arms. Tris in return holds herself closer to him, not wanting to let him go just yet. For the first time in her life she could be herself with another person, she could let go of everything and be irresponsible for once. The simple thought of intimacy and surrender always frightened her a little. You open yourself up to pain and suffering and yet here she was surrendering to him. Something must be terribly wrong with her. Or something must be wonderfully right about him. Whichever it was, it needed further investigation. But lying here in his arms, spent and satiated, Tris can't think of a single reason to question what just happened between them. This was definitely not just sex. You can't classify this as "just sex". This was more. The question remained how much more. She knew she couldn't allow herself feelings for him, even if he was her husband. They agreed to divorce. Her life was too dangerous to drag him into the crazy house she called a career. No. But for now, all that mattered was him and her and the most mind-blowing sex in human history.

They are both breathing heavily when Tobias finally pulls out, leaving both with an empty feeling in their stomachs. He so badly wants to be inside her again, but he can't push it. They might be married, but they are still strangers. He lies down on her bed next to her smiling goofily. He never felt this free before. Ever. He usually just feels sexually satisfied and that doesn't last long, but now he feels actually happy.

Tris turns her head to him and watches him smile. She smiles too, but doesn't say anything. When he finally turns his head to look at her he gives her a crooked smile.

"What?" he asks.

"Don't know. You seem so different. Happy," she says.

"Believe it or not, I am."

"Does this mean I did good?" she asks teasingly.

"I wouldn't describe what we did as good," he says pouting slightly. No, definitely not.

"Then how would you describe it?" Tris inquires.

"That was the best I ever had."

"Are you saying that because I'm your wife or because I'm a trained assassin?" she asks serious and for a moment Tobias swallows hard, not knowing if she is as serious as she looks. But then he sees something in her eyes. She has the same look that she had before they had sex. _Ah, she's messing with me_.

"I'm saying it because it's the truth. I actually just thought about it," he tells her honestly.

"If you lie, I'll know," she says and he raises an eyebrow.

"You gonna use your powers to search through my mind?" he asks half serious. He knows she can do that.

"No," she says and sits up, an appalled expression on her face. "I would never do that; I only use my powers when absolutely necessary. What I meant was," she starts explaining and her gaze softens, "I know how to get intel. Babe, I was the first in my class, for God's sake." He didn't know that. He guesses that makes sense… _Wait, hang on. Did she just call me babe_? He smirks widely. "What?" she asks confused.

"You just called me _babe,_ " he says still grinning like an idiot.

"So? Get used to it. With your skills in the sack I might even keep you," she says smirking and straddling his lap.

"Really? What a coincidence. I had the same idea, _babe,_ " he says emphasizing the last word.

"Idiot," she says before she crashes her lips over his and they go at it again. And again. And again.

* * *

Sneak Peek Chapter 8: Meeting real superheroes

"What am I hearing? Little Angel got hitched and I wasn't invited," Tony Stark says loudly upon entering the dining hall.

"Is that Tony Stark?" Evelyn whispers toward her husband.

"I think he is," Marcus says.

"Hey, kiddo," Clint says and comes running into the room and basically picking Tris up and into his arms.

"Barton, put me down," Tris says giggling.

"Nope," he says smiling.

"Cap, please, help," she pleads jokingly.

"Can't help you, kid," Steve says.

"Is that Captain America?" Andrew asks no one in particular.

"I think he is," Marcus answers again.

"Barton, if you don't put me down I'll tell Romanov about Singapore," she threatens. At that Barton puts her down.

"You wouldn't," he says.

"You wanna bet?" she asks raising an eyebrow.

 **A/N: Please review. And don't forget to vote.**

 **Transmission: End**


	8. Meeting real superheroes

**A/N: Hello agents! I post today because on Monday and Tuesday I will be gone on a little trip with my BFF. Those of you who follow me on Twitter/Instagram/Facebook etc. have seen some shit lately I posted. More of said shit will follow. :) I discovered (not really) Dubsmash and made a few videos. Cos I'm a freaking idiot.**

 **A special thanks for my beta reader Sweetwaterspice who manages to English-ize this story. My native language isn't English and yeah... I don't think I have to say more. I love you, big sis.**

 **Voting : This is what I hate about this site. You can't post links. If you want to vote google BetterinTexas Fiction. It's a ning site. You have to register. Once in look for BIT Awards 2016. It will redirect you to a survey. You can vote for both my stories "Covert Operative" and "SHIELD2".**

 **Thank you and enjoy this new chapter.**

Chapter 8: Meeting real superheroes

Tobias and Tris don't leave her room until the next morning. They had sex a few more times that night and very early in the morning taking an opportunity to talk some more while recharging their batteries. They shared things about their past, childhood, teen years, hopes and dreams. Tris said it is important to know things about each other, mainly to be able to maintain the story they fed everyone, but both soon skipped the basic information and went into personal things. Tobias told her about his ex-girlfriends and how he never really liked it that people identified him with his father or his parents' wealth. How in junior high he played baseball and he was number four on the field. When he went to high school he just introduced himself as Four. People knew his real name, but respected his decision to be his own person apart from his parents. Tobias just wanted to be a normal teenager and thanks to this unusual nickname he was able to be that. He revealed that he had been friends with Zeke, Shauna and Will for quite some time but he was a bit surprised that she was related to them. He never met her sister Christina, not before the wedding anyway, but he is good friends with her husband, Will.

Tris decided to share a few more details about her life and work. She told him about the Academy, how she met Uriah, Lynn and Marlene, how she was bullied and often beaten up by other students. She then proceeded to tell him about New York.

"I was supposed to fly out that evening to Iraq, but every available agent was called in. I was already in New York, visiting Shauna and Zeke when I got the call. When I told my boss that I was still in New York he gave me the coordinates to drive to our meeting point. What few realized was that the Avengers weren't the only ones fighting that day. Many agents died or got injured. I myself was shot twice and barely made it, if it wouldn't have been for Captain Rogers. I'm actually proud to say that I fought next to Captain America himself," she says grinning, while tracing small circles on Tobias' naked chest. They just made love for the… they just made love and Tris decided to share something. Tobias listens and at the same time tries to imagine her out there on the battlefield, fighting to protect everyone at the cost of her own life. She is so brave. She went into a battle with an enemy she knew nothing about. She fought the fucking aliens who tried to destroy their planet. "When back-up came we sent the Captain to join his team to fight the final battle. We all knew we wouldn't stand a chance without the Avengers. The only thing we did was to delay the Chitauri from spreading like a virus. But thankfully Stark did for once something useful and ejected that nuclear missile[1] into outer space killing the mother-ship of those alien motherfuckers," she says with a chuckle. Tobias pulls her closer to him, trying to protect her from whatever invisible enemy is out there to hurt her. He hated her at first, but now that he knows what this incredible girl, woman, went through he can't find it in him to even think ill of her. He never told this to anyone. He was there. He was in New York when the aliens came. He went to see one of his girlfriends, an actress, and just got caught in the middle of all of it. He remembers that he tried to flee the city like everyone else, looking for the shortest way out. While he was running on the streets aliens flew above his head, followed by Iron Man and Thor. He only got glimpses of the heroes of New York while in battle and he saw agents fighting those creatures. But truth be told the Avengers weren't the only heroes that day. Every man and woman, SHIELD, FBI, police whoever fought back became a hero that day. They all risked their lives to protect others. Never in a million years would he have imagined marrying one of them.

"I was there," he says, deciding to share this with her. He knows he can trust her.

"Where?" she asks looking up.

"New York, when it happened," he says.

"What?" she asks surprised. That was the last thing she expected him to say. He was there. Tris looks him over as if it were the first time she saw him. What is she expecting to find? Injuries? They would have healed by now. He remains quiet, despite her outburst. He gives an innocent smile, almost shy. Tris swallows.

"Yeah, but nothing happened to me. At least nothing bad," he says, trying to ease her mind. They keep staring at each other.

"Means the good guys did a good job keeping you safe," she finally says and lays her head back on his chest. He strokes her hair gently, kissing the top of her head every now and then. "I assume this isn't common knowledge," she says. Always so perceptive.

"No. My parents don't know," he says.

"Don't worry. I won't tell, if you don't want me to. I know what it means to keep this from your parents. I don't need mom and dad to stress out over stuff that happened a long time ago."

"Tris?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there anything else you want to share with me?" he asks. On one hand he wants to know everything about her, but on the other he is afraid of what else might have happened to her.

"There are some other things, but I think it's enough for now," she says and he can tell he won't get anything more out of her. He nods and kisses her head again.

"Maybe we should go out. They are probably wondering where we are. Unless they heard us," he says chuckling, remembering the cries of pleasure from them both.

"I doubt they heard anything. My room is sound proof. You could fuck me into oblivion and no one would know. Well, they could guess, but no one could hear a damn thing," she says.

"Really?"

"Yup," she says and gets up. "I'm gonna take a shower. Wanna join?" she asks batting her eyelashes.

"Isn't your shower super small?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

"It's big enough for you to pick me up and fuck me hard," she says and he grins. God, this woman is insatiable.

An hour later the newlyweds emerge from their isolation and join their parents in the dining hall along with Tris' friends.

"Where the hell have you been?" Lynn asks.

"Obviously, she needed some alone time with her hubby," Uriah says teasingly.

"Yeah, we fucked our brains out," Tris says smirking, which makes Evelyn and Natalie choke on their coffee, Andrew's eyes to widen and Marcus to grin at his son, who grins back.

"Beatrice," her mom, finally says.

"Relax, mom. I'm kidding. We talked. We decided to put our differences aside and work together."

"And you needed all this time?" Uriah teases again.

"He's a guy and last time I checked you dumbasses are extremely slow," she says and plops down in a spare chair while Tobias sits between her and his father. They had already talked and said they should not go around telling people they just spent the past fourteen hours fucking. Although, it was kind of obvious that Tris would say that. She told him that the best way to keep a secret is to tell a lie, wrapped in truth and exaggerate it. The lie was that they just talked, but since she announced practically to everyone who was in the room that they had sex in such an exaggerated way she was pretty sure that everyone would immediately dismiss her statement. Knowing how the human brain deciphered information, Tris had no doubts the group would.

"So you two talked," Evelyn says smiling.

"Yeah, we decided there's no going back now, at least not until we figure things out," Tobias says. His mother frowns. To be honest, he doesn't want to go back either. He thought he wanted that, but not anymore. But he can't be sure about Tris. Maybe she still wants to divorce him.

"Hey, you okay?" she asks whispering.

"What?" he asks confused.

"You are so quiet. Is something wrong?" she asks, her eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm fine," he says, but Tris gives him a look that says she doesn't buy it.

"I kept thinking of all we talked about. I never shared so much with anyone," he says.

"And?" she asks still confused by his reaction.

"And? I don't want to go back to having to share things again," he says, hoping she'll get what he means. She seems to be able to understand him most of the times, he just hopes she does now too.

"Tobias, I'm not suffering from amnesia. In fact, I have an eidetic memory, which means I remember everything that ever happened to me," she says.

"That's not what I meant," he says exasperated.

"I know what you meant, but it's too soon to talk about _us_ when we don't know if we really want _us_ to be an _us,_ " she says. At least she understood what he meant and he guesses she is right. One wild night isn't enough to decide their future. He nods. Maybe he should slow down, wait and see. Perhaps he could be jumping into something way over his head.

They eat their breakfast and make small talk. The Prior's and Eaton's keep more to themselves while Tris and her friends are very loud and joke around. It's strange for her parents to see Tris this way. They always saw her as a quiet, well-behaved young lady, not this crazy, loud … person. Tobias however enjoys watching her like this, in her element, no restraints whatsoever.

"What am I hearing? Little Angel got hitched and I wasn't invited," Tony Stark says loudly upon entering the dining hall.

"Is that Tony Stark?" Evelyn whispers toward her husband. Having heard the billionaire, everyone else turns to see if he truly is who they think.

"I think he is," Marcus says, his coffee mug in front of his mouth.

"Hey, kiddo," Clint says and comes running into the room and basically picking Tris up and into his arms.

"Barton, put me down," Tris says giggling.

"Nope," he says smiling.

"Cap, please, help," she pleads jokingly.

"Can't help you, kid," Steve says.

"Is that Captain America?" Andrew asks no one in particular.

"I think he is," Marcus answers again.

"Captain America," Natalie whispers next to Evelyn who keeps her eyes glued to the Avenger. Both women are practically drooling at this point and the men just stare with their mouths hanging open how the youngest member of their family is casually interacting with all of them.

"This is probably a bad time and a groupie thing too, but you think Tris could get me an autograph from the Captain," Evelyn asks Natalie in a hushed voice, trying not get noticed by anyone. She feels a little silly, but she can't deny the man's attractiveness. She might own an action figure (or more) depicting the star-spangled hero.

"Only if I get one too," Natalie says absentmindedly staring at the tall, blonde man.

"Barton, if you don't put me down I'll tell Romanov about Singapore," she threatens. At that Barton puts her down.

"You wouldn't," he says.

"You wanna bet?" she asks raising an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you little bunny tell us you were getting married?" Tony walks over to her and puts his arm over her shoulder. Tris looks around at the three Avengers.

"I knew that Barton was back home at the farm, Cap had a mission with Nat and you," she says looking at Stark, "I just don't like you," she says with a straight face.

"WHAT?" Stark exclaims. "Straight to the feels," he says and pretends to have a broken heart.

"Oh, shut up," she says and smacks him lightly.

"So, where's this prince charming of yours?" Barton asks.

"Right over there," she says smirking and points at Tobias. "Come, let me introduce you to my family," she says and walks closer to the table. "My parents, Andrew and Natalie Prior," she points toward them and they wave, "my in-laws, Marcus and Evelyn Eaton," they do the same as the Prior's, "and my husband, Tobias Eaton." Tobias nods. "Family, these are three of the Avengers, meet Clint Barton a.k.a. Hawkeye, Tony Stark a.k.a. Iron Man or Iron Dumbass like Natasha likes to call him," she says with a chuckle and Tony says "hey" offended. "You've got a problem with that, Stark?" she asks the billionaire.

"Hell, I do," he says loudly.

"Then go to Romanov. I'm sure she'll listen," Tris says and both Cap and Hawkeye, as well as the agents there laugh. "And last but not least," Tris resumes the introductions, "Steve Rogers a.k.a. Captain America." They all greet each other and shake hands. Natalie and Evelyn almost have heart attacks when Steve kisses each of their hands and offers them one of his most charming smiles. At times like these, Natalie and Evelyn both wish they were single and alone with the Avenger. Ugh, heads out of the gutter, ladies!

"Where's Coulson?" Steve asks after a while.

"I think in his office. By the way, did you sign those goddamn cards yet?" Tris asks.

"Language, young lady," Steve says.

"Lighten up, Captain. Let the girl speak freely," Tony says smirking.

"That's no language for a proper young lady," Steve defends.

"Cap, I love you like crazy," Tris says batting her eyelashes, "but when exactly did I ever behave like a proper young lady?"

"Other than on covert ops?" Barton adds and Tris nods.

"NEVER," Uriah, Lynn and Tony yell and then start laughing.

"You guys are impossible," Steve says and gets up, leaving the dining hall.

"Oh, come on, Cap," Tris shouts after him.

"He'll come around," Barton says patting her shoulder.

"I know. So, did you find the lair of those motherfuckers?" Tris asks.

"Beatrice," Natalie scolds.

"What?" Tris asks confused.

"Language," her mother says.

"Oh, not you too."

"Beatrice? Your name is Beatrice?" Tony asks and starts laughing.

"Yeah, got a problem with that, Anthony?" Tris asks glaring at Stark.

"It's strange, so not you at all," he says.

"Shut up, Stark. See? This is why I didn't invite you to my wedding."

"I'm hurt, really hurt, Angel," he says.

"Grow up, dude."

They continue their sibling-like argument for a while, until Coulson asks Barton and Stark to join him and Steve in Coulson's office.

"I didn't know you knew Tony Stark," Andrew says.

"Well, I couldn't just tell you, without you asking me where from," she says smirking.

"And Captain America," Evelyn adds.

"And Hawkeye, Black Widow, the Hulk," Tris says.

"You know the Hulk too?" Tobias asks.

"Well, yeah, he is an Avenger too. Well, I know Banner a lot better, but still."

"And don't forget Thor," Daisy chimes in.

"He is so fucking dreamy," Bobbi says with heart eyes.

"Yeah, so dreamy," Tris agrees.

"Tris, maybe you wanna stop drooling with your new husband sitting right next to you," Uriah says laughing his ass off.

"Oh, yeah right," she says loud, but adds whispering and holds up four fingers, "Four can be dreamy, but he is also fucking hot and I just wanna fuck him again." Tobias smirks and is extremely glad he is sitting at the table and his genital region is covered by it, otherwise this would have been awkward and embarrassing. "Wanna have another chat?" Tris asks wiggling her eyebrows.

"Maybe in a minute," he says and grabs her hand so that no one sees it and puts it over his engorged manhood.

* * *

Sneak Peek Chapter 9: Preparing to go back

"Nice gathering you have here, boss. You guys deciding who should take the ring back to Mordor?" Tris asks and Tobias chuckles at her "Lord of the Rings" reference.

"Tris, good. We were just about to call you," Coulson starts saying but Tony interrupts.

"But we figured you were riding your hubby into oblivion."

"You do realize I have a video of you in a compromising position that I could always show to Pepper?" Tris asks sitting down in her favorite place, the window sill, Tobias sitting next to her on the chair.

"You wouldn't," Tony says serious.

"Why do you guys keep saying that? I'm not a high-society well-behaved chick. Romanov put me through an initiation of her own that rivaled the Dothraki's," she says.

"Who?" Steve asks confused.

"Game of Thrones," Coulson explains, but Steve still looks confused. "I'll explain later."

* * *

 **A/N: Please review and don't forget to vote.**

 **[1] The government launched a nuclear missile to destroy New York and prevent the Chitauri to invade the whole planet. Iron Man prevent that by intercepting it and flying it through a dimensional portal hitting the mother-ship in deep space.**

 **Transmission: End.**


	9. Preparing to go back

**A/N: Hello agents! I won't bore you much.**

 **A special thanks for my beta reader Sweetwaterspice. She doesn't write Divergent fics, but if you are looking for high-quality smut - read her stories.  
**

 **Voting : If you want to vote google BetterinTexas Fiction. It's a ning site. You have to register. Once in look for BIT Awards 2016. It will redirect you to a survey. You can vote for both my stories "Covert Operative" and "SHIELD2".**

 **Thank you and enjoy this new chapter.**

Chapter 9: Preparing to go back

After Tobias finally calmed himself down they both got up and left without as much as a glance toward the others. They could still hear her friends and their families commenting on the sudden leave, but ignored them. Once inside Tris' room they lock the door and attack each other, both fighting for dominance over the other.

An hour later Tris is half lying on top of Tobias while he is playing with a strand of her hair. They did it twice and even would have gone for a third time, but not getting enough sleep the night before exhausted them so they just relaxed for a bit without saying another word, until Tobias breaks the silence.

"You wanna go on a date with me?" he asks. She looks up at him and wonders if he is serious.

"A date?" she asks.

"Yeah. I want to take you out on a date. A real one."

"Tobias, we went on a date. Didn't go that well," she says amused.

"Yeah, but things have changed," he says smiling.

"Yeah, they did," she says grinning. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to go on a date?"

"I want us to try, just like my father suggested, but we should start from the beginning," Tobias explains.

"So, basically, you wanna date your wife," she summarizes.

"Exactly," he confirms with a nod of his head.

"You do realize that dating comes before marriage?" she asks sarcastically.

"I thought you wanted to give it a try, to get away from all this," he says. During their long talks last night Tris mentioned that she wanted to retire and try to have a normal life.

"Yeah, I suppose," she says and sits up.

"Then let's try. I know I've said this before but I am really sorry for what I said and did to you in the past," he says sitting up as well.

"You didn't really do much and as for what you said you were pissed just as much as I was." She remains quiet for a while and looks away. When she turns back his gaze is still trained on her and a serious expression on his face makes him look older.

"Okay. Let's try." He smiles widely before crashing his lips over hers. The kiss isn't like before filled with passion, but instead is gentle and soft and full of promise.

"I promise I won't hurt you, not intentionally," he vows.

"I wish I could make the same promise," she says and he looks at her surprised. "You know, 'cause I can kick your ass and stuff," she says grinning. God, she's still annoying.

"You suck, Mrs. Eaton," he says playful.

"And don't you like it," she says and he rolls his eyes.

"You think we should leave this room and return to the others?" he asks.

"Yeah, we probably should. Besides, I really need to talk to Coulson about our situation," she says. He kisses her one more time before getting off the bed and putting his clothes back on.

Within ten minutes they are back out and are heading toward the Director's office. Tris knocks on the door and is surprised to see both her parents and in-laws in there along with Tony and Steve.

"Nice gathering you have here, boss. You guys deciding who should take the ring back to Mordor?" Tris asks and Tobias chuckles at her "Lord of the Rings" reference.

"Tris, good. We were just about to call you," Coulson starts saying but Tony interrupts.

"But we figured you were riding your hubby into oblivion."

"You do realize I have a video of you in a compromising position that I could always show to Pepper?" Tris asks sitting down in her favorite place, the window sill, Tobias sitting next to her on the chair.

"You wouldn't," Tony says serious.

"Why do you guys keep saying that? I'm not a high-society well-behaved chick. Romanov put me through an initiation of her own that rivaled the Dothraki's," she says.

"Who?" Steve asks confused.

"Game of Thrones," Coulson explains, but Steve still looks confused. "I'll explain later."

"You wanted to talk to me, boss," Tris says trying to change the subject.

"Yes. We talked and also spoke to our contacts at the FBI. There is a search party who is looking for you and since Stark is such a good person," Coulson says and looks at the billionaire, "he offered to help."

"Yeah, I'm going to rescue you all," Tony says with a smug grin on his face.

"Oh, dear God," Tris exclaims under her breath. Tobias chuckles and rubs her knee. "Okay. When are you going to rescue us?" Tris asks Stark.

"Tonight. You'll be sleeping in your own beds."

"Alright. I guess we'll be beaten up and bloody," Tris says and both Evelyn and Natalie look shocked. Tris jumps off the window sill and walks to Stark. "Hit me," she says.

"What?" Andrew asks in disbelief as he watches his daughter stand in front of the billionaire.

"Nah-uh. You're just gonna punch me in the nuts again," Tony says and takes a step back.

"Don't be a pussy," Tris mocks.

"Why should he punch you?" Marcus asks.

"We're supposed to be held hostage. And I have to say those fuckers did a poor job with you guys. I would have expected a lot more bruises and black eyes," she says looking them over.

"Tris, we're not going to beat you all up. We can use make-up," Coulson says.

"What? What happened to _it has to be for real_?" Tris asks holding her hands on her hips.

"That's different when it's for a mission. Besides, while you are trained to take a beating I doubt any of them is," Coulson argues.

"Alright. But no interviews until our wounds heal. We don't need to explain things."

"No. We already decided that after you all get rescued you will stay home for a while and the FBI will send people to check on you," Coulson explains further.

They go through every detail until it's time to get into position. They decided to wait until after eight p.m. and release a statement that the Eatons and Priors were rescued by a special task force of the FBI and Iron Man. Of course, Tony had to go in front of the cameras and make a statement, but for once Tris was glad his vibrant personality could be used for something good.

By late night Tris and Tobias arrive at Tobias' penthouse apartment, while his parents went home and decided to invite Tris' parents to spend the night there. SHIELD took care of Tris' things and brought them over, as well as made sure that the apartment was secure.

Once Tris is inside her new home she goes straight to the couch and plops down. Tobias joins her being home for the first time in days.

"Home sweet home," he says.

"How about a tour?" she asks.

"Sure," he says standing up. "This is the living room and over there's the kitchen," he points to his left.

"Let's start in the bathroom," she suggests with a smirk.

"Tris, you're going to kill me," he says grinning and goes to pick her up. Tris jumps into his arms and wraps her legs around his waist.

"Nah, I still need you," she says and he leans forward to kiss her.

The next days passed and SHIELD made sure that the kidnapped victims were safe. Uriah started working at Andrew's firm to make sure he was safe and since the two office buildings, the Prior's and the Eaton's, were close to each other Uriah was always available in case Tris needed back-up.

Tris talked to Marcus and Tobias and decided to get a more permanent job at her husband's firm. To the staff she was the young wife of Eaton Junior and wouldn't work there full-time, but come in almost daily. It was easier for them this way. She would have an excuse to walk around the office and inspect things for herself.

But she also had other motives, Tobias being just one of them. The job Marcus offered her seemed more and more appealing. This is what she wanted. Wasn't it? She was twenty-four years old and had seen more death and misery than her entire family plus the new addition combined. She wanted to be normal. But given her Inhuman status would she really be normal? And was it fair of her to drag Tobias into it?

Her life was messed up before but now… she had to figure things out. She couldn't just leave and forget about Tobias and the Eatons. Marcus was in danger and maybe Tobias too. No, she needed to stay put and make sure these people were safe. This is what she signed up for.

"How was your first day at work?" Tobias asks her as they sit in their dining room eating some ravioli they prepared together.

"Was okay. I checked the premise. No surveillance, other than mine. The computers are clean and I checked the backgrounds of all the employees. I think I will be bored tomorrow," she tells him.

"You checked all of this in one day?" he asks astonished.

"Yup," she answers with a smile.

"I guess I'll have to find something for you tomorrow then," he says grinning.

"Just for the record, I'm not gonna blow you under your desk," she says pointing her fork at him.

"We'll see," he replies smirking.

The next day Tobias asks Tris into his office. His secretary Myra just informed him that she is pregnant and will leave in roughly four months to prepare for the arrival of her baby. Tobias congratulated her immediately and asked her to help Tris learn her way around the office.

"You son of a bitch," Tris says once Myra leaves.

"What did I do?" he asks innocently.

"You are seriously making me your secretary," she says angry, her arms crossed over her chest. She is standing in front of his desk while he is sitting in his chair grinning stupidly.

"I need a secretary," he replies amused.

"You have one," she barks.

"She's going to leave to take care of her baby," he tells her calmly, still amused by her reaction. She kept it together while Myra was in his office, but the moment she left Tris erupted.

"Well, you should have told her to not get pregnant then," Tris argues, completely irrational. When she said she wanted a normal job, secretary was the last thing on her mind. Especially not his.

"Hey, it's not like I knocked her up," he defends.

"Whatever," she says rolling her eyes and giving him the finger. She walks out of his office and leaves the door wide open. "Stop staring. It's rude," she yells at someone and Tobias silently laughs and shakes his head.

Tris decides to take a mouthful of fresh air and heads up to the roof. She always loved the high ground and felt more in her element there. If Stark wouldn't be such a dick she would ask him to let her use one of his spare suites[1] . Obviously, after disinfecting it first.

She was just enjoying the warm sun when her phone started ringing. She pulls it out and looks at the caller ID. Stark. What now?

"Yellow?" she answers her phone.

"Angel, so good to hear you. Where are you baby girl?" Tony asks cheerful.

"Please, for the love of God, stop calling me that," she says a little exasperated.

"But Angel is your codename, baby girl," he says and Tris can see his smug grin.

"I didn't mean… never mind. What do you want?" she asks irritated.

"Mission," he says more serious now.

"I'm already on a mission," she retorts.

"Coulson needs a Black Widow for this one," he says.

"Coulson already has a Black Widow, the original Black Widow. Remember? You fought with her a lot," Tris says half angry, half exhausted by his behavior.

"Nah, baby girl. Romanov is on a mission with Cap. We need to do this together, you and me. I'm coming to pick you up. ETA 5 minutes," he informs her. What?

"Tony, I can't leave. I have a job here," she forcefully says into her phone.

"Don't worry, Flare was informed and is on his way to make sure Eaton is safe. We need you, Angel."

The line goes dead and Tris sighs. Damn it. What was Coulson thinking? She is already on a mission. But if they require a Black Widow this means this is dangerous and top secret. Should she tell Tobias? No, better not. He might talk too much about it and someone might hear them. No, Uriah would probably explain things later. Besides, Stark would pick her up any minute. And as if on cue a quinjet lands on the large rooftop. Tris boards it quickly and the minute they take off Tris receives a message from Uriah letting her know that he arrived and is currently in Marcus' office informing both him and his son of Tris' mission. Just as she finishes reading Tobias calls her, but she ignores him.

"Trouble in paradise?" Stark asks and Tris glares. "Alrighty then. No small talk."

"What's the mission?" she asks trying to change the subject. She turns off her phone to make sure Tobias gets the idea to not disturb her during missions.

"We have intel that a Hydra group is located West of Mexico City. The group apparently is in possession of a Terrigen Obelisk and wants to use it on the local population to draw out more Inhumans. Our mission is to retrieve the obelisk, neutralize the threat and if possible gather some intel. As far as we know the group in Mexico is just a satellite operation, but they might have intel on other such groups or even who is in charge now," Tony explains.

"Copy that. Hey, why are you on a mission with me?" she asks about this unusual turn of events.

"I will come with you, but first we're flying to the Playground to pick up two other agents," he informs her.

"That doesn't answer my question," she says.

"I know. Coulson asked me. The two other agents are more of the muscle and we will be the brains on this op. I will help you retrieve intel, but you will have to pick up the obelisk since you are the only one who won't be turned into stone when touching it," he says and she nods.

Tris wondered why she was called in for this mission. There were several others qualified enough to go. Daisy could have gone. As an Inhuman she can pick up the obelisk without getting killed. So, why Tris?

The answer would soon come.

* * *

Sneak Peek Chapter 10: The life of an agent

"You can torture me as much and as long as you want. We both went through the same training at the Academy," Tris says, her voice strained.

"Nah, Garrett was extra helpful in that department," Ward says leaning back in his chair.

"So was Romanov," Tris retorts.

"Touche. But I need you to tell me where your little base is located," Ward says.

"Tahiti," Tris replies immediately.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review and don't forget to vote. Love you all, my brave agents.**

 **Another thing. After chapter 10 I will take a short hiatus. A few weeks to recover, maybe even take a longer trip. I will keep writing as best as I can to delight you once I'm back :)**

 **Transmission: End.**


	10. The life of an agent

**A/N: Hello agents! Thank you for staying with me. For now this will be the last chapter. As I've announced last week I'm taking a break for a few weeks, gather my thoughts, try to put some things in the right order. the story isn't done, but there is stuff going on in my life and I don't want the quality of my work to suffer because of it. I hope you understand.**

 **You can PM me or send me messages via Tumblr (christiwind. tumblr. com no spaces) or use Kik (username cloakseeker).**

 **A big thank you to my big sis sweetwaterspice. You are not only proof-reading my shit you also use a red marker to point it out :D Luv ya.**

 **Voting poll still open for BetterinTexas Awards 2016. Please vote!**

 **Thanks so much for coming on this journey! I love you all!**

Chapter 10: The life of an agent

After a short briefing, Coulson sends the small team on their mission. Tris was relieved that Bobbi was one of the agents, but was a bit irritated that Lance Hunter, Bobbi's ex-husband and Tris' current pain in the butt tagged along also. She knew that Hunter and Bobbi still loved each other and despite their bickering they always made sure that the other was safe. It seemed natural that Coulson would send those two together.

Upon seeing photos of the hideout, Tris recognized one face: Grant Ward. Now she understood why Coulson wouldn't send Daisy. Even after everything that happened Tris knew that at some point Daisy loved that traitor. It makes perfect sense why she was the obvious choice. The only other person who could pick up the obelisk would have been Lincoln, Daisy's boyfriend, but that would have ended in a disaster. No, she had to go. She would have to deal with Tobias later. Besides, they all knew this might happen. Before anything she is a SHIELD agent. Her duty is toward the agency. Family and friends later. Right?

The quinjet is approaching the Hydra hideout and the agents plus Iron Man get ready. They decided to leave Tony behind for a while, so that the trained specialists could do a recon and assess the situation before advertising their arrival. Everyone in the world knew who Iron Man was and they didn't need to alert the enemy of their presence.

Using earpieces the three agents slowly started closing in on their target. Once the coast was clear Tris alerts Tony where she is, so that he can come and help her retrieve the intel they needed. Meanwhile, Bobbi and Hunter knocked out one agent after the other. It seems these bastards get weaker and dumber every time.

"Bloody hell," Hunter says as he knocks out his fifth opponent.

"Pull yourself together, Hunter," Bobbi says a little irritated.

"What? I'm not saying they are hard to beat, just that they are so many," he complains.

"Guys, does any of you have eyes on Ward?" Tris asks them, hoping to stop the unnecessary talk.

"Negative," Bobbi replies.

"Nope," comes from Hunter.

Tris turns to Tony who got out of his suit to work his magic with the central computer. For a low-profile hideout, this place looks very high tech. Tris can't shake the feeling that something is off. They had intel of several more Hydra agents but on her way to the control room Tris barely saw two. The ones Hunter and Bobbi already knocked out don't compare to the number they actually expected. Something is fishy.

"Hurry up, Tony. Something's wrong here, but I don't know what," Tris says just as an explosion is heard. She ducks under the desk and draws her gun. Tony gets into his suit and gets into a fighting position. Tris calls Bobbi and Hunter in but there is no response.

A large man enters the control room and fires an EMP at Tony which renders his suit temporarily useless.

"God damn it," he curses.

The young agent gets out and starts firing, but each bullet is repelled and the large man now looks at her for the first time. Tris empties her mag but the giant doesn't even move a muscle. She ponders if she should transform or not, but right now her powers aren't common knowledge and she doesn't want to give up her advantage. She tries to concentrate and soon realizes he is Inhuman. Maybe if she lets him know they are the same he will reconsider hurting her. " _Who am I kidding? He's Hydra. He won't care,"_ she thinks to herself. Just as she reflects upon her options a familiar yet undesirable face appears in the door.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" Ward says entering the room and passing the giant.

"Ward," Tris says through gritted teeth.

"Agent Prior. Long time no see," he says snickering.

"Drop dead," she curses.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," he says and walks closer to where Tony lies down. Tris hopes Jarvis[1] keeps the suit locked. "I never thought Coulson would send an Avenger to check out this little place. It's so insignificant for that," he says and turns to look at the young woman.

"Well, we all got bored and decided to just raid one of your hideouts," she retorts bitchy.

"My, my. What a temper. I wonder if your new husband knows that mouth of yours."

"Leave him out of this," she says, her voice dead cold, but her heart is beating very fast. _Damn you, Ward_.

"What?"

"I didn't come after you when you killed your folks. Leave my family out of this," she says and Ward nods.

"I always appreciated this about you. Unlike others you understand that only we are allowed to deal with family," he says and sits down on the chair previously occupied by Stark.

"Ward, I don't like you and I couldn't care less about your diabolical family. I read your file and you probably read mine. I know that Garrett[2] wanted to recruit me, but I was too loyal to SHIELD for him to even try," Tris says and Ward nods.

"I know. He told me. But Romanov was your SO[3] and I told John it would be suicide to include you," Ward reveals.

"So, what next?" Tris asks, even though she already knows the answer to that one.

Three hours later...

Tony is still in his suit. He decided to play dead until Jarvis finished copying all the files on the server. Tony specifically created a virus that would not only break through all firewalls and remain undetected, but would also copy all the files and send them to a secure server of his own. It was a good thing Pepper[4] suggested he modify the suit to act "dead" but still function at full capacity.

On his right he identified Bobbi Morse shackled to a chair, while Lance Hunter is on his left lying down all beaten up and bloody. He is alive, but just barely. Those Hydra fuckers really did a good job with the mouthy Brit.

As for Tris, she was sitting patiently on a chair in front of a desk, not saying anything. Tony wondered why she was so silent, but then Ward opened the door. The Hydra agent enters the room and sits down on the chair in front of Tris.

"You're a tough cookie. No wonder Garrett wanted to recruit you. Too bad you are loyal to SHIELD," Ward says chuckling.

"Fuck you," Tris curses.

"Aw, that's not very nice," Ward says and does something that makes Tris wince. Tony can't see what is happening and he can't risk moving without letting the enemy know he is awake.

"You can torture me as much and as long as you want. We both went through the same training at the Academy," Tris says, her voice strained.

"Nah, Garrett was extra helpful in that department," Ward says leaning back in his chair.

"So was Romanov," Tris retorts.

"Touche. But I need you to tell me where your little base is located," Ward says.

"Tahiti[5]," Tris replies immediately.

"That's funny," Ward says unamused. "You'll talk, even if I have to rip each finger nail out or break each of your pretty little girly bones in half to get what I need."

"I suggest you start now, you sick son of a bitch," Tris curses. Ward stands up and connects his fist with Tris' face, knocking her out. He leaves the room and the prisoners be. For the moment.

The room remains silent for another ten minutes before a groan is heard from Hunter. He is sitting up, with somewhat difficulty and looks around.

"Hey, Bob. You alright, love?" he asks.

"Yeah. But Tris is in not in such good shape. We need to get out of here."

"What about the metal suit?" he asks referring to Tony.

"I'm up. I just let them think I'm knocked out," Tony tells them as quietly as possible.

"Nice," the Brit says sarcastically. "The billionaire went into sleep mode while us bastards get bloody beaten up."

"Hunter, enough," Tris says.

"Tris, you alright?" Bobbi asks concerned.

"Peachy. Stark, are you done?" she asks and both Bobbi and Hunter exchange strange looks not understanding the meaning of the question, but remain silent nevertheless.

"Yes. Ready when you are," he replies.

"Good. Hunter, can you move?" she asks.

"Not without difficulty," he replies and stands up.

"Bobbi?" Tris asks her friend.

"Yes. I just need to get rid of these," she says and pulls at her restraints.

"Tony, help her first and then me."

Stark gets up and using a precision laser frees first Bobbi and then Tris. It's only now when he stands in front of her that he sees what they have been doing to her.

"Fuck, that must hurt," he says.

"I'm fine. But I won't be able to use my right hand for a while," Tris answers.

"I activated the autopilot of the quinjet and put in our coordinates. Cloaking is up and ETA two minutes," Bobbi informs.

"Are we supposed to bloody teleport, Bob?" Hunter asks irritated.

"No, you dimwit. Stark will blow a hole into the wall," she says rolling her eyes.

"Oh, that makes sense. What about the bad guys?" Hunter asks.

"They are occupied with some other shit on the other side of the hideout," Stark informs.

"Let's go," Tris commands, but winces from the pain.

Stark uses one of his thrusters and blows a hole big enough for them to slip through. Thankfully the quinjet already reached their location and they board the small aircraft and fly away before the Hydra agents even register what happened.

Tris sits down next to Bobbi who is currently patching up Hunter, since he is much more injured than Tris or herself, while Stark flies the quinjet back to base. Once Bobbi is done with Hunter she wants to take care of Tris but she refuses on the grounds that Bobbi should take care first of herself. After a little arguing Bobbi accepts her defeat and patches herself up quickly to get on with Tris.

Once the quinjet lands a medical team receives the injured agents and take them to the infirmary where Coulson ordered a special mobile command center. He lets Stark explain what he found and transfers the data onto the SHIELD secure server, keeping a copy to himself.

Tris proceeds to tell her boss about the Inhuman giant who could withstand gunfire as if nothing. Tony confirms that after scanning the entire hideout with special scanners the size and looks of fireflies that there was no obelisk there or at least not when they got there.

Coulson sighs. They hoped they could retrieve such a dangerous object, but they would get another chance. Hopefully soon.

He dismisses his agents and asks Stark to fly Tris back home.

Tris wasn't at all pleased to go home. She was beaten up, tortured, but more importantly pissed that Ward now knew her weakness. Well, he knew about it before. But now he is invested in her. He wants to break her otherwise he wouldn't have insisted in torturing her himself. That bastard was out for blood and Tris knew that he wouldn't stop until he was dead. So, that was Tris' new personal goal: kill Grant Ward.

"Tony, I need your help," she says from the seat next to him in the cockpit.

"Sure, whatever you need Angel," he says sympathetic.

To maintain his "unconscious" status he had to watch in silence how his young friend and ally got beaten up by three guys and then tortured by Ward using powerful electric shocks. But it was only after he got up to release her from her restraints did he see what he did to her. Using long sharp and thick needles he pushed the tips beneath her fingernails deep into her fingers prolonging her pain and multiplying it. He had no idea how she didn't cry out in pain each time a new needle was forced into her. When he asked her he shuddered. At one point, he heard her whimper, but thought she was crying in frustration. That bastard injected her with a powerful drug to keep her paralyzed and an anesthetic to keep her from feeling the pain. It was only after the latter wore off that she would feel the pain and all at once, tenfold, as it normally would.

Tony clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He saw how hard the SHIELD agents worked and fought and to experience how they got tortured by a low-life like Ward just disgusted him. Of course he would help her with anything. She was brave and loyal and deserved a timeout.

* * *

 **A/N: If I have messages for you I'll just post AN here.**

 **[1] Artificial Intelligence – named after Stark's late butler and friend. The AI controls the suit when Tony isn't in it.**

 **[2] John Garrett – recruited Ward when he was a teenager and turned him into a Hydra agent. He was killed a few weeks after the revelation of Hydra within SHIELD. He is also responsible for Ward's evil side, so to speak.**

 **[3] SO – supervising officer**

 **[4] Pepper Potts, Tony Stark's girlfriend and CEO of his company**

 **[5] Tahiti is a double entendre. During season one we learn that former director of SHIELD, Nick Fury, used a secret program to revive the current director Phil Coulson. The codename was TAHITI. Ward knows of its meaning, being part of the original Coulson team when they discover the truth.**

 **Transmission: End.**


	11. Bloody screams

Chapter 11: Bloody screams

 **A/N: Thank you all for being so patient. As you might know by now or not I went through some really tough times this year and needed time to find myself. I'm not entirely sure I managed to do that, but I feel a lot better. I will resume updating this story every Monday until another writer's block hits me *hoping that won't be the case*. I'm sorry I kept you waiting and I'm happy you have returned to read more about Tris and Tobias and what the life of a covert operative means.**

 **Love you all and God bless!**

Tony dropped her off at her home. The building where her new home was located had a helicopter pad. She got out and Tony promised her to return tomorrow with all that she requested.

Tris pulls out her phone and calls her parents and in-laws to ask them to come over. She doesn't leave them much of a choice and asks them to be there as soon as possible. She then calls Uriah to tell him to join them, but leaves out anything about her mission. Uriah can tell however that something went wrong. He worked and fought alongside her for years to know when she is withholding information. But he would find out soon.

Tris forgoes calling Tobias since he must have been at home anyway. Tris hid a spare key a few days ago, behind a painting in the hallway, and retrieves it when she hears voices coming from her new apartment. Tobias is in there with a woman. Tris steps closer and listens.

"Nita, get the fuck out," Tobias yells.

"But I love you, Toby," she says and Tris gags.

"Don't call me that. And leave. Whatever we had is over. I'm married now."

"Yeah, because your old man forced you to," she challenges.

"None of your God damn business," Tobias yells at her.

"Really? Where's your wife anyways? She already bored with you? Or you with her? I bet she was a virgin. No wonder her dad sold her to you. Probably no one wanted her," Nita says and starts laughing.

"Shut up, you bitch. Don't talk that way about my wife."

"I talk about her however I like. She stole you from me, baby," she says and undulates around Tobias.

"Stop it. She didn't steal me. You and I both know that what we had was just casual sex. Now, get out," he yells at her.

"Casual sex? How can you say that? I love you and I know you love me too," she says forceful.

"Love you? Don't be stupid. Of course, not. You were just an easy fuck for me. I'm married now. Stay away from me and my family."

"You'll regret this," she threatens.

Tris could hear steps approaching the front door. She steps aside and hides on the stairs, in a dark corner, while she listens as Nita Alvarez is taking the elevator.

"Bitch," she hears Tobias curse.

Tobias slams the door to their penthouse once the elevator door closes. She sits down on one of the stairs and decides to give her husband a few minutes to calm down. He would soon get more bad news and she wanted to give him at least a moment to himself before she barges in.

The elevator door opens yet again and she hears the familiar voices of her family. She quickly texts Uriah to stay behind and lets the Eatons and the Priors enter the penthouse.

The door to the staircase opens and Uriah looks her up and down.

"Be honest. On a scale from one to ten, how bad do I look?" Tris asks with a hint of a smirk.

"Like a dung beetle ate too much shit and had diarrhea for three days before it gave out and passed out in its own waste," Uriah says with a grin.

"Good. I almost thought I looked bad," she says trying to laugh but winces.

"You sure you wanna go inside? They will bombard you with questions," he says serious now.

"Yeah, I know. But we need to talk. And frankly I'd rather have the weeping mothers there to soften the kicks from the outraged men. Dude, I swear, I'm more afraid of their reaction than when I got beaten up and didn't know what Ward would do next," she confesses.

"Wait. Ward did this?" he asks incredulous and she nods. "That son of a bitch," he says and helps her up inspecting her thoroughly. She quickly tells him what Ward did but leaves out details of the mission. They leave it at that, Uriah understanding the secrecy, and enter her penthouse.

The reaction is as expected. Everyone turns their heads to look at the front door expecting only Uriah to enter. Once he is in, they realize Tris came in too. Upon seeing her Natalie almost faints and Evelyn drops the glass of water her son just gave her.

"Tris," Andrew gasps in disbelief.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Marcus asks shocked.

"Mission gone bad. Can we please sit. I think I'm going to vomit blood if I stand any longer," she says and Uriah helps her sit down on the couch.

"What mission? I thought you started working at Marcus's company," Andrew says confused looking from his daughter to his friend.

"She did, she is," Marcus says and looks over his daughter-in-law.

"Who did this?" Tobias asks still standing and looking at her both angry and desperate. He just can't understand how she can put herself at such risk. For what? Was it even worth it?

"An enemy," Tris says vaguely.

"That's not an answer," Tobias says sternly.

"Chill, dude," Uriah says and stands protectively in front of his friend. Tobias looks from him to her and for a moment he wonders if there's something going on between them. She never mentioned anything, but maybe she didn't want to. He suddenly feels jealous, really jealous. The way he never felt before. It's a fire inside him, burning, hurting him.

"Uri, sit boy," Tris says jokingly and then winces. "I asked you all hear to make you aware of a threat. The person who did this threatened you all. I already discussed it with my boss. We will make sure to keep you safe. Don't worry."

"And who's going to keep you safe?" Tobias asks angrily.

"I will," she says confidently and irritated at his question.

"You got beaten up badly," Tobias counters. Everyone else turns their heads from one to the other as if this was a tennis match and they were curious to see who would win. No one said a word.

"Lighten up. You think this is bad? Huh," she huffed. "I had worse. Besides, how else would I have gotten intel on the bastard if not making him talk. He might have been a fucking legend at the Academy, but the Black Widow herself trained me. I have a high tolerance for pain," she lies. That's bull. Everything hurts so bad that she asked Jemma to give her strong pain meds and something that would prevent her to shit herself. She was even wearing a special designed diaper in case she actually couldn't keep her bowels in anymore. This wasn't an often occurrence among the agents but those who went through this particular set of torture felt the effects for days afterwards. The pain meds were strong and she fought really hard not to fall asleep while standing. But now that she's sitting sleep seems to lure her in.

"Are you kidding me? Have you seen yourself? You are bruised up, bloody and wince with each breath you take. Don't think I didn't notice. I might not be a badass agent like you two, but I'm neither blind nor stupid."

"I never said you were," she defends.

"Kids, please. Stop fighting," Evelyn pleads with tears in her eyes. Natalie goes over to the couch and sits next to her daughter, trying to pull her in her arms.

"My poor baby," she says and tears stream down her face. Tris winces and stands up.

"See? That's why I never told you anything about this. You would overreact and cry. I'm fine. This is part of the job."

"Sweetheart, we are just worried about you," Natalie says and stands up as well.

"I know mom and I appreciate it greatly. Tomorrow Stark will help me make this penthouse safer than safe and then I'll proceed to reinforce your homes as well," Tris informs them.

"Maybe it'll be better for everyone to be in the same house," Uriah suggests.

"That's actually not a bad idea. We have plenty of room," Marcus says.

"We can't accept that," Andrew says.

"Andrew, please, this is the least I can do. Your daughter is helping keeping me safe. And we are all family now," Marcus insists.

"But how would we explain our presence in your house?" Natalie asks.

"You can say you are remodeling," Evelyn suggests.

"Great. You work out the details, I'll go lie down and try not to choke in my sleep," Tris says, but as she moves away the meds finally overcome her and she faints. The last thing she feels are two arms catching her before her exhausted body hits the floor. She assumes it's Uriah, but who cares? She can finally sleep.

Her sleep however is plagued by nightmares. Unlike others she isn't just dreaming about her friends dying but also her family. And among them is Tobias. When did she start caring for him to make him star in her nightmares?

Tobias is watching her. His family and the Priors as well as Uriah left half an hour ago. He then went immediately into their bedroom and lied down next to Tris's unconscious body. He gently smooths down her hair and keeps his hand over her forehead. It seems to Tobias she is having a fever. He looks over her. Her right hand is completely wrapped in bandages. He can only wonder what lies beneath that. She has a swollen eye that starts to blacken heavily. Her lips are split, she has a bandage on her left cheek; there are burn marks on her throat, like someone used a string or a rope to choke her. The thought of that happening makes him ball his fists. She looks so fragile lying down like this.

"No, don't hurt them," she mumbles in her sleep. She starts thrashing and before long she arches her back and starts screaming loudly. "Please, please, please," she pleads and Tobias can see the pain all over her face. It doesn't seem like physical pain, but rather mental torture. "Please, not them. Kill me, not them."

Tobias stares at her unable to put in words what he feels listening to her. Her plea is agonizing and it pulls at him. He wants to comfort her but he doesn't know how. She told him about her demons, but hearing her story is different from living it.

Here she was lying in their conjugal bed, thrashing because a nightmare plagued her. Her body beaten up, her mind scrambled, her heart torn. He cared for her, he was sure of that. But would it be enough to live this life? To live it with her? No, they agreed to a year. Afterwards they could part and everyone would be okay with that. That was the deal. No need to assume otherwise.

Tris bolts up and screams. Her voice is so loud and shrill that Tobias covers his ears to block the noise. She screams so loud and so hard that he almost hears something crack. Her scream stops. She looks around frantically, trying to get her bearings when she looks to her side and sees him. He reaches out to touch her and she flinches. He pulls back slightly before he throws all worry out the window and pulls her to his chest. The moment she is in his arms she breaks down and starts sobbing.

Tris realizes her throat hurts terribly and she thinks she might have lost her voice. But that is just the least of her problems. The dream. The dream seemed so real. So frightening. So horrifying. So realistic. It can't be a vision of the future; it just can't be! If this is real they needed to work to prevent it. If SHIELD can't stop this and the Avengers can't stop this either, then no one could. The end was just around the corner and Tris felt like her entire world was tumbling down. And to top it all off, Ward killed Tobias. Why him? Why would Ward choose Tobias? He must have known of the arranged marriage. Grant Ward was all you wanted, but not a fool. He had his own informants all over the globe and, surely, he knew that this was just a business. Why would he kill someone that wouldn't mean much to Tris? Or would it?


	12. Soaking in the tub makes you see clearer

Chapter 12: Soaking in the tub makes you see clearer

It took Tris a long while to calm herself down. But how could she even begin to calm down when her dream was still so fresh in her mind. There was so much pain and suffering in it that Tris could only hope it was just that, a dream.

Tobias is confused. On one hand Tris is such a strong person, a badass who could take down any enemy, but right now, lying in his arms was this fragile being that seemed to fall apart at the slightest touch.

Why did he even care so much about her? He knew he didn't hate her. Even before he knew all about her he didn't hate her. He was pissed but that was it.

But he cares for her, more than he likes to admit. Back at SHIELD's base when they spent all that time holed up in her room, making love, talking to each other he could be himself for the first time. He couldn't pin point what it was that made her special enough for him to open up, but something about her emanated trust and love. He was close to Zeke and Shauna and even Will, but with them all living in New York he kind of lost that special connection.

But even with them he wasn't always comfortable sharing everything about his life. But Tris was different. He knew he could tell her anything and she wouldn't tell or judge. Maybe it was because she is a spy or maybe it's just her. On the other hand, come to think of it, she told him things she didn't share even with her agent friends. Or at least that's what she said.

He gently lays them both down, Tris still in his arms. He is holding her close to him trying to comfort her, but she is too alert to let sleep lull her back in. Thousands of questions and scenarios swirl around in her mind, one crazier and more frightening than the other. She wishes now more than ever to not be an agent, not be an Inhuman, not be part of all this crap. She wishes she would just lie down in this bed with her husband and be pissed that her mom and dad made her marry him. But no luck there. Life was never easy, especially not hers.

She often wondered how her life would have been like if she hadn't had joined SHIELD, but then something happens in the world and she remembers her promise: to protect all mankind to the last breath. It wasn't just something you say, but something you live. But after getting beaten up, stabbed, drowned, electrocuted, your nails ripped out, burned and shot multiple times you ask yourself, is it worth it?

Tobias can't sleep. Whatever woke her up and made her shake and sob the way she did must have been terrible. He can't imagine the horrors she had lived so far. And as much as he hated seeing her hurt and bruised he was also proud of her. She survived. Whatever that enemy of hers did, she survived it.

After she suddenly left and Uriah took her place watching his dad he confronted the younger man. Without giving too many details, probably he didn't know much either, Tobias found himself torn between his own feelings. Angry that she left without a word, confused by the sudden change of plans, irritated that he had to explain to his co-workers that his wife just took off, worried when she didn't answer, pissed because she didn't answer and finally terrified that he might not see her again.

He was also frustrated with Uriah because he kept joking about it, but Tobias could tell that he was worried too. Whatever the mission was it was something classified that only those involved knew about. He sighs. It doesn't do good to dwell on things that lie in the past and can't be changed.

He closes his eyes and slowly drifts off.

Tris on the other hand lies there in his arms awake and alert. She hasn't used her Inhuman powers much and while she avoids doing so, the dream left her very scared. She concentrates on the dream trying to trigger her powers to seek the truth. Was her dream a premonition or just her exhausted mind playing tricks on her? Tris concentrates and suddenly her eyes glow golden. The dream replays in front of her eyes, just like a movie, but what was blurry now becomes clear. The dream wasn't just a nightmare. There is truth hidden in it. But what she sees is something she can't really influence. But what about Tobias? She concentrates on him and then she sees something she didn't want to see. No, no, no. This can't be happening. Not him. She needs to prevent this. No matter the cost, she needs to prevent it.

Hours passed and Tris was unable to sleep. Her mind was preoccupied looking for solutions to her problems, but none came to mind.

Tobias stirs and yawns. He stretches a bit when he feels someone lying on top of him. He opens his eyes and finds Tris sprawled over him. She is still wearing the clothes from yesterday. He turns to his side where his nightstand is to check the time. Damn it, it's past nine a.m. He should go to work, but he doesn't want to leave her alone. He reaches out for his phone and calls his dad.

"Good morning, Tobias," Marcus greets.

"Morning, dad. Listen, would it be okay if I stay at home? I don't want to leave Tris alone. She might need help," he says.

"Of course, son. Technically, this would be your honeymoon. Take your time and take care of her. I don't care how tough she is, she is family and she needs our help just as much as we need hers."

"Yeah," is all that Tobias can think of. He had no clue how strongly his dad felt about Tris. But he was right. They all needed each other, even if they wouldn't be family for long. In fact, Tobias isn't staying at home because she is his wife and he has to, but because he wants to.

"We'll talk later. I need to go now," Marcus says and hangs up. Tobias sets his phone back on the nightstand and wraps his arm around her.

"You don't have to do this," Tris says, her voice incredibly hoarse. She starts coughing and Tobias gently gets up.

"I know I don't have to. I want to," he tells her honestly. He helps her lean against the headboard of their bed and looks at her in the morning light. It seems now that the sun is out she looks even more bruised up than the night before. "I'll go make you some tea and oat meal. Afterwards I'll check the medicine cabinet if I have something for your throat, otherwise I'll run to the drug store to get something. Will you be alright?" he asks, his voice gentle and calm, so different from the ragging storm inside him. He is still angry and pissed at her for putting herself at risk, but it's her job and he has no right to tell her otherwise, even if he is her husband.

"Yes, thank you," she says in a loud whisper.

Tobias stands in his kitchen preparing everything for her when he hears her coming in. He turns around to find her standing completely naked there before him.

"Tris?" he asks unsure. Surely, she hasn't sex on her mind.

"This is how I look after a mission gone bad," she says and turns around so that he can see the bruises under her ribs, the cuts on her thighs, the scratches on her knees and elbows. Her right hand is still covered in bandages. "I was trained by some of the best people in the world to take a beating. This isn't as bad as it seems. I won't lie to you and pretend I'm not in pain, but I've learned to breathe through it. This is the life of a spy, of an agent of SHIELD. But these bruises are more than pain. They are a testimony of my loyalty. I'm not loyal to an agency or a person, but to an ideal. The ideal that we all deserve to live free and happy. But there are those among us who want to prevent that, who terrorize us, who beat us up and turn us into their slaves. Modern slavery is different from the one in the history books. You can walk around a free man and still be a slave, your mind will be enslaved by the fear these terrorists plant in there. We, SHIELD, fight for freedom, we fight for everyone. Being part of SHIELD means sacrifice and I will sacrifice if I have to, to keep you all safe."

Tobias stares at her in wonder. He doesn't know if he should applaud her, kick her or kiss her. She stirs so many things inside of him that he is confused most of his waking hours. Why did he have to marry Tris Prior? His life would have been so less complicated if he never knew her.

"When you're done drooling I'd like my tea please," she says and he snaps out. He frowns when he realizes what she said but before he can respond she turns on her heels and heads back to the bedroom. How is it that she can be bitchy even this beaten up and hoarse? _Damn you, woman_!

He takes the mug with hot tea into the bedroom only to realize she isn't there. At first, he starts panicking when he suddenly hears noises coming from the bathroom. He walks inside and finds Tris sitting in the large bathtub soaking her sore muscles. Her back is turned to the door and she can't see him, but he stands there watching her. Tris closes her eyes and moans softly when she finally allows the water to relax her.

Her moan caused a physical reaction in Tobias and he feels himself getting hard. Fuck. Not now.

"You can join me, if you like," she says and starts coughing violently. Tobias walks closer to her and kneels down. He offers her the hot tea and she thanks him with a small smile. She sips a little bit and allows the chamomile flavored beverage to soothe her throat. Tobias stands up and without a second thought undresses from his pajama pants and his tank top. Just in his boxers, he looks at her sitting in his tub, sipping the tea, her eyes closed and a content smile on her face. _What am I doing_? he thinks.

He never lets a woman order him around. Why is it so easy for her to do it then? Was it because she is a trained assassin? No, that can't be it. He knows she could kill him blindfolded and restrained, but that's not it.

He shakes his head lightly to get rid of the thought. He pulls his boxers down and gets into the tub, managing to maneuver himself behind her. Tris puts the mug down next to the tub and leans back against his firm chest. Tobias encircles her body and pulls her toward him.

"Can you help me wash up?" she asks, her voice raspy.

"Of course."

"But let's just lie here for a moment," she requests and he nods before kissing her temple. He has no idea why he did it, but it felt right.

They remain silent for a long while. Tobias even thinks Tris drifted off, but then she stirs and alerts him. He tries to figure out what she needs but then she turns around and straddles his hips. She wraps her arms around his neck and immediately his go around her waist. She starts crying and Tobias feels miserable hearing and feeling her so sad. He pulls her closer and tries to comfort her as best as he can.

It takes Tris a while to calm herself down and internally is kicking herself for being so weak. She hates showing people this soft side of hers. Romanov taught her to be tough and don't take crap.

"I'm sorry," she says hiccupping.

"It's okay," he says. He feels bad for wanting to argue with her about her job.

"No, it's not. I should have tried harder to get the money for my dad's company," she says between sobs. Tobias' heart constricts. He thinks she is absolutely regretting marrying him. And who can blame her? She never wanted this. "If I would have gotten the money, you wouldn't be in this situation right now. I'm such a fucked up mess and you deserve better than babysitting me," she says and cries even harder. Tobias blinks a few times. He tries to put his thoughts in order and understand what she said to him. Is she feeling guilty?

"Tris, we're married, nothing can change that now. I'm not here because I have to, but because I want to. I've told you that," he says reassuringly, while rubbing her back. "I'm sorry for yesterday. I know your job is important, but seeing you so hurt, just made me feel," he stops, unable to continue. How did it make him feel? Sad? Angry? Frightened? Maybe all of the above and more.

"I can take care of myself," she stubbornly says, her voice a whisper.

"I know, babe, but I was worried about you and seeing you the way you looked last night made my heart stop," he confesses. He surprises himself with the confession actually. He didn't think of it before, but seeing her hurt made him feel useless. He needed to change that. He needed to protect her.

Whoah! What the hell? Protect her? Wasn't this supposed to be a short-term thing, a pretense? A "friends with benefits" kind of thing and that's it? When did he start caring about her so much to reconsider his life?

"I'm sorry for scaring you and everyone else too," she says and pushes herself away a little to look him in the eyes. "I had to go on that mission. I had my orders and I went. It went south almost immediately and I can only hope that Stark got enough intel to help us from this point on. Despite my orders, I would have gone anyway, because there was a chance I could find out who is behind your abduction. I need answers and need to prepare to keep you all safe." Tobias looks at her.

Even while she was in extreme danger she thought of them, all of them. How could he have been so wrong about her? But then again, she did a pretty good job being annoying and obnoxious. But this threat was real. Whoever kidnapped them might have wanted Marcus or maybe any of them. Tobias needed to be able to defend himself better. He couldn't rely on his wife to fight his battles.

"Babe, I want to train with you. I want to be able to fight and protect you," he tells her sincerely and with force, leaving her no room to argue.

"You can't protect me," she says and he frowns. "But I'll teach you to protect yourself if necessary." She was glad he brought it up. She wanted to suggest it as well, but the emotional roller coaster had her weak and unfocused. She was glad he was here with her. Whatever happened since they first met until this moment changed her, him, them. They were friends, family even. And you don't leave family hanging.

Tobias leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips before pulling her back to his chest and rubbing her back. This was weird, but this was his new life. He knew that the shit that happened at his wedding reception had nothing to do with her, but with his dad. It was actually a God's gift that he married a covert operative for SHIELD, because otherwise they all might not be alive anymore.

Damn it. He cared. He cared for her and a lot. There's no denying it. He would have never stayed home for any of his girlfriends if they were sick, but the thought of leaving her alone when she needed him just sickened him. Whatever happened to change his feelings happened without him noticing. He could only hope this wouldn't end in a disaster. For what it was worth, even if they didn't end up with a happily ever after he still hoped they could be friends. He never trusted anyone so much the way he trusts her. With her, he is himself, he is even better. He wants to be better. In the short time he knew her, she taught him so much and he'll be forever grateful for that.


	13. Stark-ish revelations

Chapter 13: Stark-ish revelations

They spent almost another hour in the tub before Tobias got out and helped Tris as well. He dried her off, helped her to put clothes on and gave her some pain meds Jemma gave her the day before. Tris refused to lie down so now they are both sitting together in the living room watching Netflix while Tris eats her bowl of oat meal. Tobias holds her close to him, his right arm around her shoulder, while she snuggles closer to him, relishing in the feeling of being at peace.

Tobias doesn't pay much attention to the show they're watching but instead thinks of what will happen next.

"Do you want to move in with my parents?" he asks. He really doesn't want to, but he understands how it would make SHIELD's job easier protecting them all.

"No way!" she says quickly and a small smile forms on his face.

"May I ask why?" he asks and she looks up into his deep blue eyes. How come she hasn't seen them before? Well, she did, but right now they seem mesmerizing.

"Uh," she stutters. Tobias smiles and reaches out his left hand. Using his left thumb, he cleans the oat meal that got stuck to the side of her mouth before licking it clean. Tris regains her voice, even though still raspy, and says with a grin "that's why". Tobias looks at her curiously. What does she mean? And then it dawns on him. While he intended nothing sexual about it, he really just wanted to clean her up, he realizes the way he did it must have been arousing. Tobias grins back.

"I guess you're right, but we could always behave," he suggests, even though that's the last thing on his mind. But for now, he had to keep it in his pants. She was hurt and needed time to rest properly.

"Forget it, Eaton. Once I'm fit again I'm gonna fuck your brains out," she says nonchalantly. He smirks and kisses her gently, trying not to inflict more pain.

"I gotta ask, babe," he says using the pet name more frequently and with a lot more ease than before. Even in previous relationships he had a hard time using silly pet names. He just didn't get why he had to. The women always tried to call him "teddy bear" or "fluffy". What exactly about him said either? And they got so emotional when he didn't call them babe or baby or God knows what their minds came up with. He just didn't like it. But with her… He has no idea why, but calling her babe feels right. A lot of things that seemed impossible at first now seem right. Like this is how it's ought to be. Maybe it is. Maybe his dad's superpower was to find the right woman for him. Jesus, he started sounding like some chick in those romantic movies girls like so much. "By now I've seen you in different roles so to speak. How come when you're with me or your friends you swear like a sailor?" he asks genuinely interested. He didn't really mind, especially since at work or in the presence of high society she really behaved.

"Does it bother you?" she asks and realizes that she had become a little too relaxed. She was used to this kind of language with the team, because they ridiculed dangerous situations and tried to avoid the huge elephant in the room. Their job was anything but easy. It was dangerous and she lost count of the people they lost. Acting out like that helped most of them to cope. Obviously, SHIELD had some of the best therapists, but only someone who really lived that life could get it.

"Uhm, not really. I was just curious," he answers. Tris nods in understanding, but makes a mental note to reduce the swearing. She could always use that language with Uriah or Bobbi or anyone from her team who is used to this.

Tris tells him in as few sentences as possible why she or any other SHIELD agent talk and act that way. They were trained to be on their best behavior while on missions, especially if the mission required the gathering of intel, but while unwinding at the base they spoke more freely.

After that Tobias tried to persuade her to go lie down, but she refused. Instead they ended up watching "Mission Impossible" and Tris pointing out flaws or things she would have done differently.

Around noon Tris was fast asleep. Tobias carried her into their bedroom when suddenly the doorbell rang. Opening the door, none other than Tony Stark was standing there with a wide smirk on his face and a metal suitcase in each hand.

"Howdy," he greets and Tobias swallows the lump down that has formed in his throat.

"Hello," Tobias answers.

"Where's Angel?" Tony asks and walks past the younger man and into the apartment.

"Uh, Tris is asleep."

"Okay. I thought she would be resting, but I promised her to stop by today and help her secure this place."

Tony sits down on the couch and Tobias just watches the Avenger. He knew Tris called him over to help her with something, to secure the place, but he didn't really understand what that meant.

"Can I offer you something to drink?" Tobias asks politely.

"A Red Russian and make it dirty," Tony smirks.

"I don't know what that is," Tobias tells him earnestly.

"Oh my. Seems like Angel needs to teach you a thing or two," Tony says grinning. "A coffee would be best. Don't want little Angel turn into a demon and pegging my ass with some monster dildo she hides under her bed for not making sure her beloved hubby is safe and sound," Tony says nonchalantly, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Tony!" came Tris' hoarse voice from the hall.

"Oops," Tony says and stands up. "What's wrong with you, pumpkin? Did lover-boy make you come so hard you screamed your lungs out?" he asks.

"Tony, stop it. You are making him uncomfortable," Tris says looking past Tony and to Tobias.

"It's okay," Tobias says. "I think," he adds in a whisper that neither his wife nor her billionaire friend heard.

"Come on, sugar plum," Tony says and walks toward her embracing her. Tris lets him. They've been friends for a long while and even fought alongside.

Tobias looks at the casual interaction between his wife and another man and suddenly feels jealous again, just like the day before with Uriah. What was going on with him?

"How come you're not in bed?" Tony asks and Tobias realizes she really shouldn't be here.

"I can't sleep," Tris says honestly but doesn't elaborate. She is afraid of going back to sleep, afraid of the dreams that will plague her if she does.

"Tris, you need to rest," Tobias says coming closer.

"Your husband is right. You should listen to him," Tony says seriously. "I'm not saying you should be the obedient wife," he adds when she glares at him. "I'm just saying you are hurt and need rest. I will secure everything and let you inspect everything after I'm done," he offers.

"I think this would be best," Tobias approves, glad that he isn't the only one who sees how exhausted she is. How did she even get up? "Uh, babe, how come you are up? You took two pills. They should have knocked you out for at least a few hours," he says wondering.

"You took pills?" Tony asks incredulous. Tobias wonders why this fact would be so incredible to believe.

"Yeah," she says, her voice low.

"What's so strange about her taking pills?" Tobias asks the billionaire, curious to understand his reaction.

"Little Angel never takes pills. Coulson told me sometimes the doctors need to strap her down and inject the pain meds into her blood stream," Tony says seriously and looks from Tris to Tobias while talking.

"What?" Tobias asks confused.

"I hate it when I'm out. I can handle the pain," Tris says stubbornly.

"You do realize that by not resting you'll feel shitty like this a lot longer," Tony argues.

"Yeah, but," Tris tries to counter but Tobias doesn't let her. He picks her up, his right arm under her knees, his left arm cradling her back, he carries her back into the bedroom and lies her down.

"Please, even if you don't want to sleep, at least lie down properly. Mr. Stark is right. You won't heal if you keep pushing yourself."

Tris wants to argue, but the look he gives her makes her shut up. He looks worried and pissed and something else. She nods her head and crawls under the covers. Tobias hands Tris her cellphone and tells her to text him if she needs anything. She should remain quiet and let her vocal cords heal as well. He will help Tony secure the apartment in her stead. Tris nods again. Tobias bends forward and kisses her forehead before pecking her lips.

"Try to sleep, but if you don't at least stay in bed. I'll be right outside if you need me," he tells her smiling.

Tris lets him go. She watches as his frame disappears and wonders why she cares. She isn't made of stone and of course she cares about people. But Tobias is different. Why is he different? Is it because of her dream or vision? And then the other thing. Should she tell Coulson? Or the Avengers? Maybe she should talk to Nat or May. What if all that was just a nightmare, the boogey man trying to scare her. She stops killing herself over the meaning of that dream when a headache splits her head. She closes her eyes, trying to will the pain away and soon fatigue takes over and she falls into a restless sleep.

In the meantime, Tobias sits in his dining room with the eccentric billionaire, watching the latter set up something. From time to time Tony sips his coffee, ignoring the younger man completely. Or so it seems.

"How long have you known Tris?" Tobias ask curiously.

"Uh, about four years. We met in New York," the Avenger says, his eyes glued on the screen. "Jarvis, run diagnostics," he says and Tobias wonders what the hell he means or to whom he talked to.

"Right away," a British male voice says and Tobias' eyes widen.

"That's Jarvis. He is an AI that I've created that helps me with my everyday work," Tony explains when he sees Tobias's surprised expression. Tobias only nods. "Tris saved a lot of people that day," he continues, changing the subject back to what really interests the young man. "She fought valiantly against an enemy none of us knew. She didn't have superpowers back then, but she is that kind of person who keeps fighting till her last breath. And sometimes even beyond. I saw her take beatings that day and afterwards too and she always stood back up. Sometimes I wonder if this girl even feels pain anymore," he says chuckling. "She saved one of my fellow Avengers, Clint Barton a.k.a. Hawkeye and she made sure that several civilians reached a shelter when all hell broke loose. You have got yourself a real heroine," he says with a kind smile.

Tobias remained quiet. He knew from Tris that she fought in New York but other than a few basic details she didn't reveal much.

"How are you going to secure my apartment?" Tobias asks genuinely interested.

"I asked Jarvis to scan the premise inside and outside to see what points are vulnerable. Tris and I will then reinforce walls with military grade steel and replace the windows with bulletproof ones. I have a few additional ideas that I'll run by the Little one, but I think she'll be okay with it."

"How much will all that cost?" Tobias asks. He knows that Tris' family doesn't have too much money, even after the help from his father. Not that he would ask her to pay for all this. After all, this was about his own safety as well and now that they were married everything she had was his and vice versa.

"Don't you worry about that. I owe the Little one something. Besides, she would kill me if she found out I took money from you."

"But this is my apartment. I can't let her buy all this," Tobias argues.

"Relax. Most of what we'll use Tris already had in storage. Do you really think a master spy such as herself would leave anything up to chance? Please," Tony says dismissively. Tobias was once again speechless. Each day he learned something new about the woman he married. And each day he respected her more for what she did. She might have been a pain in the ass, but Shauna was right. Tris has the biggest heart anyone ever knew. He thought that his friend exaggerated since Tris is her baby sister, but after all he found out about his wife, from her or the people she works with, he realized just how big of a heart she has. She is prepared to sacrifice herself no questions asked and in return she was forced to marry him. No wonder she looked down on him their first few meetings. How could he ever consider himself worthy of her? No, he needed to change things. It wasn't like he wanted to impress her (or was it?), but he needed to do more, to work harder, to help her keep them all safe. No wonder she is exhausted. She handles everything and makes sure everyone is safe. Uriah himself said so. Maybe it's time to step up and be the man. But for that he needed help. He didn't have the time nor was he sure he possessed the skills to be as badass as any SHIELD agent, but he'll be damned if he didn't try.

"Scan complete, Mr. Stark," the artificial voice reports and breaks Tobias out of his day dream.

"Thank you, Jarvis," the billionaire says and starts typing on an invisible keyboard. Tobias looks in awe at the high tech gear the older man has and wonders if Tris is familiar with all this too. What a stupid question; of course, she is.

Tobias decides to order something to eat for the three of them. Tris needs her rest so going out is out of the question and while he can prepare a thing or two he isn't confident enough to cook, especially with such a prestigious guest present.

After checking on Tris and seeing she is fast asleep, Tobias asks what the other man would like to eat. Tony grins widely and says shawarma at first but then changes his mind and orders a succulent steak. Tobias decides to order some chicken soup for Tris and some rice with mushrooms and turkey, while he gets a steak as well. Funny, he hasn't known Tris for long, but he remembers her telling him that she liked simple food. He smiles to himself as he ends the call and places his phone down on the kitchen counter.

Returning to the dining room Tobias finds it deserted. He walks around the apartment, thinking Stark might have gone to the bathroom, but to his unpleasant surprise the billionaire is sitting on his bed next to his wife. Tobias clenches his fists and grits his teeth, when the older man speaks up.

"It still amazes me how someone so small can be so strong," he says with a fond smile.

"Well, she is a strong person," Tobias says, trying to maintain his calm.

"Whoever looks at her doesn't realize the hardship this girl went through. And all the hardship that is coming. When she said she was getting married, it wasn't like I didn't know. She didn't really keep it a secret. But I knew she didn't want me there because I might have revealed her secret by accident. I tend to do stupid things, you know," he adds and chuckles. "I really hoped that the Little one would stop with this life. I know she is good, heck she is one of the best, but she is so young and I really don't want her dead. After all, she is the closest thing I have to a baby sister and it would really suck losing her."

Tobias looks at Stark dumbfounded. He feels ashamed for thinking something else was going on between them, but Stark sees her as a sister. But does Tris see him as a brother? What if she likes him? Or even loves him? What if by marrying Tobias Tris gave up on a huge opportunity? The Eatons were wealthy, but Stark was a different league.

Ugh. He hated this situation. His life was so less complicated two months ago. His biggest problem was to buy Nita some fancy jewelry to make her shut up and get his dick wet. But Tris… She doesn't care about jewelry or anything material as far as Tobias could tell.

"You are lucky, Eaton. This girl is a treasure. Whatever the arrangement is between you, don't hurt her. There are plenty out there to do the job for you," Stark says and turns around to face Tobias. The latter winces at the comment.

"I wouldn't hurt her," he says forceful.

"This girl is very important to a lot of people. I know she could destroy you with her left pinky without even breaking into a sweat. But you see, her heart is so fragile. She loves so much that sometimes I wonder how she can even muster all of it in a world filled with despair and death. She is a ray of light in an otherwise dark world and I would hate seeing that light gone."

"I'm not hurting her," Tobias says again and steps closer, trying to be more intimidating than he feels he could be.

"I'm just saying. I know you two didn't get married because you fell madly in love with each other. Being me has its perks. I know what your old man did for hers and I can only assume this marriage was the price she had to pay. All I'm asking, nicely mind you, is to not hurt her. If you want to fuck around, just go and fuck some of your girlfriends and let her be. If you want, I can provide you with a hook-up for as long as you like. Don't go and make her fall in love with you if you're not committed. Knowing her she probably made a deal with your dad to get out of this ASAP. Don't make her fall in love. It'll destroy her. You weren't there the last time, but she wasn't herself after it happened." With that Stark gets up and leaves the room. Tobias looks over Tris' motionless body wondering what Stark meant. Tris never mentioned anything about an ex-boyfriend who broke her heart. Did she lie to him?


	14. I'm Tris Eaton now

Chapter 14: I'm Tris Eaton now

It was past two p.m. when Tris woke up and they sat down to eat. Tris was sitting between the two men and ignored the uncomfortable silence. She wondered what happened but kept her mouth shut. She didn't need to play referee between two idiots. Whatever happened between Tony and Tobias was theirs to solve.

Tris was thankful that Tobias ordered her the soup. The warm broth soothed her sore throat and gave her a warm, homey feeling. She sighed in contentment and leaned back in her chair. The silence was deafening and the tension was palpable. She couldn't take it any longer.

"What happened?" she asks.

"What do you mean?" Tobias asks confused.

"You two, you are so unusually quiet. I mean I know you don't like to talk much," she says to Tobias and then turns to Tony, "but you. Do you have a brain aneurism or something?" At that the billionaire starts laughing out loud.

"No, you sick little shit," he says between laughs. Tris rolls her eyes, while Tobias clenches his fists again.

"So, did you guys reinforce the apartment?" Tris asks, not caring for the insult.

"Yeah. Your hubby kept me company and even helped a little," Tony says winking at Tobias. Tobias grimaces and keeps eating. That man really gets on his nerves. "And I have to say, Little one, he is very patient. I hope you don't mind, I gave him the talk," Tony says.

"Talk? What talk?" Tris asks and looks from Tony to Tobias and back.

"The don't-hurt-the-Little-one-or-I'll-hurt-you talk," Tony says and takes a sip from his beer.

"Oh God! Tobias, don't listen to him. He likes to play protective big brother, but he probably failed to mention how often he got me in trouble, especially with my boss."

"Did not," Tony argues.

"Did to," Tris counters. "Leave him alone. He is a good guy," Tris says and looks at Tobias. She really means it. She didn't like him at first, but then again, she didn't like anything even remotely connected to him. But ever since the truth about her came out and she confided so much in him she got to know the real Tobias Eaton and frankly, he isn't that bad.

Tobias looks at her, surprised at the compliment, if you can call it one. But coming from her and seeing the bright smile on her face when she looks at him makes him return it and suddenly he feels a warmth spread through his body; a warmth like he never felt before. Whatever it was she was doing to him she did it well and, apparently, he was hooked on the drug known as Tris Prior. Nah, Tris Eaton. Huh, he never really thought of it. Tris Eaton. Mrs. Tobias Eaton. She was his, for all intents and purposes and thinking of the agreement they reached he cringes. Somehow, he didn't want this to end, whatever it was they had. He really started to like her and it wasn't like any of the relationships he had before. He could actually talk to her like to a buddy, she wouldn't judge him and she wasn't the crazy girlfriend type who controls every aspect of your life. But that's it. She wasn't his girlfriend. She was his wife and that only because of the arranged marriage. And then they all got kidnapped and the threat over his father's head. Tris probably saw all this as another mission, a covert operation that as soon as they eliminated the enemy would end and take her away from him. Did he want that? Her gone? No. Definitely not. But was he willing to really give it a try like his father wanted? Was he willing to open up to this woman and give her his heart to do as she pleased? Was he ready to get his heart broken? Would she break his heart?

Tobias is pulled out of his own thoughts when something hits his head.

"Tony!" Tris scolds. Tobias looks up and across the table to see a smirking Tony Stark.

"Seems like your boy toy returned to us," Tony says.

"Don't call him that," Tris whisper-shouts, her throat sore again from the effort.

"Don't tell me you don't bang him," Tony says in disbelief looking from her to Tobias. Tobias actually feels himself blush.

"Tony! Stop that. See? That's why Pepper is always upset with you. You never know when to shut the fuck up." Tris sits up and leaves the dining room quickly. Tobias looks from the billionaire to where his wife disappeared.

"Oops. I guess I went too far," Tony says sheepishly.

"I guess."

"Listen, Tobias. I'm just teasing. That's our thing. I really see her as a baby sister. My girlfriend, Pepper, she loves Tris and was the first to adopt her into our expanded, non-conventional family. Tris is like another Avenger, only cuter; don't tell her I said that. I really want her to be happy. And the truth is, I don't know you. For all I know you are some rich schmuck who just wants to get his dick wet. But that's my baby sis and I won't let you hurt her. Now, if you are genuine and take good care of her, I'm sure I can keep the Hulk from snapping your neck." At the mention of the green monster Tobias swallows hard.

"I have no intentions of hurting her," Tobias says after a while. "It wasn't my idea to get married, but what's done is done. I won't take it out on her. I'm just as much to blame as anyone else in this. But I did get to know her better. I don't hate or resent her. In fact, I admire her," Tobias says with a small smile.

"You do?" Tris asks surprising the men. Tobias looks a little surprised but then smiles.

"Yeah. I admire all you do, your courage, your determination, the love you feel for your family and your willingness to sacrifice. No one can teach you that. You either have it or you don't. You might act like a spoiled, obnoxious brat, but you have a huge heart and would do anything to keep the people you care about safe. You stand your ground and don't let anyone bullshit you around. You stood up to my dad and negotiated with him until you got the least troublesome result. You get knocked down and you stand up again, over and over. I wish I would be half as brave as you are," he finishes, the last part merely a whisper.

"Tobias, I'm a killer. Turn it as you will, but I've killed people. There's nothing admirable about that. When the truth about Hydra came out I started questioning whether I killed for SHIELD or Hydra. And you know what? It doesn't matter. I followed orders, no questions asked. No matter who gave the order and for what reason, I killed those people. Yeah, they were terrorists and criminals, but now I ask myself, did they really deserve to die? We could have arrested them. I could have apprehended them and delivered them to the authorities. I am the way I am because of my training," she argues and fights hard the tears that are forming in her eyes.

"That's the biggest load of crap this side of the world," Tony says outraged. Both Tobias and Tris look at him. "Tris, you did your job. We all have blood on our hands, whether we directly pulled the trigger or caused someone's death otherwise. You helped keeping the world safe. And I know from Fury and Coulson about your missions; not the specifics, they are too proud to share those with me," he says with an eye roll. "But you didn't kill innocent people. All your targets were dangerous and would have caused the death of thousands. You did what you had to do. And don't you dare say you are not a good person. We don't call you Angel because of the freaking wings, but because of your big heart. So, cut the crap, Prior!"

Tris listens intently to her friend and smiles. The tears have long started flowing down her cheeks. Moved by his words, Tris walks over to hug the billionaire. He immediately wraps his arms around her, but makes sure not to squeeze her to hard, minding her many injuries.

"Eaton," Tris says when she lets go of her friend.

"What?" Tony asks confused.

"I'm Tris Eaton now," she says with a small smile. Somehow saying her new name isn't as difficult and annoying as she first anticipated. In fact, she likes the ring of it.

"Oh, right. Forgot you are taken now," Tony jokes.

"Yeah. So, how's it going with the reinforcements?" Tris asks and Tony starts to explain what he did, while Tobias clears the table. Slowly, the billionaire and Tris walk around the apartment to inspect Tony's handiwork.

Tobias remains behind, trying to think of what Stark told him. He had no idea how loved Tris was by other people. But then again, he never really saw her with anyone other than her parents and the short time they spent at the Playground was nothing to help him understand their bond.

On one hand, he was glad to know that Tris had such good and loyal friends who would literally commit murder for her. On the other hand, Tobias was angry. How could Stark imply that he would hurt Tris? If anything, she was the badass bone-breaking, kickass super soldier, not him. But he could see Tony's point. As strong as Tris was on the outside, as fragile she was on the inside. She herself told him this much. The life she chose for herself, while honorable and brave, was also lonely and filled with hurt and pain. What was it that Tony said? If Tobias only wanted to get his dick wet? That wasn't it. He could have any woman he wanted, even as a mistress. But he isn't that kind of a man. And he really, really likes Tris. He wasn't lying to her when he told her he hoped they could be friends or even more. He understood their situation and he wasn't necessarily going to indulge his parents. But for the first time in his life he feels like he can be himself with her. He isn't afraid to open up to her or to share intimate things no one knows about. And he wants to be the same for her. He has no clue when it happened, but something changed after they said "I do". And that kiss they shared for the first time: electrifying and scorching. He never felt more alive than in that moment and each moment their lips connect anew.

He watches as Tris and Tony return to the dining room and joins them. They talk about some gadgets and gizmos and he just remains quiet not really understanding what they are talking about.

"Well, I guess I'm on my way," Tony says as he gathers his things and walks toward the front door. Tris lets him out with a last hug and the billionaire promises to return soon for another social visit. Tobias internally rolls his eyes at the news.

Once the front door closes, Tris turns around and walks toward her husband. She grabs his hand and leads him to their shared bedroom. Tobias isn't entirely sure what she's up to, but follows like an obedient puppy. She gets rid of her slippers and climbs into bed, beckoning him to join her. They lean against the headboard and Tris snuggles close to her husband, the latter wrapping his arms awkwardly around her small, injured frame.

"You okay?" he asks tentatively.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about Tony. He is a nice person once you get to know him, but he likes to put up a show." Tobias only hums.

Tris decided a while ago to tell her husband about the time she was captive. She tells him about what Ward did to her and her friends and how she learned to endure the pain. She finishes her story and allows everything to sink in. She knows she can trust him not to tell her parents, but she wanted him to know all this. Frankly, she doesn't quite understand why she wanted to share so much with this man, but something inside her, her gut, tells her this is the right thing to do.

Tobias remains silent. He tries to process everything she told him and finds himself torn between his own feelings. He is glad she is alright, safe and sound in his arms; furious for what this Ward did to her; angry with her boss who sent her on that mission; happy that she confided in him; weak. Yeah, he was weak compared to her. He needed to change that. But Tobias knows full well that Tris would never be okay with him getting super spy training. But she already agreed to show him some moves and help him get in better shape. It wasn't like he didn't hit the gym regularly, but that was more to look good, rather than training his body to withstand a beating. Or inflict one on others. He needed someone other than his wife to train him. Regardless of what she thought, the danger was still there. Who knew for sure that the threat hanging over his father would go away easily or that others wouldn't try to kidnap him again. He needed to be able to protect himself and his loved ones. Maybe he should ask Uriah for help. Yeah. Uriah was the closest thing he had to a professional soldier, other than his wife. Uriah Pedrad would help him be the man Tris deserved.


	15. Dine and spy

Chapter 15: Dine and spy

For the next week after Tris' mission, Tobias and she stayed holed up in his apartment. It surprised him to see how quickly she healed, but according to her she had been injured worse and her body already knew the drill. Tobias didn't want to think of past missions gone wrong and her being injured so he quickly changed the subject.

He decided to give her the full wife deluxe treatment. Since they didn't go out, he either ordered them food or tried to cook himself, he massaged her or prepared relaxing baths, which he often joined. He pampered her as if she was a princess.

Sitting in their living room, watching a comedy, Tris relaxes for the first time in years. She never felt so good in her entire life. She is at ease and genuinely happy. She and Tobias didn't have sexual intercourse, minding her injuries, but they got closer. They talked a lot more and both opened up. Together they established a workout schedule for him to learn a few moves to be able to defend himself.

"You okay?" Tobias asks her.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" she asks him looking up. She is tugged under his arm resting comfortably against his firm body. Tobias smiles lovingly at her before he answers.

"I've been talking to you and you haven't even paid any attention," he says with a chuckle.

"Uh, sorry. I was thinking about something," she sheepishly says holding his gaze.

"Thinking of what?" he asks curiously.

"That it's been too long since I got to get dirty with my husband," she says with a smirk.

"Oh, my. What a dirty mind my dear wife has," he says with a laugh, but her comment sure triggered an erection.

"Yeah. So, what did you ask me?"

"I wanted to know what you'd like for dinner?" he asks and kisses her nose gently. Tris smiles at the sweet gesture and thinks of what she would like to eat.

"How about some burgers and fries?" she replies.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Haven't had those in a while. But how about we go out? We've been holed up here for too long," she adds. Tobias would have preferred to stay inside, but if she wants to go out he couldn't deny her that.

Within twenty minutes they were dressed and ready to go. Tobias boldly grabs her hand in his, something he doesn't usually do with girlfriends. He isn't too affectionate in public and hates hand holding, but Tris is different. Not only are they expected to hold hands, since they are married, but he wants to. He loves holding Tris, even if it's just her hand. They decided to not walk too far and Tobias shows her his favorite old-fashioned diner.

Upon entering Tobias greets Margaret, the old waitress, with a smile and Tris feels a warmth spread in her chest. She knows Tobias isn't a bad person, but he is always so reserved when interacting with others that this simple exchange of words and pleasantries shows her a new side of him.

They sit down and wait for Margaret to come wait on them. It doesn't take her long and she stands in front of their table with a big smile on her face.

"My, my, Toby. I've never seen you bring a girl here, let alone such a pretty one," Margaret compliments making Tris blush a little and Tobias beam.

"Margaret," Tobias says standing up. "Let me introduce you to Tris Eaton, my wife," he says with a huge smile and Margaret's mouth falls open.

"Your wife?" she asks shocked, looking from the tall man standing next to her to the petite blonde sitting still in the booth. "Congratulations, boy. You chose a beautiful girl. And you, Tris is it?" she asks and Tris nods. "I hope you make a decent man out of this one. He is a good one, a bit dumb, but that ain't his fault. He's a man after all," Margaret says and Tris laughs. Even Tobias joins in and nods his head. He feels happy, like really, really happy. It is true. He never brought any girls here. Then again, none of the women he dated before would have accepted dining in a street diner.

"Nice to meet you, Margaret," Tris says politely and stretches out her hand to shake. The two women exchange a few anecdotes before Margaret finally takes their order. With a huge smile the waitress enters the small kitchen and helps their chef prepare the meal for their favorite customer and his wife.

"It seems like Margaret likes you," Tobias says as he sits down, but this time next to her.

"Well, I like her too. She is very nice, _Toby_ ," she says and grins up at him.

"Oh, no. Not you too," he whines.

"Come on, it's cute," she says and kisses his cheek.

"I guess I'll allow it this one time, you know, since you're not feeling well and all," he says teasingly and kisses the tip of her nose.

"Do you realize that we behave like teenagers on a date?" she asks with a chuckle.

"Well, we're not teens anymore, but we are on a date, my dear wifey," he keeps teasing.

"Are you expecting some dessert later tonight, too?" she teases back.

"Well, duh," he replies grinning. He can't remember the last time he had this much fun on a date. Damn. His dad is a Cupid after all. He joked about his dad's Inhuman power to be matchmaking, but he never dreamt it could actually be true. This woman, who he so rejected and despised at first turns out to be perfect. She is funny, witty, beautiful, smart, badass, kind, loving and a real bomb in bed. But more importantly she treats him like her equal and doesn't accept anything less for herself than being his equal in return.

"I guess I can arrange that. Mom and dad are out and we can sneak into my room and make out. If you behave I'll even let you touch one boob through my shirt, you know, so that you can get a feel," she jokes and Tobias bursts out laughing.

"Here you go, kids," Margaret says as she puts down a large plate with burgers and offers them each a soda. The two thank the waitress and dig in.

They talk about small things, not wanting to discuss important or sensitive issues in a public place, but then Tris spots two men sitting in a booth on the other side of the diner. She points them out to Tobias.

"Do you think they are after us?" he asks a little uneasy.

"No. You said you wanted to understand my job better. Let's try something out," she says with a smile. "Observe the two men and tell me what you think: how old they are, what jobs they have, just something you observe about them."

Tobias nods and watches the two men. They don't seem anything out of the ordinary, your average Joes sitting in a diner, enjoying a late supper. He really doesn't know what he could say about them by just looking. But then he sees something shiny on the left wrist of one of them. A gold watch. He can't really tell what kind of watch, but it looks expensive, more expensive than someone dressed like that could afford. His attire is simple and worn, an old jeans jacket, his shoes are a bit muddy, which isn't odd, since it rained earlier that day. Tobias guesses the man is in his early fifties, but he can't be sure with the bushy grayish beard and the large old-fashioned spectacles. The other man is definitely younger. By the rigid way he sits and looking at the door it seems like he is waiting for someone to come in and join them. Tobias doesn't have a chance to observe further because his wife pulls his face closer to hers and presses her lips to his. He quickly forgets about the two men and enjoys the intimate kiss he shares with Tris. When they part he smiles goofily at her.

"Public displays of affection make by-standers uncomfortable and force them subconsciously to look away from you," she whispers against his lips, her eyes trained on his. To anyone this looks like two lovers sharing a moment, but Tris is a trained spy who knows how to avert unwanted attention from herself.

"Huh?" Tobias asks confused.

"I need you to pretend kissing my neck so that I can tell you what is going on," she says. He quickly obliges, not really caring about what she has to say, but happy he has her permission to nibble on her. The moment his lips touch her silky smooth skin a shiver runs down her spine, but she keeps it together. She ignores his sweet touch and resumes explaining. "The two men are most likely father and son, judging by the similarities of their facial features. The younger one is a defense lawyer. His suit is not of the highest quality but it is well taken care of. He doesn't look like the type of lawyer who works for a big law firm. He is either independent or works for a starter-up firm. The older man, presumably his father, is an ex-cop. Have you seen his gold watch?" Tris asks and Tobias nods. "When a cop retires it is customary to gift him with a golden watch. It's not something that happens everywhere, but it's the most likely scenario. The older man can't be older than 55 and by the looks of it he is still fit. He was most likely retired because of an injury. But I guess he couldn't stay away from putting the bad guys behind bars and became a PI."

"Really?" Tobias asks surprised and lifts his head to look into her eyes.

"Yes. We will do this exercise as often as we can. It will help you develop observational skills," Tris says smiling.

"If you say so," he says and resumes nibbling.

"Now, now, Mr. Eaton, behave," she warns playfully.

"Why don't you observe some more while I inspect this spot right here?" he asks before attaching his lips to a sensitive spot beneath her ear. Tris barely holds a moan in when she pushes him lightly away. He pouts adorably and Tris giggles.

"Later," she promises and he nods grinning.

They eat their dinner, chit-chatting and deciding to go to work the next day. As far as everyone knew, the newlyweds just took off for a few days to finally enjoy their missed honeymoon. But it was important to get back to work. Tobias was working on an important project and Tris needed to find out who was behind the abduction. And then there was the matter of Grant Ward. Was he aware of the fact that Tris is Inhuman? During his torture/interrogation he didn't seem to have an idea about that. But who's to say he didn't fake it. After all, he is a trained spy and whether or not you liked it he was good, very good.

Perhaps, that's a clue. She knew Ward. He was a few years older than her and during her time at the Academy he was often praised by her professors. Sometimes they used successful missions of the ex-SHIELD agent to exemplify what to do and how to proceed in certain situations. He sometimes even stopped by as a guest lecturer and Tris remembered vividly how impressed she was. Sure he was eye-candy, but she really loved learning all about his missions. He was the poster boy for virtue and loyalty. Little did she know that his loyalties lied with the enemy.

Tobias noticed Tris zoning out but let her be. He paid for their meal and gently helped her out of the booth. It was only when Margaret went to hug Tris that the younger woman snapped out of her daydream and acknowledged where she was and with whom she was with.

Tris said goodbye to the friendly waitress and allowed Tobias to hold her hand while walking home. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was missing something. She decided to talk to Tobias about this and hopefully he, as an outsider and non-spy, could at least be curious enough about details she might be missing.

Back at the apartment, Tobias poured both of them a glass a scotch. Tris told him she had something important to talk about and requested the beverage. He joins her on the couch and shifts his body so that he faces hers.

"Grant Ward was a SHIELD agent," she starts saying and Tobias's eyes widen. He knew that. But he wonders why she would bring up the man who tortured her. "As a recruit I learned many things about past missions. Some of the most successful missions in recent years were those of Ward. He was an excellent spy, a lethal soldier and a mastermind when it came to deceiving." She stops and allows Tobias to acknowledge the information. When he nods, she continues. "I admired him greatly. Every time he came to the Academy it was like a rock star just visited campus. I'm not gonna lie to you. Grant Ward is a handsome man. But believe it or not I didn't care. Not really. I was fascinated by him. Or the image I had in my mind. He never once treated anyone as if we were vermin like other senior agents did nor did he fraternize with us. He was all business and I admired that. He was the poster boy for perfect spy. If you wanted to be someone within the agency you took his example. I did too. I always hoped I would work with the great man himself, but it never happened."

Tobias listens to her, drinking his scotch, pouring some more as she continues her story. He is confused about how he should feel. Tris just said she admired the man who tortured her. While she said not in a romantic way but rather professional, he still couldn't shake the feeling there was more to the story.

"His S.O., supervising officer," she adds when he raises an eyebrow, "John Garrett, was Hydra. Not from the beginning, but he was recruited when he was at his most vulnerable and SHIELD let him down. Since that day Garrett plotted his revenge and recruited for Hydra some of the best spies we had. I was so obsessed with Ward and his missions I tried copying him. You could say I was a groupie," she says with a chuckle, trying to play down the whole thing. "During my first few missions I met a guy, Peter Hayes. He was a year older than I was. We got along like cats and dogs but eventually during a mission we hooked up. It was a life and death kind of situation and we both thought that we would surely die. So, we fucked. I repeated to myself over and over again that this was just sex, nothing serious. But it wasn't. We developed feelings for one another and started a relationship. Having a romantic relationship in the workplace is difficult as it is, but we are spies. We could never really have a relationship. Not those of us who went on black ops, anyway. Peter and I had lots of things in common. One of them our admiration for Ward. But soon I felt like Peter worshipped the man beyond the reasonable and healthy. When I pointed it out he became aggressive at first," she says and Tobias's expression changes to deadly in a split second. He clenches his fist so hard that the glass he was holding is shattering, cutting his hand.

"Damn it," he curses, the pain rushing through his hand and arm. He watches as blood starts trickling down onto the sofa. Tris immediately springs up and pulls him with her. They hurry into the kitchen where she tends to his wound, muttering how incredibly stupid he is. She manages to pull out all the shards when Tobias starts walking toward the bathroom.

"Where you going?" she asks confused.

"Bathroom. First-aid kit," is all he is saying.

"You don't need that. Come here," she says and beckons him with her finger. He returns to her side curious to see what she had in mind. "Give me your hand," she says holding her open palms for him to lay his hand in. He does so and the moment his hand touches hers a bright light appears. When it subsides, Tobias looks down at his hand that was now completely healed.

"How?" he asks inspecting his hand.

"I used my healing powers to heal you," she says with a warm smile.

"Doesn't that drain your energy?" he asks concerned.

"Relax, it's just a small wound," she answers with a chuckle. She takes his now healed hand and leads him to their bedroom. Without waiting for him to change she gets out of her clothes and into her PJ's. Tobias soon follows suit and gets into bed next to his wife.

"What happened next?" Tobias asks apprehensive, not wanting to hear that yet another man hurt his Tris. What? _His Tris_?

"I assume you mean Peter and me," she says and he nods, pushing the earlier thought deep down to listen to the rest of her story. "We didn't fight, not with fists I mean. We had an argument. He left and it took us a while to reconcile. When we did we both avoided talking about Ward. We both figured it wasn't worth fighting for. We had a good thing going. At least that's what I thought. After Hydra was revealed I learned he was an agent for them all along. He deceived me and I didn't know what hurt more. Me being so stupid and not see his lies or me being so stupid and falling for him," she confesses. "Yes, Tobias. I loved him. Even when Uriah and all the others told me he was most likely Hydra I refused believing it. I couldn't believe that I was so wrong about him. Sure we had ups and downs, but that wouldn't mean he was deceitful. It was Peter himself who confessed the truth. I went undercover to spy on Hydra, as you already know. It was there where I saw Peter again. He was the one who ratted me out and then…" she stops talking looking away.

Tobias watches her carefully scared of hearing what that bastard did to her. Did he abuse her? Was it that? He read about reactions of rape victims, feeling guilty despite being innocent. Did that low-life rape her?

"He tortured me. I could take the pain but he made me watch silly little movies with the two of us when I thought we were happy. He told me everything. How he lied to me. How he fucked other women. How he only tolerated me because Garrett needed intel on my missions. How he only wanted to rape my ass and make me drink his piss. He tortured me for three days before Uriah and a tact team came to rescue me. That's when he and I were exposed to the Terrigen Mist and changed into what we are today."

Tris let's all that information sink in. Tobias leans back against the headboard. He keeps thinking of what she told him. She deliberately didn't tell him all the gruesome things that Peter guy did to her. He felt relieve that he didn't rape her. Although, he wasn't sure the rest wasn't as bad or worse. He suddenly felt an urge. An urge to kill this person, skin him alive and drink his blood. Ew. He started to disgust himself. That wasn't him. He never had such thoughts even about people he really disliked. Was it because of her? Did she mean so much to him already that he considered killing?

"What happened to Peter?" he finally asks, curious to find out what happened to her torturer.

"I don't know. By the time SHIELD returned to the facility where I was held, Hydra had destroyed it. As far as I know Peter could be sipping Mai Tai on a beach or be six feet under. I don't know. I don't care." Tobias watches her carefully. No, she was lying. He might not be a badass spy like her but he could tell she was lying. She did care. Question was: what about? Revenge? Or perhaps did she still have feelings for him?


	16. Back at the office

Chapter 16: Back at the office

"Good to have you back," Marcus says to his daughter-in-law as she enters his office with her husband.

"Thanks."

"Come in," he gestures them to sit in the two chairs in front of his desk. They sit as instructed and wait for the older Eaton to sit as well.

"Why did you wanna see us, dad?" Tobias asks.

"I've missed you," he says. Tris chuckles and Tobias rolls his eyes. "It's true. How are you, Tris?" he asks smiling at the young woman.

"Much better. Tobias took good care of me," she says reaching out to squeeze his hand. The gesture doesn't go unnoticed by Marcus, but he doesn't say anything. He was secretly hoping the two young people would fall in love with each other and by the looks of it, it happened or is close to. He couldn't be happier.

"Glad to hear that," Marcus says pulling the newlyweds out of their shared bubble. Tobias clears his throat and tries to sit up right. Tris chuckles at his obvious uncomfortableness. "There is also a second reason why I asked you here. As you know, Tris, I have several partners. While I hold the majority of the company the board of directors can submit requests or express their reluctance when it comes to business deals." He waits for Tris to nod or ask questions at this point. When she only nods, he continues. "Jeff Stevenson came to me several months ago about partnering up with a company in Russia. I was against it, not wanting to share trade secrets with the enemy."

"Enemy?" Tris asks confused.

"Isn't Russia the enemy of the United States?" Marcus asks confused as well by her reaction. He would have thought as a spy she would be more reluctant toward a known enemy of the States.

"No offense, but where did you get that?" she asks raising an eyebrow. Tobias looks from her to his father and back.

"Well, it is well known that Russia and the US don't see eye to eye," Marcus defends his statement but feeling stupid for even bringing it up.

"Mr. Eaton," she starts but Marcus interrupts.

"Marcus, dear."

"Marcus, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." At that both father and son look at her. Marcus is surprised she said that and Tobias is just curious to see what all this is about.

"Why'd you say that?"

"Seriously? You people have watched too many Tom Cruise movies. Russia in itself isn't evil, like mainstream media here in the country describes. If anyone would be considered an enemy anywhere then that's the US. Our government meddles in foreign affairs as if it was a game of chess, when millions of lives are at stake. The general population doesn't have a clue about what's going on in the world, and I'm not talking super-secret spy stuff. Are there people in the Russian government who could be considered bad? Yes, there are. But so are many here in the US. You can't define one country based on a few of its citizens. Do you really think the Russian people would want a war? No. Just as much as any US citizen or European or whatnot. Don't assume Russia is the enemy when our people are just as bad. Look at the clowns in Washington making all the decisions that more often than not lead to war."

"I never thought of that," Marcus sincerely and bashfully says.

"Well, most people don't. I don't blame you. Much. Most of the American people get their information from mainstream media and don't bother cross-referencing facts. They just take it as it is and don't ask questions. Dumb morons."

"Tris, you can't blame them," Tobias says softly.

"Hell, I can!" she almost shouts and gets up. "It infuriates me how easily people judge others without knowing. As soon as some wiseass schmuck says something the sheep follow him. Happened on 9/11, happened before with the Koreans, the Vietnam war, the Japanese. I'm not saying some actions weren't justified. But then again, war isn't about fairness or justice. It's about a few men in high positions getting their egos hurt and taking it out on entire nations, races, religions. Every time humanity doesn't understand something it automatically becomes evil and the enemy. I'm sick of this fucked up shit."

Tris slumps back onto the chair and almost pouts. Tobias wants both to hold and kiss her. She is so passionate about things and he has to admit, she made a very good point. All three Eatons remain quiet as they all let things sink in and their heart rate return to a normal pace.

"You are right, Tris. I'll try to keep a more open mind in the future. And I understand where you're coming from. Right now, I'm normal and yet there is Inhumanity in me."

"Alright. Now that we are all on the same side, could we please continue. I don't know about you, but I have a pile of things to do," Tobias says trying to put this ridiculous conversation to rest already.

"Then hop off, hubby," Tris counters. Tobias glares at her while Marcus laughs at their interaction. "How about you tell me what exactly it is you want from me?"

"I want you to investigate that company Stevenson is endorsing. He managed to get all the other partners behind him. While I can still veto the decision, I don't want to start a fight with my business partners," Marcus explains. Tris nods.

"What's the company's name?"

"Cossack Motors," he says.

"Motors?" Tobias asks surprised. Their company doesn't specialize in motors.

"Yes. Stevenson thought it would be a good idea to expand and invest in a motorcycle company," Marcus explains.

"Does this Stevenson have a person at Cossack Motors?" Tris asks while typing on her cellphone.

"Uhm, let me see," Marcus says looking through his papers. "Ah, here it is. A Vladimir Petrov."

At the mention of the name Tris looks up surprised. She heard that name before. Fortunately, neither of the Eaton men saw her reaction. She excuses herself and goes into Tobias's office where he already ordered a desk for her. She sits down and opens her laptop. She enters her password and waits for the operating system to automatically log into SHIELD's mainframe. She uses her ID code and clearance to access archive files. She knows one Vladimir Petrov but he is supposed to be dead.

Tobias remained in his father's office trying to find out more about this business deal. According to Jeff Stevenson, bringing Petrov into the company would open them many doors in the Eastern European countries. But his father is reluctant. Tobias considers what his own father said, about the Russians being the enemy, but he had to admit Tris made a very good point. You can't generalize and expect people to be okay with that. If that would be the case slavery would still exist based solely on skin color or people would be persecuted because of their beliefs and religion. Come to think of it, those things still happened. He didn't talk about it much, mostly because there weren't many to talk to about these things, but he knew a lot of things his peers didn't.

He left his father's office and went to his own. But unfortunately, who to run into than Nita Alvarez. He pulls out his cellphone and starts dialing a number.

"Yes, Sir?" a male voice on the other side answers.

"Security, please come to the conference room and escort Ms. Nita Alvarez out of the building and make sure she can't come back in. You have my permission to tell her to get the fuck out," he says angrily. He awaits Nita to come closer, her wide grin making him sick. He enters the conference room knowing full well she would follow him shortly.

He walks inside walking toward the mini fridge where they have bottles of water and takes one out. The moment he hears her enter he takes a huge gulp and ignoring her presence for just another moment. A peaceful moment that will soon be disturbed by this leech.

He hears the door close and her heels hitting the wooden floor of the conference room as she makes her way toward him. She is taking her time, prolonging their shared time in a closed space, making him very uncomfortable.

"What do you want?" he asks without turning around.

"Baby, won't you give me a kiss?" she asks using her seductive voice. In the past that alone would have given him a hard-on, but not anymore. The only thing she's causing is nausea.

"Kiss?" he asks mockingly and turns around. Nita is impossibly close to where he is standing approaching even further. "You must be joking. I'd rather throw myself off the building." At that she frowns and takes a step back. She almost looks hurt, when her expression changes. She is trying to pull him back into her net undulating around him, trying to cause a reaction in his body. But the only thing he wants is to get away. His mind momentarily goes to Tris and wishes his wife would be the one so willing, not that she's difficult.

Nita, confused and angry that her usual show doesn't work on her former beau, throws her arms around his neck and kisses him forcibly on the lips. Tobias tries to push her away but she's persistent.

"Yo, bitch!" they hear a voice. Nita detaches her lips from Tobias and turns around surprised by what she heard.

"How dare you?" she asks offended, her arms still around Tobias's neck. Tobias now realizes it is his wife standing in the door and his ex-girlfriend still wrapped around him. "Do you even know who I am?" Nita asks outraged.

"Do you know who _I_ am, you man-stealing whore?" Tris asks in a calm voice. Nita makes a disgusted face and let's go of Tobias strutting toward Tris to slap the younger woman.

"Nita, don't you dare," Tobias growls. Both women ignore him.

By now everyone around heard the commotion in the conference room and came to see what was going on, including Marcus and two of his partners, Jeff Stevenson and Marvin Hamilton.

"What is going on here?" Marcus asks as he comes closer and sees Nita. "What are you doing here, Ms. Alvarez? You are not welcome here," he says, his voice stern and unwavering.

"I invited her," a male voice says and they turn around to realize it was Stevenson.

"You? Why Jeff?" Marcus asks confused.

"Mr. Petrov is a fan of Ms. Alvarez and I thought it would be nice if he met her," he explains a slight sneer on his face.

"Petrov? You mean he is here? I thought we agreed we would discuss it," Marcus asks accusingly.

"Marcus, we agreed to meet the guy. You are the only one who is biased," Stevenson says challenging the Eaton patriarch.

"I think we should at least listen to this Petrov," Hamilton suggests, trying to diffuse the tension.

"I want this woman out of here. She is bothering my wife," Tobias says standing next to Tris now.

"Oh, I'm sure the young Mrs. Eaton won't mind Ms. Alvarez. After all, this is a business not the kitchen," Stevenson says, causing an office-wide groan from the female employees.

"Absolutely not. But next time you hire an escort service tell the manager to send them wearing classier clothes. After all, as you so astutely pointed it out, this is a business, not a brothel. Hire prostitutes if you like, but make sure they don't look like common whores."

With that she leaves everyone standing there, jaws hanging and absolutely speechless. Nita starts fuming, while all the women cheer on the newest Eaton. Tobias exchanges a look with his father and then leaves after his wife.

It isn't hard to find her. She went straight back to his office. He almost expected her to slam the door shot but she just leaves it open.

"Tris," he says tentatively entering his office.

"Close the door," she commands. He does as she asks and takes a step toward her. He wants to explain but isn't quite sure where to start or what to say. He didn't invite her. He didn't want her at the office. Heck, he didn't want Nita in his life. Period.

Tris knows he is not to blame for this, but she can't help it but torturing him a bit. She saw on the cameras she hid in various places all over the property that Nita arrived and she saw and heard Tobias making the call to security and asking to kick Nita out. But she also heard Stevenson talking to this Petrov guy that he had a surprise for him and it was only a matter of time until Eaton, meaning Marcus, would reconsider and partner up with the Russian businessman. As Tris left Tobias's office just in time to intercept the security guards and ordering them back to their posts, she entered the conference room listening to the short conversation her husband and his former love interest had. If you could call that a conversation.

"Babe, I'm sorry," he says pitiful and Tris turns around. The game was over. No more torturing the poor guy.

"It's okay, baby. I know what happened," she says with a smile. When he looks at her dumbfounded she giggles and grabs his hand. She shows him to her desk where she makes him sit down and watch the video footage of Nita's arrival until they got back to his office.

"I should have pushed her away sooner," he says with regret in his voice. He really means it.

"It's okay, Tobias. You and this chick had a relationship and…" she starts saying trying to comfort him and reassure him it is okay to still have feelings for the other woman.

"Tris, please," he says exasperated and gets up. "Nita and I had a fling not a relationship. I don't love her nor did I ever. She was just my sex friend. There is nothing I ever wanted to share with her. And I made that clear. I never told her she was my girlfriend and I never promised her anything."

Tris only nods. They actually avoided talking too much about their exes. Here and there information was shared, followed by a cute, erotic-free anecdote. But that was about it. Tris steps closer to him and holds his face in her palms. She leans forward and before their lips connect the door opens.

"Oops, sorry," Marcus says apologetically.

"It's okay. Come in," Tris says and let's go of her husband. He frowns and mentally curses his father for interrupting. He wanted to kiss her luscious lips so badly.

"Dad, I swear I wanted to get rid of her, quietly preferably."

"I know. This is all Stevenson's fault."

"Where are they?" Tris asks.

"Who? Stevenson and that… escort?" he asks smiling a little remembering the witty response his new daughter-in-law had come up with. "They are in the conference room. We are expected to discuss with this Petrov character," Marcus informs them. "I know I said I wanted you to be our translator, but I won't ask you to let yourself be humiliated."

"Me?" Tris asks and Marcus nods. He cares too much for the young woman to put her through a meeting with his son's ex-girlfriend. "Marcus, please. Besides, you need me in there. I just have a favor to ask."

"If you are sure it's fine with you," he says and looks at his son who nods. "What is it that you need, sweetheart?"

"I will use my spy-skills to find out more during this meeting. But I need you to not go against me, not take anyone's side other than mine. They need to see that we are on the same page. Trust me, if what I suspect is true, then you will want me to behave the way I will."

"I am little scared to ask what that means," Marcus says with a chuckle.

"Just go with it," she says.

"We should trust her, dad," Tobias says surprising them both. Tris didn't think he would give in so easily. Sure, they got along much better, but this was his company too and he worked really hard alongside his dad.

"Thanks," Tris mouths and Tobias only smiles at her.

"Alright. I'll have faith in you."

"Thank you, Marcus. Now let's go."


	17. Spasiba

Chapter 17: Spasiba(1)

Everyone was waiting in the large conference room for the arrival of the two Eaton men. It was a surprise to see that the young Mrs. Eaton would join them.

"What is this, Marcus?" Stevenson asks.

"You asked us here, don't you remember?" Marcus replies snippy. Stevenson, obviously feeling his ego hurt, retaliates.

"I meant the girl," he says and points toward Tris.

"That's my wife. You better remember that," Tobias growls being all intimidating. Stevenson backs down a little but regains his composure quickly.

"This is a board of directors meeting," Stevenson.

"She stays. She is my translator," Marcus says calmly and sits down at the head of the table. To his right are two empty seats. Tobias allows Tris to sit right next to his father, while he sits next to her.

"Mr. Petrov can speak English very well," Stevenson counters.

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear enough," Marcus says loudly, his voice resonating in the room, making everyone look toward him and instantly stop breathing. They never saw him this way.

A silence falls over the room that you could hear a needle fall down and know its exact location in the room.

"My daughter-in-law stays. If anyone needs to leave, then that's that woman."

"Ms. Alvarez is here for my pleasure," Petrov says for the first time. Marcus wants to sit up, but Tris holds him back.

"Mr. Petrov, as Mr. Stevenson already said, this is a board of directors. Is Ms. Alvarez your personal translator?"

"Perhaps," the Russian says with a cocky grin.

"Very well," Tris says and gets up. " _ **Mr. Petrov, you should be more careful. Not everything that shines is gold**_ ," Tris says in perfect Russian.

" _ **Sovershennyy, Kukla(2)**_ ," he answers.

"I'm not your doll," Tris replies in English but switches back to Russian. " _ **I have to ask you something**_." When Petrov nods, she continues. " _ **What is more important to you? To have this whore here next to you or honoring your potential future business associates?**_ "

" _ **Can't I have both?**_ " he asks with a wide grin.

" **Niet!(3)** "

" _ **What if I insist?**_ "

" _ **You can**_." Tris turns to her husband and father-in-law and smiles slightly. "It appears Mr. Petrov has his priorities sorted out. We're leaving," she says and walks toward the door.

"What?" Stevenson asks outraged and gets up. "Marcus, you leave it to this housewife to decide for you now?"

"Careful," Tobias warns getting in Stevenson's face.

"Tobias, leave him be. He isn't worth it for you to sink to his level," Tris says. "As for you Mr. Stevenson, Mr. Petrov. That woman next to you, Nita Alvarez, is jealous of me for marrying my husband. She keeps harassing us, appearing on our doorstep uninvited. She is just a nuisance. However, this is a place of business. Whether you like it or not, I am an Eaton. I am part of the board of director because one day my husband will inherit his father. And as it so happens, Marcus personally asked me to be more involved to be able to help my husband. The bottom line is this. I want this company to prosper just as much as any of you," she says looking toward the other gentlemen at the conference table. "I have a right to be here, since I work here. I have a right to state my opinion and advise my father-in-law if it so pleases him, since I happen to have experience in the business world. I have a right to speak my mind about people who are only here to make my life harder. I am honestly asking all of you. Would you rather have someone who is both qualified and interested in helping this company or would you rather choose a pretty face and other parts," she says and some chuckle or hide their faces, "who has absolutely no business here?"

"Everyone in favor for Mrs. Eaton staying at the meeting?" Hamilton asks and all but Stevenson raise their hands. "All in favor of escorting Ms. Alvarez out of the room?" Before they can vote however, Tris intervenes.

"Off the premise and not be allowed back in. I will take it as a personal attack if this woman would step foot in here ever again."

"Very well," Hamilton says. "All in favor to banish Ms. Alvarez and not allow her back in?" he asks and once again all but Stevenson raise their hands. Tobias walks to the door and asks the guards he texted already to escort Nita out.

"You can't do this to me. Don't you know who I am? Tobias! You bastard! You will regret this!" she screams and kicks but the two guards escorting her out are too tall and strong for her to even think of escaping.

"This is outrageous!" Stevenson says.

"You are welcome to join her," Tris says nonchalantly.

"How dare you?" he asks and steps in front of her, his arm wide and ready to strike her. But Tris moves quickly, grabs his wrist, twists it behind his back and slams him into the wooden table.

"If you try to slap me one more time I am going to break your arm. Are we clear?" she asks in a threatening voice.

"Let go of me, you little bitch!" Tris twists his arm further as to inflict even more pain.

"If you are disrespectful to me again I am going to pay you back with the same amount of disrespect. As for you, Mr. Petrov, I don't know what Mr. Stevenson promised you, but we won't agree to anything until we have a full report. I want to hear your proposal, why you want to be partnered up with us. All. You have until Friday at noon. Meeting adjourned." Tris lets go of Stevenson and turns to leave the room.

"You will regret this," Stevenson yells and walks past her.

"If I had a dollar," Tris says absentmindedly.

"You sure got balls. I mean for a woman," Petrov says in an East-European accent.

"Thanks, but yuck," Tris replies. "I want a full report on your activity, your balance and detailed argument why you want us to do business with you. Then and only then will we discuss a potential partnership with you. As I said, Friday at noon. I expect the report on my desk. If the report is satisfactory, we will contact you and schedule a new meeting."

"Mrs. Eaton, you seem to have been mistaken me with a secretary," Petrov says smiling but his voice changed to a more tensed and threatening one.

"No, you Mr. Petrov are mistaken. Let me speak in plain English. My father-in-law holds over fifty percent of this company. Even if all the others," she says gesturing toward them, "would like to do business with you, you need to convince the three of us."

"You seem to be under the impression I sought you out, when it was the other way around," Petrov says taking a more offensive stand.

"And you seem to think that I care. In the end, if this union wouldn't be beneficial to you, you wouldn't be here. And let me be clear," she says and gets in his face, "I am not Nadja to take your crap. Clear?" Petrov takes a step back, astonished by what she said. All the men, including Marcus and Tobias look at the two and wonder what exactly they are talking about.

"Are you threatening me, girl?" Petrov asks angry.

"I am not threatening. If I wanted to threaten you I would tell you I could give Dimitri Chevchenko a call and let him know where his favorite cousin is currently hiding."

Petrov's face is drained of all color. You could read it in his eyes that he is terrified by what Tris just said. However, nothing of that makes any sense to either Eaton nor the other businessmen.

"But I am a nice person, Mr. Petrov," she says and walks past and behind him, lurking just behind his back, making sure he realizes that she has the upper hand. "Gentlemen, I'm sure you have other things to attend to. Don't worry, after Mr. Petrov feels better I will personally escort him out," she says politely but even the most clueless of them all understood that they were supposed to leave without asking further questions. The businessmen didn't quite understand what was happening or why this young woman suddenly took over. And they were surprised their partner and friend would just allow her that.

In the end, they all left until only Tobias was left. He was reluctant to leave and lingered as long as he could.

"Mr. Petrov, sit down. Tobias, please pour some water for Mr. Petrov," she says in a sweet and calm voice. Petrov, focused on his water, doesn't register when Tris makes Tobias a sign to remain behind the Russian.

" _ **How did you know?**_ " he finally asks in his native language.

" _ **You really need to use fake names if you're running from the Bratva(4)**_ ," Tris says. " _ **I know how dangerous they are and if they would ever get their hands on you, well, there won't be much left of you**_ ," she says and for the first time, Tris sees some humanity in him. He is scared. Scared for his life; and for good reason. She herself had some dealings with the Russian mafia and only barely made it out to tell the tale.

" _ **You are the first one to recognize me**_ ," he says leaning back in his chair.

" _ **That's because Americans rather care about what the Kardashians did the night before than about the world they live in. Listen, I have no intention to hand you over to Chevchenko**_."

" _ **Really? Why not?**_ " he asks incredulous, but a small smile forms on his face.

" _ **Don't get too excited**_ ," she says and his smile fades. He knew it wasn't too good to be true. " _ **I want to know everything about Stevenson.**_ "

"Stevenson and I met during a convention in Dubai," Petrov starts narrating in English so that Tobias understands him as well.

During Petrov's story, Tris doesn't learn much about Stevenson, other than things she already suspected. The man seeks power and wealth and is without any scruples when it comes to achieving his goals. When Petrov is finally done, Tris tells him to leave and not come back. She won't allow this Stevenson to hurt her father-in-law's company.

"I'm going to say this only one time, Mr. Petrov. Leave and never come back. Break off any contact to Stevenson. I know you are not without fault, but whatever Stevenson is planning isn't legal. And I would hate to see you behind bars joining maybe some former comrades of yours," she says, her voice calm and gentle, but the deadly threat is like a knife slicing piece by piece into Petrov. He only nods and leaves without turning back. "Let's go to your father's office."

Tobias takes Tris's hand and together they go to see his dad. The latter immediately dismisses his secretary when he sees his son and daughter-in-law.

"What happened?" he asks nervous.

"Petrov won't be a problem anymore," Tris says.

"But what did he say?" Marcus inquires further.

"I have no clue. First, they talked in Russian," Tobias starts saying and looks at Tris briefly before returning his gaze to his father, "then I think she threatened him."

"You think?" Marcus asks confused. Tris chuckles.

"To bring you up to speed. Petrov is the distant cousin of Dimitri Chevchenko, Russian mob boss. Dimitri had a daughter, Nadja, who fell in love with Petrov. Petrov tried to take advantage of the girl's feelings for him, trying to climb the mob ladder through her. But he is not really one to respect women, as you could see. Nadja was head over heels in love and accepted about anything Petrov asked of her. It's a bit unclear what exactly happened to her, but I have some sources who tell me that during a rough session on SM sex Petrov chocked her to death. He successfully hid her body from her dangerous father, but one of Petrov's former allies ratted him out in exchange for his own life. Ever since, the Russian mob is looking for Petrov."

"Wow." Both men sit down and look astonished at Tris as she tells them more about the man they almost welcomed as a partner. "What about Stevenson?" Marcus asks.

"Petrov told us that Stevenson is trying to do some illegal business through our company," Tobias tells his father.

"WHAT?" Marcus asks outraged.

"Relax, both of you. Stevenson will try something like this again. Next time, we'll be prepared and set a trap."

1 Thank you

2 Sovershennyy, kukla – perfect, doll

3 Niet - no

4 Russian mafia


	18. I like you

Chapter 18: I like you

On Sunday, the Priors and the Eatons met their children at the apartment for lunch and a family afternoon. Tris and Tobias cooked together trying to have a normal married life. Well, as normal as it can be.

Evelyn and Natalie enjoyed seeing their children getting along so well and truly hoped the two would decide not to separate after that one year they agreed to stay married.

The men had some coffee on the large balcony discussing business, politics and their overall situation. It was odd to them to think of Tris as a spy and secret agent or that she is Inhuman or that all of them might be targeted because of her or Marcus. The uncertainty was more and more weighing down on them and they hoped soon to know more.

After lunch, the three couples decided to play Pictionary. They only played two rounds when someone knocked on the front door. Tobias got up and went to see who was disturbing them. He opened the door to find a tall red-head, dressed in leather and a bike helmet in her right hand.

"Aren't you going to invite me inside, handsome?" she asks. Tobias remains rooted to the ground, speechless. "Guess not," she says and walks past him inside. He quickly regains his composure and turns around to grab her wrist. At that she moves so quickly he barely registers and before he can even make a sound he lands on his back, thrown over her shoulder.

"Ow," he groans.

"Tobias?" Tris asks as she comes to see what all the fuss is all about. "Oh my God! What happened?" she asks seeing him lying on the floor and obviously in pain. She kneels down to check on him when a sight catches her eye. She looks up and a wide grin splits her face when she recognizes her friend and SO, Natasha Romanov. "Nat!" she yelps and jumps up, passing over Tobias's body and hugging the Black Widow. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see my baby sis," the spy tells honestly. It was during their first meetings when Natasha decided to take the then rookie under her wing and soon became like a big sister to her.

"Come in. I'm so glad you are okay," Tris says seriously. "We need to talk, but later." Natasha gives a slight nod and follows Tris inside to be introduced to everyone.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," Tobias groans as he gets up. Both women just left him on the floor. He goes to close the door and joins the others in the living room. To his surprise both his wife and the new arrival weren't in sight. "Where's Tris?"

"She and her friend went outside, on the balcony," Natalie tells him.

"Who is that woman?" Tobias asks curiously.

"Didn't you recognize her?" Marcus asks and Tobias shakes his head in confusion. "That's the Black Widow," Marcus says grinning.

"Wipe that grin off your face, Eaton," Evelyn says and smacks her husband's arm lightly, "unless you want to make me a widow."

"Come on, sweetheart. You know you are the only one for me," he pleads with her and tries to hug her. She pretends pushing him away but then gives in and they kiss.

"Aw, how sweet," Natalie coos.

"Gross," Tobias says and makes a disgusted face.

"Shut up, boy. You will be just like this once you are in love with your wife," Marcus counters and Tobias blushes a little. He quickly disappears into the kitchen to get some refreshments, despite no one asking for them, but he figures with the arrival of the Black Widow he could make some more coffee.

In the meantime, the two spies sit on the love seat on the balcony and Tris finishes telling Natasha about the dreams she has been having lately.

"Can you tell if they are visions or just dreams?" the Avenger asks.

"No. It's really strange. I mean, I only see an army of Terminators causing havoc. Did you ever hear of robots that went nuts and killed people? I mean other than in movies?" Tris asks sincerely.

"No. But maybe this is just an ordinary dream. You went through so much I'm not surprised your brain is making up monsters where there aren't," Natasha tries to comfort her. Truth be told, she doesn't know either and the idea that what Tris saw is actually a vision of the future is frightening. Perhaps Hydra is behind a new project. But Natasha notices that something else is bothering Tris. "There anything else?"

"I don't know. I keep having this one dream. I am restrained on a chair and men with masks hold Tobias in front of me. They are talking but I can't understand them. And then," she says and a single tear runs down her cheek.

"What is it, Tris?" Natasha asks concerned.

"Oh Nat, I think I did something stupid," she says and hugs her SO tightly.

Tobias witnesses the scene and wants to go outside to comfort his wife. He feels this incredible sharp pain in his chest every time he sees her like that. Why is she crying? Did Natasha tell her something upsetting? Or is it that Tris finally has someone to talk to about her situation? Is she crying because she had to get married to him?

But before he could crack his skull with more "what ifs" he sees Tris smile again. She seems so happy. Not forced, not faked; just genuine. He can't help it but smile too, but deep down he wonders if he could ever make her smile like that. And he realizes: he really wants that. He really wants to make her smile. He cares for her, more than he is willing to admit yet, but he cares for her.

Since they got married and he learned the truth about her he spent so much time with her, more than with any other woman before. And he wants that. He wants to be with her all the time. Whenever she isn't around he misses her. Whenever he things of getting something, he things of her and what she might like.

When did he become so dependent? He always prided himself with not getting too attached to other people. And now. She basically has him in the palm of her hand to do as she pleased.

More frightening was the fact he didn't want it any other way. He feels happy. Genuinely happy. And each time he imagines a time when she wouldn't be here, wouldn't be his wife, wouldn't be in his arms anymore makes him sad and angry.

He knew what it was. He knew it alright. But did she feel the same? Did she want that too? Could he trust her to tell him the truth? After all, she was a spy, well-versed in deceiving people for a living. But she never seemed to hide herself from anyone. She always told him the truth, as far as he knew. And she told him things no one else knew. Heck, he told her so many things no one knew about him. No, she was sincere. He could feel it.

He knows what he has to do. As a wise Jedi once said: "Do or do not. There is no try." Yeah, he would do it. That is his goal.

As the two women come back inside the parents immediately hover over them trying to get a closer look. They were fascinated with the Black Widow, especially the women. Before they knew about Tris being an Agent of SHIELD the Black Widow was their heroine. A woman who did a man's job and was badass about it too. Both Natalie and Evelyn dedicated their lives to their families, giving up careers to do so. They didn't have regrets about it, but it wasn't like seeing other women being this kickass like Natasha and Tris didn't inspire and empower them.

Tobias stands to the side, watching everything half amused by their parents. Tris notices him and leaves everyone in the living room to join her husband.

"Hey," she says almost shy.

"Hey," he replies with a small smile.

"Uh, sorry about Nat," she says and looks him straight in the eyes.

"Huh?" he asks at first but then remembers that he landed on his butt. He chuckles and shakes his head. "It's fine." Tris smiles back.

"They seem pretty excited about having an Avenger so close to them," Tris says turning around slightly to watch her mother and mother-in-law fist fight the air.

"Yeah," he says absentmindedly. "Listen," he says and Tris returns to look at him, "I was wondering if you would like to go out tonight?"

"On a date?" she asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Tris thinks for a moment before she nods her head.

"Where we going?"

"I thought since we pretty much skipped dating and got straight to business," he says and she chuckles, "we should go on all kinds of dates. That's why I was thinking to go out every evening this week."

"Seriously?" she asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm not saying you aren't. Just wondering how you gonna manage work in the morning, date in the evening, sex all night for a week," she says with a wide grin. Tobias almost bursts out laughing but he can't deny that her suggestion sounds titillating.

"I'll manage," he promises.

"I hope you do. I'm not gonna let you off the hook." Without thinking he snakes his arms around her and places a soft kiss on her lips. Their kiss is as exciting as the first they shared. Reluctantly, both pull back very much aware they're not alone. Whatever this is between them, they don't want to get their parents' hopes up in case it doesn't work out.

By three in the afternoon Natasha says goodbye to her friend and promises to be back soon. Both the Priors and the Eatons leave as well. Marcus saw the two newlyweds kiss intimately but didn't say anything other than the parents should leave them be. Obviously, once they were all in the car they got very excited about the news.

Meanwhile, Tobias and Tris get ready for their date. They decided a movie and pizza should be best for their date. Neither wants anything fancy and a movie would be great. They can relax and just enjoy each other's company.

Tobias isn't ready yet to tell her how much he cares about her, but wants her to know he has all intentions to actually give their relationship a shot.

"What do you wanna watch?" Tris asks as they stand in line to get their tickets.

"You pick," he says smiling. He really doesn't care. He just wants to sit close to her and hold her hand. He wants to show her he cares about her and her feelings and opinions. He wouldn't be a douche to her. Ever. Well, not again.

"You sure?" she checks with a knowing look. She knew that guys hated romantic movies and so far she could tell Tobias wasn't an exception. "Alright," she says and pretends to think of what looked like the most romantic movie there. "How about the new Jennifer Aniston movie?" she asks. She could see how much Tobias tries not to roll his eyes at the news and smiles instead, a bit forced mind you.

While Tris stands in line to get the tickets Tobias goes to get their drinks and popcorn. By the time they meet up again, it's only a few minutes before their movie starts. Tobias goes to stand in line to enter the theater when Tris pulls him back.

"Wrong line," she says with a smirk. Tobias looking dumbfounded follows her only to realize they are entering to watch "Suicide Squad". A grin splits his face when he realizes she tricked him and that they will actually watch a movie they can both enjoy. But more importantly she knows he would rather watch this movie than yet another romantic comedy. Don't get him wrong. It's not like he hates the genre, it's just he saw too many when she was sick. After they sit down Tobias kisses her cheek. "What was that for?" she asks smiling.

"For not making me watch another Jennifer Aniston movie."

"I knew you wanted to see this one, but couldn't. So, here we are."

"Thank you," he says and realizes that she was paying more attention to him and his desires than she led on. "Here's your popcorn and your 3D glasses," he says handing them to her.

"Oh shoot. I forgot to tell you to get me," she starts saying but then Tobias shows her a large bag of M&M's. Her smile was so beautiful that Tobias just had to kiss her. "Thank you." Their foreheads remain linked to each other and they both look into the other's eyes. _Now or never, Tobias_.

"Tris, I," he starts saying but then the movie starts. He sighs in defeat and promises to tell her later.

The movie is exciting and both have a great time, but the fact that he wants to tell her something so important gnaws on him. Would she agree? Would she be happy about it? Does she feel the same way? All these thoughts and what ifs just drive him crazy. The moment the movie ends he grabs her hand and they both hurry outside to get to his car and drive to his favorite diner.

Once Margaret takes their order Tobias looks at his wife intently as she scrolls through her phone. She didn't seem to pay attention to him which he found alright, since he needed a moment to think of what he wanted to say to her. Why was he so nervous?

"Babe?" she asks suddenly, pulling him out of his own thoughts.

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?" she asks, her face smiling but her voice sounds worried. She reaches across the table to hold his hand. He smiles a little.

"Uh, nothing. It's just," he starts saying and feels a lump in his throat.

"Just spill it," she says, letting go of his hand and leaning backwards, her eyes still trained on him, trying to figure out what it is that is bothering him.

"I need to tell you something." She nods. "And I need you to shut up while I'm doing it." She nods again. That's it. Now or never. "Tris, I like you. I don't know why or how, but I do. And I want us to try, just like my dad suggested. I know this sounds fucked up and all. But would you be my girlfriend?" he asks.

Tris looks at him as if he had a second head growing out of his body. What the hell was he talking about? Girlfriend? He likes her? She likes him too. He isn't as bad as she first thought, she had to admit that now. But she didn't think he liked her. Sure, they got along better and the sex was good. But she just assumed they were friends with benefits. No complications there. Right? Did he have feelings for her? Like romantic feelings? _Duh, Tris, of course he does if he asked you to be his girlfriend_?

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" she asks as if she didn't hear him right.

"Yes," he says and smiles.

"Uh, we're married," she says.

"I know. But that marriage was an arrangement we didn't really want," he says a little more serious now. "But I _want_ you to be my girlfriend."

"Are you sure you want a real relationship with me? You know who I am and what I am," she says the last part in a whisper.

"Yes, I do. And you know who I am. Tris, I know this won't be a picnic, but I want us to try. We don't even have to tell anyone about it." He watches her as she thinks of what he is saying and decides to put his heart on his sleeve. "Babe, over these past weeks we became friends. I know we are and I know it's true and not faked. I confided in you and you in me. I know for sure that some of the things I've told you I have never told anyone, not even Zeke who has been my best friend for years. And I know you told me things you didn't tell others. All I'm asking is to give us a chance."

Tris remains silent. Before she could give any answer, their food arrives and they postpone their conversation. Or rather, Tris does. It's not like she doesn't care for him. Perhaps she cares too much already. But if her dreams are real she isn't sure if she could survive falling in love with him. On the other hand, Natasha is right. Dreams can be dreams. There is no actual science that could tell Tris that what she saw was real, a vision of the future. It could have been a trick of her mind, a nightmare and nothing more. And in the end, even if it is true, she was able to stop worse scenarios. Why not this one? Sure, Peter left her with this doubt in her heart. But she knows Tobias. More than she ever knew Peter. No, Tobias is different than Peter. There is no comparison between the two men.

"Yes," she finally says after she finishes her burger. Tobias stops mid-bite and looks at her befuddled. He wasn't quite sure what she was saying, given the fact she didn't say anything at all for quite some time.

"Excuse me?" he asks.

"Yes, I wanna be your girlfriend," she says and gets up. She slides in beside him and kisses his lips.

"Really?" he asks, a huge smile forming on his handsome face.

"Yeah. I mean, it's not like we don't live together or sleep together. But we do get along. I never thought I'd say it, but you are really great."

"Really?" he asks still smiling, but then frowns. "What do you mean you didn't think you'd ever say this?"

"Means, there was a small chance of those words leaving my mouth," she teases. "But, you seem like a nice guy. I might keep you. Until you screw up, anyway," she says with a smirk.

"Oh, I won't," he promises.

"You probably will. But you can then figure out how to make it up to me," she replies and kisses him again.

They decide to forgo the pie Margaret recommended for dessert and rush home instead. They have some celebrating to do and in any case, they would get their dessert.


	19. SHIELD training 101

**A/N: Sorry for not posting yesterday. Had a ton of work to do.**

Chapter 19: SHIELD training 101

It has been a month since Tris and Tobias decided to be a real couple. They decided to let their parents know about it, but urged them not to get their hopes up. The two mothers-in-law would have loved them to be more positive about the relationship, but ultimately understood that while they were married they got married for different reasons than love.

Tobias started taking lessons from Tris and Uriah in order to be able to defend himself. That prompted Andrew and Marcus to learn a few defensive moves which in turn triggered the matriarchs of both families to join. Currently, the two older couples were instructed by Natasha, who came to visit Tris again. Tobias was sparring with Uriah while Tris watched the scene from the bench.

"Any new leads on Ward?" Tris asks Tony who came to update some software on her computer.

"No. Not that SHIELD tells me anything," he says without looking up from Tris's laptop. "Any news on the kidnappers?"

"Well, we know it was Hydra, but we can't really figure out why. None of them is Inhuman and they aren't of great importance. I mean, I don't see it. They are not contracted by the government, they aren't part of a political party. If they weren't rich, they would be boring as fuck. We have too little data and I'm a bit worried Hydra didn't try anything else."

"Maybe our security measures scared them off," Tony offers.

"Didn't scare them when they attacked SHIELD each time they could."

"Hey, Tris, come over here," Natasha shouts and Tris stands up. She walks over to where her parents and the Eatons are to stand in front of Natasha. "Tris and I will demonstrate you how brutal a fight can be. Please, everyone go sit down. You too, Uriah. And take tall, dark and yummy with you," Natasha says and Tris rolls her eyes.

The two agents take fighting positions and without further ado they start fighting. Not sparring, fighting. This is how Natasha always trained Tris. Real fights, no one concedes. It wasn't like Natasha didn't care, but she knew that if Tris wanted to have a real chance to survive in the real world SHIELD would send her to, she needed to learn how to take beatings and give them too.

Both women were equally good. Both landed strikes but also got hit pretty seriously. From the benches the Priors and Eatons watched in horror as Tris gets beaten up. But then Natasha throws Tris over her shoulder into the wall, making it crack from the impact. Natalie immediately cries out and Andrew and Tobias both start running toward her. But they don't even get halfway across the room when Tris picks herself up, blood trickling down her face as she launches an attack toward her SO, kicking her to the ground. Tony got up and pulled the two men backwards before they get hurt and watches as the two super spies kick each other stupid.

"Agents, attention!" a male voice is heard and every pair of eyes lands on the man with the black leather coat and eyepatch entering the private gym in the Eaton office building. Tris and Natasha stand up as well and greet the newcomer.

"Fury," Tony says shaking the man's hand.

"Director," Tris says coming to greet their new arrival.

"Angel, I'm not the Director anymore," he says hugging the young agent.

"What brings you here?" Natasha asks.

"I was looking for you. I have an assignment," Fury says and gestures Natasha to follow him outside.

"What's that all about?" Uriah asks watching their former Director and the Black Widow leave the room.

"Beatrice, honey, are you alright?" Natalie asks and comes over to check on her daughter.

"Mom, I'm fine."

"You were thrown against a wall," Andrew says, a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine, really," she says trying to push them both away.

"Your parents are right," Tobias comes closer and inspects the bruise on her jaw from where Natasha's booted heel connected.

"Tobias, I'm fine," she says a little irritated. "Uriah, knife," she asks and her friend throws her his pocket knife. Tris opens it and cuts her arm letting blood run down and onto the floor.

"Oh my God!" Natalie shouts.

"Beatrice!" Andrew yells, both angry and terrified.

"Tris!" Tobias says astonished.

"Would you all relax," she says exasperated. A bright light envelops Tris's arm where she's cut and when it fades the wound is gone, leaving no trace whatsoever.

"What happened?" Evelyn asks confused.

"Have you already forgotten?" Tris asks irritated. "I can heal myself. God, you people never listen. Class is over for today. I'm famished."

"Great. Now, Angel, can we get that shawarma?" Tony asks and Uriah chuckles.

The group, minus Natasha and Fury, who apparently disappeared into thin air, takes showers and changes and goes to a restaurant to eat lunch. Tobias proudly grabs his wife's hand and strolls down the street making it obvious to any bystander that this gorgeous woman is his. He knows she isn't property but he can't help it. He is crazy about her and wants the world to know it.

The parents, walking behind them, smile to themselves ecstatic that things are going so well between their children and hope that once the year is concluded they won't get a divorce.

"Can you imagine how cute their babies will be, Natalie?" Evelyn asks as she walks next to her friend.

"So cute," Natalie beams.

"If it's a boy we can play ball with him," Marcus says and Andrew eagerly agrees.

"Dad, you didn't even play ball with Caleb," Tris says turning around.

"You heard us, huh?" her dad asks sheepishly.

"Half the street heard you. You guys aren't particularly whispering," she says with a chuckle.

They continue their way till they reach the restaurant Marcus swears has the best steaks in town. They enter and get a private booth where they manage to sit all eight of them together. All the guys order steak, while the women order pasta and lasagna.

"And a cheesecake, please," Tris asks and the waiter asks how many slices. "A cheesecake, a whole cake," she says and laughs a little. "There are plenty of mouths to feed."

Their lunch is uneventful and funny, all of them sharing hilarious stories that either happened to them or their friends. Marcus tells everyone how he first asked Evelyn out. He saw her in a boat on the lake in the park with her sister and immediately got into one himself and caught up with them. Evelyn didn't know him back then so she thought he was a crazy person. By the time, he managed to tell the two sisters he was interested in dating young Evelyn, Marcus stood up, the boat shook and he fell into the water. When he resurfaced, he had a toad sitting on his head and the girls busted out laughing. Evelyn, feeling sorry for the young man, accepted his invitation to go have a soda with him near the park.

"And that's how I met your mother," Marcus says patting his son's shoulder.

"Tris, why don't you tell us something fun?" Natalie asks her daughter who has been unusually quiet.

"There ain't nothing."

"Come on. Really Tris?" Tony asks.

"Well nothing family friendly anyway," she says with a smirk.

"Maybe a story about your grandpa. You and George were always so close," Natalie says.

"Well, there was one time when I couldn't stop laughing," she starts saying and everyone smiles. "It was the summer after I turned nine. My older siblings were too cool to go camping with the old man and me, which I didn't mind. I couldn't hear another thing about too many mosquitos and bunny poop all over the road. Grandpa and I went camping in the Rockies. He taught me to hunt and cook my food, he taught me to fish, to build a fire and shelter. He was awesome. You could literally drop me anywhere on the planet and I would know what to do to survive. That summer grandpa told me stories about the war, about how he fought, how he survived, how he lost his older brother Sherman. He was sad and I tried to cheer him up. I tried to tell jokes but realized I didn't know any. So, I told grandpa. He obviously taught me many jokes. I don't remember any other time I laughed so hard." Everyone smiles at the adorable childhood story. "He was always fun to be around," Tris says a little sad, remembering her grandfather.

"I don't remember dad ever being this fun," Andrew says thinking hard about a time he and his father did something they both enjoyed.

"That's because you and him were completely different. You are just like Caleb," Tris says and her father raises an eyebrow in confusion. "You are both nerds."

"Tris, don't say that," her mother scolds.

"What? It's true," Tris defends.

"That's your fun story?" Tony asks.

"Well, yeah. It's not really the funniest, I admit, but it's one of the happiest times."

"Why?" Uriah asks taking a bite from his steak.

"Grandpa was always working even after retirement. He hated being useless. But that summer he gave up everything to take care of me," Tris says eating the last of her lasagna. "He was my hero growing up. I miss him terribly."

"When did he die?" Evelyn asks.

"Last summer. Heart-attack. He died instantly. But I think that's what he preferred. After grandma died two years prior he was always so sad and whenever I talked to him or visited his ranch he tried his best to be cheerful for my sake but he was never the same after he lost her."

"My dad loved my mom immensely," Andrew explains further. "I love my wife, don't get me wrong, but I think he loved his far more. He was stern and a discipline freak but he loved my brother and me. I always tried to be as good of a father to my children as he was to me. But sometimes I think I failed. Especially with Beatrice."

"You didn't fail, dad. We are just different and that's okay. Sure, I was grandpa's favorite, but that doesn't mean he didn't love the rest of you," Tris says.

"I don't think your grandpa had favorites," Marcus says with a chuckle, at which all three Priors shake their heads.

"No, she was his favorite alright," Andrew corrects. "Beatrice looks a lot like my mother when she was young. But it's her personality that's so much like my father's that made her the favorite."

"A parent shouldn't have favorites," Evelyn says with a frown and then looks at her son.

"I agree, but my dad really loved Beatrice a lot. Mom was number one for him, followed by Beatrice and then came the rest of us."

"To be fair, I was the only one who put up with grandpa and gave him a piece of my mind when he bugged me with his shit. That's why I was his favorite. I had the balls to stand up to him. I saw him yell at you one time and you chickened out, even though you were right about whatever it was you argued about."

"That's called respecting your elders," Andrew defends.

"Bull shit! You, all of you, always chickened out. Sometimes you even asked me to deliver bad news to him."

"Beatrice, enough," her mother says and gives her a look to cut it out. Tris nods and resumes eating her cheesecake.

After that they all just kept telling jokes trying to avoid talking about delicate topics again. The day they had spent together thus far was too nice to spoil it.

After paying they all left the restaurant and each went home. Since Tony decided to stay the whole weekend he headed back home with Tobias and Tris.

"What do you think Fury wanted with Natasha?" Tony asks as they enter the apartment building.

"I don't know. The man was always a mystery. As badass as he is, he is also a fucking Pandora's box. Whatever it is he wants, I bet my soul it ain't good."

"Why do you say that?" Tobias asks appalled.

"Home" is all Tris says and Tobias nods. The elevator ride is short and before long the couple and their Avenger friend enter the apartment. Tobias offers to make coffee and Tris goes and shows Tony the guest room. Upon returning to the living room Tris sits down on the couch next to her husband while Tony sits in the adjacent armchair.

"Nick Fury was the Director of SHIELD for a long time. He put together the Avengers, which is a good thing. But he also was responsible for Project Pegasus," Tris says and Tobias raises an eyebrow, which she doesn't see because her head is resting on his shoulder.

"Angel, not everyone speaks SHIELD," Tony says amused.

"Ah, right," Tris says and sits up. She turns her body so that she can see Tobias and explains. "Project Pegasus was technically a good idea, but poorly executed. During World War II Hydra, under the disguise of Nazi orders, looked for mythological and supernatural artifacts. As you might remember from your history books, Hitler was obsessed with that," she says and Tobias nods. "What many don't know is, so were others. One of them was Johann Schmidt also known as Red Skull. He found a powerful blueish stone called the Tesseract. Long story short, the Tesseract is pure energy and Fury wanted to harvest that energy. In itself not such a bad idea, especially since it would have ended fossil fuel dependency. But the Tesseract is more than just a bundle of electricity in a blue box. It's a gateway into space. That thing opened the door for the Chitauri invasion," she says and lets it sink in.

Tobias leans back and tries to wrap his mind around what she just told him. He never heard of this Tesseract before nor about its involvement in the almost end of the world.

"So, it was SHIELD's fault all that crap happened?" he asks a little angry when he realizes that without that Fury this would have never happened.

"No, it wasn't SHIELD's fault. Neither was it Fury's. Could the situation have been handled better? Undoubtedly. Would this have happened if any other powerful agency or government had the Tesseract? Probably. What really happened is this. While Fury had the best intentions, there were other forces at play. We now know that all that happened wasn't an accident. You see, Loki, brother of Thor, the trickster god, manipulated Selvig, the professor in charge of figuring the mysterious artifact out. He made Selvig build a gate to invite aliens here on Earth. Without Loki's interference, it might have taken us years or even decades to understand the Tesseract, not that we really did in the end. Bottom line, we are not alone in this universe and we can't close our eyes. We are creatures who explore, search and risk. No pain, no gain, right?"

"Tris, this is not a basketball game," Tobias says a little irritated.

"No, it's not. But we are far behind technologically speaking than other species in our galaxy. We need to know more and fact is there are hundreds of places all over the planet that hide alien artifacts or even temples. Everything we used to know about our history, our very own evolution needs to be re-written. Aliens came here before and toyed with our DNA. Why do you think I exist? I am Inhuman because I'm a descendant of an alien race who came here and experimented on early humans. My kind was created to be soldiers in an intergalactic war between far more advanced species than the human race."

Tobias remains silent once again. All this information is too much to digest and form an opinion. He sits up and goes to the bar where he pours himself a glass of scotch. Tris follows him and takes the bottle from him. She gives Tony a look and the older man leaves the two alone. She takes a glass and pours some scotch into it. She sets the bottle down and holds the glass in one hand and grabs her husband's hand with the other, pulling him after her to sit on the couch once again. They face each other and Tris smiles.

"Not everything that is happening in the world is fair. And most things good and worthy are achieved through trial and sacrifice. We can't change the game, just the players. Will someone once put our safety and very lives in jeopardy? Most likely. But it's up to us to decide who."


	20. Back to base

**A/N: Sorry guys for not posting in a while. I was sick and had absolutely no way to update since my brain was completely scrambled. Here is chapter 20 and I'm already working on 21. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 20: Back to base

Tobias spent the entire night thinking of his conversation with Tris. She made good points but that didn't mean that he completely agreed with her. But as so often, one person or a group of people can be given immense power. What they do with that power is the tricky part.

Rarely in human history did someone with power do something good for the common folk. But nowadays the stakes are higher, the power is greater and dangers that come with it far more devastating than anything ever before seen.

He could understand why an organization like SHIELD was created. They don't answer to one government or one person. They exist to protect humanity, sometimes even from itself. The greed of one can be the downfall of many. He knew Tris and her friends were spies and secret agents but now that he knows so much about her and the organization she works for, he sees that there's more to her job than he thought. They truly are a shield. And he respected her and all the others even more for that.

All this time he and other humans lived their lives in peace, SHIELD agents all over the world protected them from harm, without ever being known for it. They are unsung heroes that most people won't even know they existed.

"What you doing?" Tris asks, her voice thick with sleep.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No. I just woke up and saw you staring at the ceiling," she says propping herself up on an elbow.

"I kept thinking about what you told me," he says and she nods.

"Do you have any more questions or do you need me to explain something?" she asks and he shakes his head.

"The information was clear. It's the content that's frightening," he answers.

"Don't worry about it, babe. Come on. Let's sleep," she says and lays her head on his bare shoulder.

Tobias readjusts his body so that he can embrace his wife and soon falls asleep, worries about alien tech and dangers all over the world for now forgotten. The only thing he kept thinking about was her: Tris.

On Monday, Tris and Tobias head out to work when Tris receives a phone call. She looks at the caller ID and recognizes Daisy's number. While Tobias goes ahead into their now shared office, Tris stays behind to talk to her friend and fellow agent privately.

"What's up, buttercup?" she asks cheerful.

"Coulson needs you at the Playground," Daisy tells her.

"What? Now?" Tris asks irritated. She just got used to this domestic lifestyle and ever since Ward tortured her, Coulson didn't send her on missions.

"Yes. It's urgent, otherwise he wouldn't have called you in." Tris gets the rendezvous details and hangs up. Thankfully, the quinjet that will take her back to base won't arrive till after two pm, which gives her time to explain this to Tobias.

She sighs almost in defeat when she starts heading toward the office. Upon entering she sees her father-in-law happily chatting with her hubby which involuntarily makes her smile. She cares for them, all of them. But most of all she cares for Tobias. She knows where these feelings are heading and she is scared. Scared of everything that they might mean for her, for them, for the future. And if her visions are premonitions, she isn't sure if she could handle it.

"What is it?" Tobias asks looking up and straight at her. Over the months they have spent together, he learned to read her a little. She is still a pro at keeping secrets from him, but around him she allows herself to let her guard down a little to just be normal.

Marcus turns around to see to whom his son is talking to and finds his young daughter-in-law in the doorway. She is smiling and he can't figure out why his son's mood shifted. He stands up and greets her properly with a tight, fatherly hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Good morning, my dear," he says to her and she smiles.

"Morning, Marcus. Guys, can we talk?" she asks wiggling out of her father's-in-law embrace and closes the door so that they can have the privacy they need. "I was asked back to base," is all she says, keeping her back turned to the men in her new family.

"What?" Tobias asks a little loud and stands up. Tris sighs. She knew he wouldn't like it. And she can't blame him. After all, they both agreed to give their relationship a try and she is really enjoying it. If the roles were reversed she would feel just as angry as he must feel right now. Tris turns around and sits on the loveseat closing her eyes.

"I was asked to return to base for an important briefing. I don't know what it is about, but it must be important. Daisy, my friend, called," she says and opens her eyes, immediately locking them on her husband who looks torn between angry and desperate. "She just said I needed to come back."

"Are they sending you on a mission?" Marcus asks and realizes how that sole thought scares him to the point of trembling.

"I don't know. I hope not."

"Don't go," is all that Tobias says.

"Tobias, I can't disobey a direct order," Tris says a little irritated. She isn't upset with him, but the situation in itself. But to be fair, he isn't helping either.

"Heck, you can!" he says a little loud.

"Tobias, I can't. After the last mission, Coulson promised not to send me out unless he had no other choice. But he also might wanna see me because of new intel on Ward or the kidnappers. Those are things that can't be discussed over the phone."

"But…" Tobias tries to argue, but Tris stands up and walks toward him.

"Babe, this is important. They wouldn't have called me back if it wasn't. SHIELD isn't messing around. What I'm doing here is very important and they wouldn't just pull me back if not absolutely vital," she says and wraps her arms around his waist leaning closer to him until her head rests over his fast beating heart. Tobias immediately wraps his own arms around her smaller frame and holds her tightly, not wanting to let go. The sole thought of letting her go constricts his heart and makes it pound painfully against his chest.

Marcus watches the interaction both worried and happy. Worried for what this call means; happy because even if the two newlyweds deny it, they are falling in love, if they aren't already. Wordlessly, Marcus leaves the room and the two spouses alone.

"I'm just worried something might happen to you," Tobias says kissing her crown.

"I know, and I would lie if I'd say don't be. My job is dangerous, but I took a vow and I take that seriously. Ever since I met Coulson he never forced me to go on a mission I wasn't feeling up to. And with all that's going on I doubt he would ask."

"Still. I'd rather not have you go."

"Tobias, I'll be fine. I promise," she says as she stands on her tip-toes to peck his lips. He gladly kisses her back, relishing in the feeling of holding her close. When they part, Tris lays her head on his chest once again and holds him tightly, reluctant to let go just yet.

He knows he can't stop her. Nor is he sure he truly wants that. He respects her and trusts her, but that nagging feeling he has that she might not come back if he lets go keeps tormenting him. He knows what it is and he knows it's futile to deny it or even fight it. He loves her. That's the truth. But he can only hope she loves him back. He knows how difficult this whole marriage idea was on her and how she still struggles at times. But for what it's worth, he is still trying to figure things out himself. One thing he is certain of, he thanks his dad for pushing him into this deal. He thought he didn't need love, that he isn't the type to fall madly in love. But look at him now? He is a pathetic little shit, wrapped around her pinky and couldn't be happier.

"I love you," he whispers into her ear. He doesn't care if she loves him back yet, although hoping she does, but he needs her to know how he feels. She's right. Her job is dangerous. Extremely dangerous. He wants her to know that he is waiting for her and if that is good enough for her to keep fighting, to come home, then at least he did something right.

Tris almost chokes when she hears him say those three little words. Love? He loves her? She doesn't dare to look up, afraid she might crack and admit to her feelings. He is so much more than she could have hoped to find in a man. And her friends were right… after the Peter fiasco they assured her that she didn't really love that scumbag. He was just a good fuck. What really hurt her was his betrayal. But deep down she had to admit, it was a little bit of both. She cared for Peter, but her feelings for that man don't even come close to how she feels for Tobias. They are so different and yet alike. It's almost as if they are two halves of a whole, completing each other, making the other better.

She smiles to herself and realizes she hasn't spoken in a long while. He must think she doesn't reciprocate his feelings or worse, he might think she doesn't believe him.

Tris shifts to allow herself to look up. When their eyes lock, she smiles softly which makes Tobias smile in return.

"I love you, too," she says. For a moment, Tobias remains rooted to the spot, staring at his wife as if she were a fairy tale creature. He truly hoped she would love him back. But what if she is just saying it back out of obligation or whatever other reason?

"Tris, you don't have to," he starts saying but gets interrupted by her.

"What? Love you? I'm sorry, pal, but the heart wants what it wants," she says nonchalantly but he still isn't convinced. Tris kisses his chin before talking again. "Tobias, I know I don't have to say it back. I feel it, okay? And it scares the crap out of me," she says detaching herself from him. Tobias watches her pace in front of him. Loving him scares her? "You know about my romantic past," she says glancing at him. "Whatever that was, in the past I mean, was child's play. I love you. I don't know how it happened, I don't know when or why, all I know is I love you, with all my heart," she says looking up with tears in her eyes. "And it scares the living daylights out of me. I'm scared you are just playing with me. I'm scared you might get hurt because of me. I'm scared of losing you," she keeps rambling and allows her tears to fall freely. Tobias tries to follow her little hysteric monologue and feels overwhelmed himself. All she's describing, all her fears… he feels them too, only about her. He is scared he is just another mission to her. He is scared she will get hurt. He is scared he will lose her.

"Tris," he says but she doesn't look up. Instead, she keeps pacing nervously. He steps forward and pulls her into his arms. "I feel just the same, but we both promised to give us a try. So, Mrs. Eaton," he says pushing her a little backwards so that they can look at each other, "let's give us a try. We both just have to have a little faith that we aren't faking it and whatever comes we will manage it together."

Tris stares at him and wills her heart to trust him and finally smiles. Tobias reciprocates it and bends forward to capture her lips in a sweet, yet passionate kiss. When they part, they remain in each other's arms for a few minutes longer. Tris hates that she has to leave, but Coulson really might need her for something important. She hopes that it's just for a briefing on the kidnappers or Ward, but her gut tells her otherwise.

For the remainder of the morning, Tris checks all the security cameras and other security measures she put in place at the office. She calls Uriah to let him know about the development of the situation and is stunned to hear that Coulson called him too. She doesn't inquire any further since she will have plenty of time on their way to the Playground.


	21. The Terminator Apparition

Chapter 21: The Terminator Apparition

The briefing is short but life-changing. Tris knew that Tony and Bruce were working on something big and it was top secret. Since it had something to do with the Iron Man suit, Tris didn't inquire much about it and let the two geniuses work their magic.

But now SHIELD and the world are facing a new threat, one that by what Coulson told them was harder to defeat than it looked like.

Tony created the first self-sufficient AI that has one indestructible body and the opportunity to duplicate itself several times, creating an army of robots. Coulson didn't say it, but it was obvious he needed all agents available to fly out to Sokovia, where their intel said Ultron, the Stark AI, was heading.

"Fuck!" Tris curses. She didn't want to go. She didn't want to leave Tobias. She didn't want to risk her life fighting an army of Terminators. Shit. Terminators… she dreamed of them. Tris sits down as the large number of agents mill out of the briefing room. If the robot invasion came true, who's to say that the other things won't happen also?

"Tris?" Coulson asks and she looks up.

"Coulson, I had a vision of these robots," she starts saying.

"I know. After what happened in New York and Ultron escaped **(1)** , Natasha came to me and briefed me about these visions."

"I saw Ultron happening and I did nothing," she says hanging her head in defeat.

"Angel, your powers are still new and untested. It happened before and they were just dreams, nothing even remotely close to reality."

"I know, but," Tris starts protesting and Coulson crouches down.

"Tris, this isn't your fault. Stark is to blame for this. Stark and Banner. And they took responsibility and are now preparing to make things right. The Avengers are on their way as we speak to fight Ultron, but we need to provide backup. Is there anything in your dreams you have seen related to this event?" Coulson asks, hoping to get some relevant information and help save as many lives as possible. Whatever Ultron's goal is, it must be huge and rarely did that mean something good for the simple people.

"I don't know. I see an army of robots, like the Terminator-kind. I see fire and dust clouds. I see red shimmer and blue lightning. I see a town and feel an earthquake."

"Alright, that's something," Coulson says although he can't really puzzle things together. As usual, her visions are blurry and unprecise. But he couldn't blame the poor girl. She was struggling with the visions, often not knowing to differentiate between vision and nightmare and he often wondered where to even begin to draw the line.

"There's also something else. I don't know how it fits in all this," she says and looks up, tears in her eyes. Coulson rarely saw his young agent so emotional and frail and wondered what could scare her so badly. Sure, they all faced death almost on a daily basis, but they took on these threats and dangers with bravery and resolution. But something in her eyes told him this was more than just the mission.

"What is it, Tris?"

"I saw Tobias being exposed to the Mist and die. I saw how he turned into stone and then his body disintegrated and he was gone," she says and starts crying. She loves him. And the sole thought of that scenario coming true broke her heart. How can she know if this is real and part of her future? How can she stop it? How can she tell him when she doesn't even know if this is real or not? How will she survive losing him?

"Tris, this can be just a nightmare. How do you feel about your husband?" Coulson asks directly, already having a clue.

"I love him, Coulson. I hate that I do. It makes me vulnerable and weak," she says and looks away, rubbing her eyes. Angry, Coulson stands up.

"Never say that again!" he almost yells. Tris looks at him startled and wonders what brought on this outburst in the usual calm Director of SHIELD. "I had a friend once who believed that. He had this unhealthy idea that having someone to care about is a weakness and he made sure to instill that same ideology in his disciples. One of them you know in particular," Coulson says and Tris stares at him confused.

"Grant Ward," comes the answer to Tris's unspoken question. Tris looks toward the door where the voice came from and recognizes her friend, Daisy Johnson. Daisy had a crush on Ward and probably still has feelings for him, even if she denies it.

"Ward?" Tris asks, wanting somehow to know more.

"You see, John Garrett, his former SO and my friend," Coulson says bitter, the betrayal still visible in his eyes, "was convinced that caring for someone other than yourself meant you are weak and that that person or thing is a liability that needs to be taken care of."

"But Ward must have skipped a lesson or two, because he didn't kill FitzSimmons when he had the chance. In fact, in his weird, psycho-way he saved their lives," Daisy tells her. Tris heard the story before. Ward trapped FitzSimmons in an escape pod and ejected them out of the airplane they called "The Bus". They landed on the bottom of the ocean and barely escaped with their lives. Later, after Ward was apprehended and thoroughly interrogated, he told them that he truly believed he would save them by doing so, since Garrett specifically ordered him to shoot them dead. He couldn't do it. He was weak.

"Tris, you are not weak. If anything, caring for someone other than yourself makes you stronger. It gives you the strength to keep fighting, the reason to sacrifice, the incentive to make it out alive. No, Tris, having someone to care about even love isn't a weakness. It's probably the best thing that could happen to someone in our line of work. Besides, and I hate to say this, you wanted to get out. Let us finish this mission, keep your family safe and then go. Go, Angel, and be free." The kindness in Coulson's voice and the determination in his words makes Tris smile. She nods her head and leaves the Director and her friend behind.

She goes to find a quiet spot to make a phone call to her family when Uriah meets her in the hallway. Together they go to the room assigned to her and close the door, wanting some privacy. They don't know if they should say anything. Everything mission-related was said; anything else is irrelevant at the time.

"I asked Marlene out," comes from Uriah, pulling Tris out of her thoughts. She looks at her friend who has a sheepish smile plastered on his face, gone the flirty, carefree demeanor he always displays.

"Good," Tris says. In light of what their mission is, Tris isn't sure if she should be happy or sad. After all, they could die. Forget their Inhuman powers. They are just as mortal as the humans. And they are facing an impossible enemy.

"What the fuck am I gonna tell her?" he asks plopping backwards on Tris's bed.

"What do you mean?" she asks her friend curiously.

"We were supposed to go out tonight."

"Tell her we have a mission. She will find out eventually. But unless she knows about it, don't give her specifics." Uriah nods and stands up. He moves to the door and reaches for the door knob but before he opens it to leave, Uriah turns around, a worrisome look on his face, looking over his friend.

"What about you? Are you going to tell Tobias?" he asks. Uriah is probably the only one who knows her best. Well, after Tobias that is.

"Yes. I owe him that. Despite how we got together, we decided to try it out, be a couple. And I," she stops not sure if she should confess she loves her husband.

"You love him," Uriah finishes for her. Tris looks at him and nods. No need denying it. Uriah leaves her alone to make an impossible phone call to the man she loves, while he has to tell the girl he secretly had a crush on since the Academy that he can't make it to their date. And perhaps back at all.

Tris remains seated on her bed, staring at the door, her phone in her hand. She fights with herself whether or not she should make that phone call. She knows Tobias will be upset, will try to talk her out of it. But she has to do this. All these people, the Avengers and all the SHIELD agents involved in the Sokovia mission, had helped her at one point. It was only fair to return the favor.

But despite that, it was her duty. She swore to protect all mankind and now mankind was facing a threat of their own making. Admittedly, one man was more responsible than others. But if it wasn't Tony Stark, it could have been anyone. The problem was created and now everyone is trying to fix it.

Tris dials Tobias's number and waits for him to pick up. She looks at her wrist watch and realizes it is past seven p.m. He might be eating supper.

"Tris?" he answers almost out of breath.

"Hey, babe. What you up to?" she asks, trying to make light small-talk.

"I was taking a shower and just ran out when I heard my phone."

"Hm, I wish I was there to help you get all cleaned up. Or get even dirtier," she says, trying to be flirty.

"I wish you were here too. Even without the sex part," he says with a chuckle. He hates knowing she might be in danger. As irrational as he is, he wants to protect her. No one can hold that against him.

"You saying you don't wanna get laid?" Tris asks teasingly.

"Babe, I always want that," he says and both laugh before silence governs their conversation. He knows something's up but is too afraid to ask what.

"There is a situation. I need to help my friends. It might take a day or two before I can come back."

"Where do you have to go?" he asks, although he knows she won't tell him, even if she was allowed.

"Classified," is all she says. He sighs audibly into the phone and Tris is torn between feeling sorry for him and being mad at him. But she calms down, knowing full-well that if it where the other way around she would feel the same as he does. She hates it when people withhold information from her, whatever the reason.

"Will you… I mean," he starts to stutter, "will you be alright?" Tris thinks of what to say. She knows he wanted to know if the mission was dangerous, but if it wasn't she wouldn't be so serious about it. The time they spend together gave him this much power, to know when something's wrong.

"I will," she lies. She doesn't know, but she doesn't want him to worry either.

On the other end of the line, Tobias frowns. He knows she's lying. Something in her voice tipped him off. If he wouldn't have talked to her for hours about missions and her life as an agent he might not have caught it. Also, it seems she did a great job teaching him all these spy skills. He decides not to press any further. She might be open with him, but he knows that if he pushes her, she will shut him out. He decides to trust her. She is a trained assassin, one of the best of SHIELD's, and she's Inhuman. That ought to give her an advantage over whatever enemy she's facing and doesn't want to tell him about.

"Be careful," he finally says, his voice grave, but the emotion behind it raw and deep. Tris smiles.

"I will."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." They hang up. Nothing else needs to be said.

Tris gets up and walks to her desk. She opens the drawer and pulls out a paper, a pen and an envelope. She sits down at the desk and starts writing.

 **(1) "Avengers: Age of Ultron" plot for more details wiki/Avengers:_Age_of_Ultron**


	22. Angel falling from the sky

**A/N: Hello agents. I'm sorry I didn't update on Monday as usual, but I had a lot of things going on these past few days. Among cloudy days in my life there are still some with sunshine. I finally got my driver's license yesterday! So, hooray, I guess. Just wanted to share that with you.**

 **Thank you so much to all who read this story and others I've written. Your support is welcomed and appreciated, and I am thrilled each time there is a comment.**

 **Enjoy this next chapter.**

Chapter 22: Angel falling from the sky

The flight to Sokovia is long and tiresome. Most agents sleep in the designated bunks to be fully rested. The prospect of fighting an army of indestructible robots would freak out even the most badass of them, which in everyone's opinion is Melinda May, the Cavalry.

Tris sits at a table with May, Daisy and Uriah eating sandwiches and chit-chatting. Well, the younger agents do. May is just leaning back, staring at the metal wall.

"You little SOB. So, you asked out our Beauty," Daisy says referring to Marlene. Uriah actually blushes a little which makes Tris chuckle.

"Yeah. Thought I should pull my shit together. I mean, if Angel finds happily ever after, why not me?" he asks teasingly, knowing full well this will annoy his best friend.

"Fuck off!" Tris says laughing, but can't help but feel a slight pain in her chest. Happily ever after… she always thought that to be a fairy tale for naïve little girls. Tobias is her prince, but she is no princess. And whatever they have isn't "happily ever after". It's that weird shit in-between, the calm before the storm part. She only wonders what the storm is. Her death? His death? Thinking of him dying makes her stomach flip and she rushes out of the room and into the nearest bathroom. She immediately starts to violently throw up, bringing tears to her eyes and a crushing ache to her chest.

A knock on the door startles her and she starts heaving again. Without saying a word or even moving, Tris senses someone entering and believes it to be Daisy, since, apparently, Uriah can't watch someone puke. Die in pain, yes. But not puke.

"It's okay," May says rubbing Tris's back soothingly. Surprised by who entered the small space, Tris turns her head to find the older agent kneeling next to her. A rare smile crosses May's face but instead of reciprocating it, Tris turns back to the toilet bowl and throws up. "It will pass. This mission is dangerous, more than any we ever faced." _Good timing for a pep talk_ Tris thinks, but remains quiet. Fuck, she hadn't thrown up before a mission since she left the Academy. Then again, she never faced a Terminator before. "It's okay. Even now I get sick before some missions," May confesses, startling Tris with the statement.

"You?" she asks, trying to sound teasing.

"Yes, me." Tris stands up with May's help and holds onto the sink. She dares look herself up in the mirror and immediately looks away when a hideous creature looks back at her. She really hates puking.

"We're gonna die,"Tris says after she washes her face and rinses her mouth.

"Probably. I hope not, though," May says seriously. Tris doesn't know if the older woman is trying to be comforting or funny. If any.

When they emerge from the bathroom the rest of their team is gone, most likely to their bunks to rest. They still have a few hours left and Tris decides to follow their example. There's nothing left to do than wait. Before she left the Playground she wrote several letters: one for her parents, one for Coulson, and one for Tobias. His is the longest and was the most painful to write. But in the event she won't make it, at least she wrote down her final thoughts. At least the final coherent thoughts. But as much as she wishes to tell those same thoughts in person, she wants to walk into the next life without any burden.

Tris lies in her bunk, her eyes wide open staring at the ceiling, thinking of her loved ones, the mission, her dreams, her fears, her husband. Tobias. The most unlikely scenario came true and she fell in love with this man. From all the people in the world she fell in love with him. Thinking of him makes her heart ache and wish she would live a different life, a boring, ignorant life. She would even want to be the good little housewife her parents wanted her to be, a tidy housekeeper, a loving wife and caring mother – the perfect Mrs. Eaton. But as it so happens she is not. She is an agent of SHIELD, an assassin, a spy, and most of all she is Inhuman.

Why does she have to get glimpses of a terrible future? Why does she have to be an agent? Why couldn't she be more like her siblings? They live normal, boring lives. She could have had that. So why didn't she?

The answer is simple. She is more than that. She is her grandfather's favorite. Almost no one in their family knows it, but her grandfather was one of the first agents of SHIELD. He was very young when he enlisted and fought in the war and then became a spy for the Strategic Scientific Reserve and later helped Peggy Carter to create and run SHIELD. Of course, no one in her family knows this except those who were part of SHIELD themselves.

It was her grandfather who encouraged her to join the spy organization because he saw her potential long before anyone else. But she is tired and too damaged to continue. She will never fully leave SHIELD and always be on call for situations like the Ultron-one. But she is no longer the same she was when she first started. She had seen too much, done too many bad things. If the universe granted her this, she would resign as active agent and make a life. Whatever life she will have, she knows she can't continue this one. It is too much. She had lost too many friends already and by the end of the day she might lose more.

Tris shakes her head, trying to chase the negative thoughts away, but it's futile. They are here and they are here to stay. She closes her eyes, forcing her eyelids to remain closed as she starts counting sheep. She might not be able to sleep on the Helicarrier(1), but at least she will rest her body, even if her mind works at full capacity and light speed.

However, the monotone sound the aircraft makes lulled her to sleep, and Tris wakes only when someone is shaking her lightly. In her groggy state she believes to be home in her conjugal bed and almost chastises Tobias for waking her up. But as she slowly opens her eyes and spots her best friend staring down at her, the reality of where she is and what is about to happen hits her like a ton of bricks. Reluctantly, she sits up and rests her head in her palms. The heavy burden of the mission is weighing down on her for the first time. Whatever the puking episode was, this is much, much worse.

"Ready to die?" Uriah asks jokingly. Tris scoffs. Of course, not. And neither is he. But this is their thing. They prepare themselves mentally for the worst and do their freaking best to avoid it. But they never faced a robot before.

Tris gears up and meets the rest of her designated team on Deck C where May briefs them about each of their jobs. Apparently, the Avengers are holding Ultron and his metal cohorts off, while every available SHIELD agent is supposed to lead the civilians to the safety of the helicarrier. Tris is partially absent as May explains the layout of the city and for the first time the agents hear that the super-intelligent AI managed to lift a chunk of earth on which the city resides up into the air and plans to drop it once its high enough.

"Why drop it?" one of the agents asks.

"Do you know what wiped out the dinosaurs?" May asks pointedly. What the hell have dinos to do with it? How long was Tris out to skip over this detail?

"Uh," the agent stutters.

"An asteroid," another answers instead. What?

"Actually, recent studies suggest that it was a combo of asteroid strike, climate shift," Daisy starts saying when May gives her the stink eye. "Just saying," she says lifting her hands in defense.

"To shorten this, Ultron wants to drop Sokovia to the ground causing dust to shoot high into the atmosphere and cover the sun, leading us into a nuclear winter." That's a bit extreme, Tris thinks to herself, but then again they are facing Terminator-like robots.

Frankly, Tris doesn't care what that Uber-robot wants. They need to stop him and they need to evacuate the civilians.

"Shouldn't the Inhumans among us, I don't know, do more Inhuman stuff?" Uriah asks.

"Our highest priority are the Sokovian citizens. If you encounter one of the robots fight back, but only if necessary. Do not engage unless absolutely necessary. Our reports state that even the Avengers have a hard time fighting them. And as far as we know, this chunk of land might drop any minute. Civilian population comes first. Don't play hero!" May orders. The agents nod and as soon as the hatch opens they rush outside.

The scene greeting them is one of death and destruction mixed with science-fiction-movie robots engaging into small battles with Avengers and agents alike. Civilians are seemingly everywhere, scared and some are injured. Here and there Tris spots bodies on the ground, presumably dead. Bile rises within her and she fights a powerful gag reflex when she sees the shredded body of a child. The memories of her first solo-mission rush back into her mind and Tris remains frozen in place watching in silent horror as scenes from a diabolical play unfold before her very eyes. The infernal sound of bombs exploding, metal crushing into the ground, terrified shrieks and screams of fleeing survivors are seemingly set on mute as Tris doesn't hear anything above her rapid, violent heartbeat. The air is filled with metal and a slight scent of ozone. The scene before her seems unreal. She was only this scared when the Chitauri attacked, but even then she had the presence of mind to let her body move while her mind tried to comprehend what was happening. But this… man-made robots where killing humans.

"Tris!" Uriah yells from her right. Snapped out of her own little world, Tris follows the sound of his voice and sees him engaged in a fight with one of the robots. She immediately goes to help her friend and fights as best she can. May was right. These things are a handful. No wonder she said to not engage unless absolutely necessary. Well, this is necessary. Tris uses her power turning into her Angel-self and forming a barrier between the robot and them. The shield holds for long but the power of this machine is quickly draining Tris's energy.

"I can't hold him back much longer," she screams as a ball of energy hits her side and makes her loose balance. Tris falls to the ground and the last thing she sees is a bluish blur that appeared and disappeared so quickly it almost looked unreal. As she stands up again and looks toward where the blur went, she recognizes the person. Pietro Maximoff a.k.a. Quicksilver. Coulson briefed them on the Twins, Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, former Hydra assets with special powers. Pietro is incredibly fast, while Wanda could manipulate your mind. Before the Avengers set out to fight Ultron, the Twins switched sides and are now on SHIELD's team.

Tris watches as the once-enemy fights another robot, soon assisted by Captain America. As the SHIELD agents get as many civilians as possible onto the helicarrier, Tris disregards May's orders and rushes to where she spotted Tony fight several robots.

"Tris!" she hears Uriah yell after her, but she ignores him and continues on her way. Within minutes, she reaches Tony and finds another ally, whom she never saw before.

"Angel! What are you doing here?" Tony asks as he manages to dismember yet another robot before a new wave of mechanical foes attack them.

"Tony, I dreamed about this!" she yells over the roar of the on-going battle.

"What?" the billionaire asks startled.

"I dreamed of this. I had a vision of this battle," she continues.

"Why didn't you say something then?" he asks with a still confused look in his eyes.

"It's not like I could be 100% sure, could I?" Tris asks sarcastically, not liking where this is going.

"I didn't mean it like that," Tony replies. "Can we discuss this later?" he asks as two robots attack him. Tris looks around and sees that the mysterious ally is currently engaged in a battle of his own, while several more robots rush toward them. For the first time, Tris feels completely helpless. She knows she has to fight, knows she might die, knows this is more serious than anyone wanted to admit.

Tony is blasting one shockwave after another into the approaching crowd of robots. Natasha valiantly fights them off as best she can, Thor uses Mjolnir(2) to summon lightning to send it into the enemy ranks. Captain America uses his shield to deflect attacks, while Hulk smashes one robot after the other. But it seems as much as they fight and destroy these metallic zombies, new ones emerge and come back even more powerful than the ones before. Tris looks up to the new ally, whom she still doesn't know the name of, and wonders who this mysterious-looking man is. He seems alien. His skin is red, his suit is tight and of a dark blue-green color. A yellow stone is in the middle of his forehead. But never mind that; he is freaking levitating. But her attention is quickly captured by the young girl in red, Wanda Maximoff, Codename: Scarlet Witch. The girl bears an expression of despair and pain, her eyes wide in shock, her mouth agape as she falls to her knees. _What happened to her?_ However, before Tris can dwell any longer on the young girl, two of the robots attack her. All the Avengers are engaged in their own fights and can't help the SHIELD agent.

Tris squirms and kicks but to no avail. She remembers one of the sessions she had with Lincoln(3) and follows his advice. Calm down. Breathe deeply. Focus on something positive. Tobias.

An energy surge rushes through Tris's body, rebooting her and giving her new strength and confidence. As she concentrates more on the face of the man she loves, she feels an incredible power grow within her, wanting to come out.

"Tobias," she whispers and the image fades, soon replaced by the image of more robots rushing toward her. But as she thinks this is the end, a shockwave hits them all and the robots holding her let go, falling to the ground and break apart.

Her ears are rushing, her heart is pounding, noise and screams mix together into a chant of grief. Tris looks up and sees the Scarlet Witch blasting more robots into the air and releasing them to crash to their inevitable demise. Tris wonders what brought this on, but doesn't question it. She helps her friends fight the enemy as best she can and for the first time today she feels like she can do it. Like she can win this battle. The energy within her is still unexplored, but under severe pressure and in hopeless situations she always found a resource she didn't know about yet. Lincoln once told her she is energy. And she does pay attention to FitzSimmons. The first law of thermodynamics states that energy can neither be created nor destroyed, it only transforms. Lincoln told her something about channeling her power. She just needs to visualize it.

As four enemy robots rush toward her she closes her eyes and allows her other senses to "see" them come. She can make out only their forms, but that is all she needs. She visualizes herself grabbing a sword and extending it before her. She waits for the right moment, just as the four robots are close enough and swings the sword, cutting them all in half. When Tris finally opens her eyes, half expecting it to have worked and half to see them stand there befuddled watching her wave her arms in the air like a lunatic, the four robots lie on the ground, cut in half and slowly "dying". Tris looks from them to her arm, that seems to have transformed into a sword made of light. But just as she wants to examine it further, the earth quakes. First, she believes it to be Daisy who causes the tremors, but as Iron Man comes toward her, she realizes something else is going on.

Tony stops in front of her and takes his mask off, looking defeated and tired. She can't blame him. It seems like they were fighting for hours and maybe they have.

"You need to go. This whole chunk is crashing down now that Ultron can't hold it up any longer."

"What about you?" she asks concerned for her friend.

"I'll be fine. Go to the helicarrier! Now!" Tris doesn't wait for him. She knows he can take care of himself if necessary. Tris rushes toward where the helicarrier is, finding it hard to run with the earth all wobbly beneath her feet. Or perhaps it's her who is wobbly on her own feet.

Tris runs and jumps and trips and stands up again. She can feel the city falling to the ground and only hopes that her fellow agents evacuated all of the civilian population. A pang of guilt makes her wonder if her selfishness might have caused another agent's life. She quickly dismisses the thought.

There, the helicarrier. Just 30 feet away. Tris runs faster than she ever thought possible, but just as she nears the edge of the city the helicarrier flies away from the falling city, leaving Tris trapped on it. She looks around for something she could use to jump, but odds are she would land beneath the city and subsequently be crushed by it once it hits the ground.

Panic settles in. She knows there is no way out. She is about to die. She will never see her family and friends again. She will never see Tobias again. She will never kiss him. She will never make love to him. She will never tell him "I love you" again.

Tris closes her eyes and kneels down. Whatever may come, she's ready. She did her duty; she will pay for her crimes. Her only regret: not being with him. With Tobias.

(1) Helicarrier – wiki/Helicarrier

(2) Thor's hammer

(3) Lincoln Campbell is the love interest of Daisy, an Inhuman himself and worked with Daisy's late mother Jiaying in the Inhuman sanctuary known as Afterlife. He used to be a coach for new Inhumans, helping them go through the process


	23. Aftermath

**A/N: Hello my dear agents. I'm sorry it took so long. I had several things happening in my life, some good, some not so good. I don't know if you care, but last week I turned 30. OMG! Can't believe I'm this old**

 **As for the delay. A few weeks ago, my muse hit me hard with inspiration, and I started writing a fanfic for my favorite anime, Full Metal Panic. The story is called "Abraham's Daughter". Feel free to check it out. But mostly I was caught up on my own reading and watching new movies, such as "Ghost in the Shell" and "Power Rangers". Enough of this gibber gabber. Here's a new chapter for you.**

Chapter 23: Aftermath

The world seems to devour Tris as she feels herself plunge to her certain death. The wind is rushing making her hair swirl around frantically; loud noises of who knows what are heard in the distance; someone screams but she doesn't know who it is and at this point it doesn't matter. They would share her fate.

But the inevitable crash doesn't come. The chilling noise of this piece of land tumbling down on the ground below is never heard by Tris. The final moment of Tris's tumultuous life is postponed.

How?

Tris ponders if she should open her eyes or let the peacefulness that has suddenly enveloped the world let her be sucked in as well. Her curiosity wins the battle, and tentatively opens her eyes. Bright light is penetrating through the narrow slits and she blinks furiously, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"There you are, Sleeping Beauty," she hears Tony's voice but can't see him yet.

"Am I dead? Is this hell?" she asks. At that, someone else laughs and another person just chuckles.

"Are you saying I would end up in hell?" Tony asks offended.

"Where else?" Tris replies snappy.

She finally manages to open her eyes and stares into the ones of her old friend, Tony Stark. She looks around and finds Uriah sitting on the other side of her bed and Coulson standing behind him. She tries to sit up but finds it difficult. Her whole body feels as if she worked out for days without break. But she can't remember doing anything like that. The last thing she remembers is Sokovia and the city crashing to the ground.

"Let me help you," Uriah offers and helps her sit up.

"What happened?" Tris asks, and realizes her voice is hoarse.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Coulson asks, his eyes fixated on her, trying to read her, but his smile assures her he is curious about her well-being.

"I was running toward the helicarrier when it flew away, and then I prepared myself to die. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them I was here. What happened?" she asks again, and looks at each man, one at a time.

"You don't remember anything else?" Coulson asks. Tris shakes her head. She looks at her boss, pleading with her eyes for him to explain it to her, explain how she is still alive.

Tony starts explaining, since he was there, and saw it all. He explains to her that he saw her from afar, while he tried to help some remaining Sokovians to safety. Just as he turned around to get her off the falling city, a bright, blinding light enveloped her, and when he was able to see her again she was floating with her wings stretched out.

"You looked truly like an angel," Tony says, smiling softly at her. Tris can't quite understand what he is saying. She was floating?

"Did you know you could do that?" Uriah asks her, pulling her out of her own thoughts. Tris can only shake her head.

"I've arranged for Lincoln to stay in Chicago for a few weeks to help you with this new development. After all, he is the closest thing we have to an expert." Again, Tris is speechless, and can only nod.

The three men leave her to rest, since Jemma threatened to kick them out if necessary. Who would have thought such a small, skinny girl can be so fierce? Only those who don't know Jemma Simmons yet. After checking Tris's vitals and administering a mild sedative, the young doctor leaves her friend rest, while writing down her report.

According to the blood and tissue tests SHIELD ran immediately after the Sokovia mission, nothing has changed in Tris's anatomy. Lincoln himself theorized that Tris could do this, and probably more, with her Inhuman power but couldn't yet fully control it. He explained it to Coulson and his team that sometimes yet dormant powers in an Inhuman are awakened when said Inhuman is in grave danger, like Tris was.

Tris could only sigh in defeat. She was too tired to even think of what all this meant. All she wanted was to sleep. And more importantly, she wanted to sleep next to Tobias.

By the time Tris and Uriah returned to Chicago, the whole world knew about what went down in Sokovia. Everyone wanted to know what happened, who the person or organization behind the attack was, who those gifted people next to the Avengers were. Suddenly, the whole world was made aware of something extraordinary going on, and Tris wasn't sure that was a good thing.

Uriah left her in front of her apartment building, after Tris insisted he did, and left to go to his apartment to rest for the remainder of the day. It was already six p.m. and Tris figured he must be as tired as she was, and needed sleep.

As Tris reached her floor, she realized she didn't have any keys with her, so she knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened. Tobias was watching the news, trying to wrap his head around the events of the past couple of days, like everyone else, and wondered if Tris was there. He recognized the Avengers and knew that SHIELD must have probably gotten involved also. But he hoped with all his heart that his wife wouldn't be so reckless as to go to such a dangerous place.

He is pulled out of his thoughts upon hearing someone knock. It couldn't be Tris; she had keys. And secretly hoped it wasn't his parents or hers or anyone who would pry too much into his life. He was flabbergasted when he saw her and it took him a moment to realize she was really standing there, in front of him, outside their apartment.

"Tris," Tobias whispers the moment his voice returns to him.

"Hey," she replies, her voice low and shaking.

Without waiting for anything else, Tobias pulls her close into his arms and holds her tight to his body, wrapping his arms around her small frame, to keep her shielded from all the bad in the world. Tris holds him close to her, enjoying the warmth of his body, relaxing for the first time in days. She didn't know she had missed him so much until now. But now she was back, she was home.

"Are you alright?" Tobias asks her without letting go, his face buried in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent.

"I am. I will be," she replies which makes him grimace and push her a little, so that their eyes meet. Tris can see the ocean of questions he has, but decides to not reveal classified information outside in the hallway. She pushes him inside and locks the door behind them. "I need a shower," she just announces and Tobias wants to protest. She hadn't called him in two days and now she is avoiding his questions. But before he could even say a word, Tris grabs his hand in hers and leads them into the bedroom and then their bathroom. She quickly gets rid of her clothes, leaving him dumbfounded standing in the door, before she turns around with a shy smile coaxing her head to the side to signal she wants him to join her. He quickly gets rid of his own clothes and joins her in the large shower.

"Tris, what happened?" he asks. He knows something must have happened for her to be this quiet and in an apparent slow motion. He isn't sure he wants to know, though.

"I was in Sokovia," she says, knowing he must know by now what went down there. "I had to go. My friends needed me. I am fine. I am mostly uninjured, nothing I couldn't handle." Tobias knows he shouldn't argue with her, but can't help it.

"Tris, you promised, no more missions," he says, trying to keep his voice even, and not accusing.

She looks up at him, her eyes searching his for a moment before she wraps her arms around his waist and lays her head on his muscular chest. He is firmer than when they first met. All that training defined his muscles. He is still lean, but stronger.

"I know, baby. But I had to. Even if I wasn't ordered, I had to go. They needed me. But this was it. I can't do this anymore. Unless my Inhuman abilities are required, which they aren't really, I won't be assigned any mission. The only one right now for me is investigating your kidnapping."

They remain like this, silent, in each other's arms, enjoying the warmth of the water. Tobias doesn't dare to move, and Tris only wants to feel close to him and forget the things she saw. This could have been the end. Before, she wouldn't have minded dying. She was trained for such a scenario. But now things were different. She had him. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to be with him. As long as possible. She hated it when her parents put her in the situation to marry a complete stranger. But that stranger turned out to be someone she loved. Actually, someone she loved so much she would not only die for, but return from the dead to make sure he is happy.

She often wondered if she ever loved Peter. Probably, but not the way she loves Tobias. With Peter, it was more the thrill, the excitement, and while she truly cared for him even after he betrayed her, she realizes now she never really loved him the way a woman loves her man. At least, that's what she gathers from Marlene's lovey-dovey novels that she forced on the young Inhuman.

"I love you," Tris finally says.

"I love you, too."

 **A/N: Tell me what you think.**


	24. Normal life Take lost count Action!

**A/N: My dear agents, I am sorry this took so long. But life happened, and more specifically job happened. These past weeks I had a lot going on at work, and when I got home I just wanted to unwind with some "Big Bang Theory" or the occasional murder-solving-show. I hope you don't get too mad. For those of you who watch "Agents of SHIELD", how cool was the last episode? And who is looking forward to the season finale? I sure am. Hours after this week's episode aired, #AgentsofSHIELD was trending on Twitter. So, yeah, one of the best episodes of the season.**

 **Enough about that. Here is a new chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 24: Normal life. Take "lost count". Action!

It has been a week since the Sokovia incident. Tris decided to go back to work right away, not wanting to dwell on the events of the mission. Tobias wanted to protest, arguing she should rest, but Tris was stubborn and he finally gave in.

Tris knew that her parents and the Eatons would want to know where she was, and if she was involved in the Sokovia incident. So, she decided to invite them along with Uriah to her apartment that evening for dinner.

As expected, the parents all freaked out, and even Tobias seemed nervous and filled with questions. Tris tried hard not to let that bother her, especially since in the past she never had to explain herself the way she had now. Both her and Uriah gave them a summary description of the events, keeping the classified information classified, and tried as best they could to avoid words like "corpses", "body parts", "scattered brain mass", and other ones similar.

Tobias could read it in his wife's eyes how hard she tried to keep the truth from their parents. On one hand, he was glad she did. After being with her and seeing how both elder couples reacted to the slightest bruise, he understood Tris's pathological need to keep her agent persona far away from them. They could be overwhelming with questions and advice, despite not understanding half of it. He knew much more than them and still had a hard time to wrap _his_ head around half of it.

But as he watched his wife and her friend play down what happened, he wondered how much she even told him. How much was true and how much was sugar-coated?

"ENOUGH!" Tris yells, having enough of all their questions and complaints. "Shut up! All of you. I don't give a fucking rat's ass anymore. I didn't have to tell you shit. Be grateful you know this much. Now, shut up and eat your freaking dinner!"

With that, the questions stopped. Tobias could tell, though, that none of the parents were pleased, both with the idea of not knowing more, and the way she talked to them. Inwardly, he smiled. He had one badass wife.

It was past nine p.m. when everyone left. Tris was sitting on the couch searching for something to watch, while Tobias put the dirty dishes away in the dishwasher.

"You want some tea or hot coco?" he asks from the kitchen.

"Coco, obviously," she replies and grins. He smiles to himself, already having anticipated her answer. She has a sweet tooth, just like him. It doesn't take him long to join her in the living room.

"What we watching?" he asks, making himself comfortable.

"Pearl Harbor."

They both snuggle close together, pulling the warm fluffy blanket over themselves. Tris isn't paying much attention, having seen the movie before. All she really wants is to be close to Tobias, but not giving him the opportunity to ask more questions about what happened. She told him almost everything, including the strange transformation she went through. What she left out, was that heavy feeling of despair she felt in the final moments before she passed out. She didn't tell him about the regret she felt in her heart, the scorching desire to be alive, and be with him, the hatred she then felt for the world, for SHIELD and Hydra both, for her friends for being so stupid to build a real-life Terminator that could wipe out life as we know it. But that was her job, that was her life. Or at least it was. Once.

Tobias happily holds his wife close to him, glad she is safe and sound. He knows there is more to the Sokovia incident than she let on. Sure, she told him in many details, probably going against SHIELD rules by doing so, but he knew her well enough to know there is more. It wasn't even hard to figure that part out. Tris didn't talk to him, she briefed him. She gave him details about the mission, about what happened, including to her. She told him of the injuries she sustained, but it felt robotic. She purposefully avoided to truly open up about how it felt, what she felt, and what she wants to do next. She promised him she wouldn't go on missions again, but she made that promise before, and he couldn't help but wonder if this time she would keep it. She was a soldier after all.

Halfway through the movie, Tobias notices that Tris has fallen asleep. He slowly manages to extract himself from the couch, and gently lifts her in his arms. She is so light, almost like she is made of feathers. Walking slowly into their bedroom, Tobias makes sure he doesn't wake her up. Once he deposits her on the bed and tucks her in, he returns to the living room to turn off the lights and TV, and check their front door. Happy everything is in order, he too goes into the bedroom. Not caring to put on his PJ's, Tobias strips off his clothes and climbs into bed wearing just his boxers. As so often, he pulls Tris close to his chest, inhaling her unmistakable scent, wondering for the millionth time how it happened that he fell so madly in love with this woman. He kisses the back of her head and whispers a sweet "I love you" before slumber claims him as well.

The next morning, Tris wakes up early. Wanting to get up, she realizes something or rather someone is holding her back. She turns her head slightly to find Tobias's face close to hers, his lips parted as he breaths steadily in and out. He is still fast asleep and Tris hates to wake him up. She tries very hard to wiggle out of his embrace, and when she finally manages she hurries into the bathroom. After relieving her bladder, she washes up and leaves the en-suite and sneaks into the kitchen to make coffee and breakfast.

When Tobias opens his eyes, he fully expects to find his wife still curled up close to him, but is surprised to find her side empty and cold. He looks up, trying to find her in the room, but it is empty. He forces himself out of bed, making his way to the bathroom. It is as deserted as the bedroom, and Tobias groans. Where could she be? Just then, the smell of freshly brewed coffee hits his nostrils and he knows his wife is up and making them breakfast.

He walks out and makes sure he is undetected by the spy. Tris is so focused on making pancakes, that she doesn't notice him. Making no sound as he tip-toes closer to where she stands at the stove, Tobias wraps his arms around his wife, startling her, but the months spend with him, make her relax in his embrace, knowing full well he would never hurt her.

"You little shit!" she exclaims, and he laughs hard from his belly. He kisses her under her ear, causing her to tremble in his embrace.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it," he says still laughing. Tris turns her head so that they can see each other and Tobias immediately presses his lips to hers. They forget the world around them, as the kiss deepens and both spouses moan lustfully. Only the smell of something burned pulls them out of their own little world, and Tris cleans up the now ruined pancake.

Tobias decides to let his wife cook breakfast in peace before they burn the whole place down. He takes a quick shower, since they can't afford being late today. Tobias needs to be in a board meeting at nine a.m. and Tris wanted to check up on things.

By the time Tobias emerges from the shower, Tris stands in the middle of the bathroom completely naked, causing obvious discomfort in her husband.

"You'll be the death of me," he says smirking. They kiss passionately and it is Tris's turn to let him walk away. As much as both want to lock themselves up and make love all day, they still have to be adults and go to work. Tris seriously needs a vacation. Maybe she can convince Tobias to take a few days off and escape to a tropical island.

The meeting takes longer than Tobias wants it to be. After Tris made sure that the Russian mobster didn't enter his father's company, Stevenson pressured everyone in getting rid of Tris. At that, both Eaton men protested vehemently and even the other board members weren't pleased. Despite Tris being part of the company for a short time, she proved herself valuable, not only in the eyes of the Eatons, but also the rest. Whether it was a department manager or a simple secretary, everyone in the company seemed to like the young Mrs. Eaton and appreciated her help. She was not only fluent in several languages, which helped them greatly with their foreign contacts, but she was a computer-wiz and helped make several people's jobs easier. She was well liked, and obviously that caused Stevenson to hate her even more.

After the meeting finally concluded, Tobias returned to his office, where he found Tris lying down on his couch.

"You okay?" he asks her as he sits down next to her. As he inspects her more carefully, he notices how cold and pale she is, and starts worrying.

"Not really. I just threw up. In your trash bin," she says with a chuckle.

"You do know you have your own bin," he jokes.

"I know. But this was payback for this morning." They both laugh, but then Tobias gets serious.

"You wanna go home?" he asks her filled with concern.

"No. I just need to lie down for a moment. Jemma warned me this might happen. After all the drugs she pumped into me, it was just a matter of time," she says and closes her eyes. Tobias thinks about arguing with her, but knows how futile it is. He lets her lie down, but covers her with a blanket, while asking his secretary to not redirect calls to him, but come and get him, so he can take the call outside at her desk.

What Tris intended to be a few minutes, turned into hours. Tobias didn't have the heart to wake her, and let her sleep for as long as she needed. Around noon, his dad came in to take them both out to eat, when he noticed his young daughter-in-law lying down. Concerned, he looked at his son, who explained that Tris felt ill because of the meds she took. Marcus nodded and offered to bring them some food, since Tobias wasn't hungry and didn't want to disturb Tris.

At around two p.m. Tris finally wakes up. Marcus just brought them some food, and Tobias is now finishing a report. He is so focused on his task he doesn't notice Tris, until she stands up from the couch, still wobbly on her legs.

"How are you feeling?" he asks looking at her.

"A bit dizzy. How long was I asleep?" she asks, already figuring she slept more than a few minutes.

"About four hours. You still feeling sick? Or you think you can eat something? Dad brought us some soup and burgers."

"I think it's better now. But I wouldn't risk the burgers. I'm going to eat soup. You can have my burger too." Tobias nods and while she settles down next to him, he sets the take-out on his desk. They eat mostly in silence, with Tobias often glancing at her. He can tell she still doesn't feel well, but is glad she at least eats the soup.

During the meal, Tobias received a text from his secretary telling him a man is waiting to see his wife. Tobias frowns at reading that line, but doesn't say anything. Who could be looking for her here? If it were Uriah, his secretary would have said so. She already met him and knows his name. Clearly, it's someone else. But who? Like so often these days, Tobias feels jealous. He knows he doesn't have to be. Tris loves him, and he trusts her not to cheat. But he isn't blind. He sees how men look at her. Even in the office, he often caught some of his employees staring after his wife when they thought no one was looking. He can't help but feel bothered about this.

Tris, on the other hand, is oblivious to his internal struggle. She focuses on eating and breathing and not throwing up. Whatever shit Jemma gave her while she was at the base, really messed up her stomach. She needs to talk to her friend about that. She can't be sure, but something tells her this new development of her powers might be at the root of this bad feeling.

As Tobias and Tris finish up, Tobias wonders if he should tell his secretary to let the mysterious man in. Upon reflecting further, he convinces himself that Tris is too weak to receive any visitors and leaves the office to investigate who this man is. As he exits his office he sees a man sitting at his secretary's desk, scrolling through his phone. He looks about Tobias's age, blond hair, fairly attractive, if you like that sort of thing, Tobias thinks to himself. Before he can go over and introduce himself, the door to his office opens and Tris comes out.

"Lincoln, man, so good to see you," Tris says as she walks past her husband and toward the mystery man. The man stands up and quickly embraces the young woman in a tight hug. Tobias feels overwhelmed by jealousy and decides to throw all logic and manners out the window. He steps closer to the people hugging and coughs loudly, obviously trying to make them split. Lincoln looks up at the man before him, and measures him head to toe. Tobias is a little taller than Lincoln, but not by much. However, when he wants to, he can look very frightening, despite his businessman attire.

Confused by Tobias's sudden alpha male behavior, Tris soon recognizes the threat and decides to put her husband's mind (and jealousy) at ease.

"Tobias, this is Lincoln. We were colleagues before I came to work here," Tris says, mindful of the people in the room, who have no idea that she is a SHIELD agent. "Lincoln, this is my husband, Tobias." Tobias extends his hand and Lincoln shakes it awkwardly. Sensing that something might be wrong, Tris ushers both men into her husband's office to avoid an unpleasant scene in the middle of the workplace.

As soon as the door to Tobias's office closes behind the trio, Tris turns her attention to her co-worker and friend.

"Did Coulson send you for the special training?" she asks. Coulson had promised he would, but Tris didn't expect it to happen so fast.

"Yes. With the development of your powers, he thought it wise for me to train with you for a while. I know you did a great job the first time around, but you still need guidance," Lincoln says with a smile.

"What training?" Tobias asks confused. Tris looks at her husband, and sighs.

"Lincoln worked with Inhumans for a long time. When Uriah and I both first learned to control our powers, he was there to help us. With all that has happened in Sokovia, Coulson thought it better for Lincoln to help me with this new development."

Tobias didn't even think much of that part. Sure, he knew something changed inside her, and she needed help. But it would have helped him even more if the person helping his wife wasn't a handsome agent, such as Lincoln.

"Where you gonna stay?" Tris asks.

"With Uriah. Daisy took a few weeks off, and said she would come too," Lincoln says with a loving smile, which Tobias doesn't notice.

"Daisy is Lincoln's girlfriend," Tris says looking at her husband. Tobias nods keeping a straight face, but inwardly does a victory dance like athletes do when they score points on the field. Maybe this Lincoln guy isn't so bad after all, and Tobias won't have to kill him.

 **A/N: What did you think?**


	25. Snuggles and troubles

Chapter 25: Snuggles and troubles

The next week is both complicated and weird. Tris decided to introduce Lincoln to her family, and tried to explain to them that he is like a coach for her until she can figure out her new powers. It was especially weird when Tobias came home one afternoon and found his wife all bloody and bruised up. He almost stomped toward Lincoln, sure that he was the one responsible for his wife's current state, only to see another woman attacking Tris. It was because of Lincoln that Tobias didn't get hurt. Later that evening, Tris explained that Daisy used her Inhuman power to fight, and injure Tris. Lincoln wanted to measure how long it took Tris to heal. Despite not liking this little experiment of the SHIELD agents, Tobias kept his opinion to himself. At least, until he and Tris were in bed that night. She assured him she was fine, and all this was necessary. He only nodded, but was otherwise unconvinced.

"You still don't get it," Tris says frustrated, as they both sit in bed. She was reading her book, while Tobias read a report on his tablet.

"No, I get it," he answers without looking up. Tris reaches for his tablet, and sets it aside on her nightstand. She turns to look at him, but he just stares at the ceiling.

"Regardless of whether or not I ever go on a mission, I need to know my own strength, and find out what powers were unlocked in Sokovia. One day, my life might depend on it," she says, as calmly as she can. It is still difficult for her to express what she is feeling, what she is needing, but this has to be done, even if he doesn't like it.

Tobias sighs loudly. Deep down he knows she is right, but every time he sees her hurt makes him feel a terrible pain in his heart. He came to love her so much, he was physically in pain when she wasn't there. He turns his entire body to face her, and just stares.

"I just hate seeing you hurt."

"I know. But neither Lincoln nor Daisy would ever put my life in danger. I trust them completely. Lincoln has been an Inhuman the longest, and Daisy is one of the strongest of us. They are the perfect coaches I need to figure things out. They won't go too easy, pushing me to my limit, but rest assured they would never hurt me unless it is absolutely necessary."

Tobias remains silent, still staring at her. While her words sound logical, his heart says that is bull shit, and they should just stop with this ridiculous training. Sensing that he still has objections, Tris tries to spark his own curiosity.

"Tobias, during the battle at Sokovia, I literally started floating. I used my wings, and I don't even know how. The ability is there, I just need to figure out how it works, and how I can control it. Imagine that one day this new found ability could save me, like from crashing to the ground. I don't have a fancy suit like Tony or a magic hammer that can make you fly, like Thor," she tries to explain.

He opens his mouth, wanting to counter, but it is futile. She is not only right, she is damn stubborn. He nods his head.

"But you can't tell me not to be upset about it," he finally says, lying back pouting. Tris smiles. She turns off the lamp on her side, and snuggles close to him.

"I'm not telling you anything. I would be just as upset if the roles would have been reversed. This is a good thing, though. Trust me," she tells him.

She lays her head on his shoulder, his arm holding her tight against him. He reaches out his other arm to turn off the lamp on his side, and the room is enveloped by darkness. Tris wishes she could ease his mind a little, but the training is necessary.

The following morning, Tobias wakes up early and goes to make breakfast for him and his wife. His father had informed him that he needed to see them both early, since, apparently, Stevenson had a new potential client. This time they had even less information on the man Stevenson wanted to add to the company, and that made both Marcus and Tobias nervous. Last time, they got lucky, so to speak. But who is to say it would work a second time.

"Morning, honey," Tris says coming into the kitchen, and getting the orange juice out of the fridge.

"Morning, babe. Did you sleep well?" he asks, kissing her cheek.

"Yeah. Though I missed having you to snuggle against when I woke up," she says chuckling.

"You know, for a badass SHIELD agent you sure are all lovey-dovey in the morning," he tells her with a smug grin on his face.

"Look who's talking," she counters, as she reaches up to get a glass. Tobias helps her, since she couldn't reach the one she wanted, making her groan in frustration. Why did she have to be so petite? "Thanks. As I was saying, you are a lot worse. You aren't just lovey-dovey in the morning, but all day long. You are attached to me like Velcro," she says, pouring herself a glass of OJ. Tobias hands her a second glass for himself, which she fills immediately with the fresh, cold beverage.

"It's not my fault my wife is so darn sexy, and I love her so much," he states. It has become a sweet and endearing habit of theirs to randomly tell each other how much they loved the other. They were both happy, and just decided to make the most of their relationship. Both were well aware that her job might call her back one day, especially with that threat looming over their heads. But for the time being they would be husband and wife, and enjoy it.

Within the hour, Tris and Tobias eat, shower, and get to work. They immediately go into Marcus's office to see what the Eaton patriarch wanted. After exchanging pleasantries, Marcus explains that Stevenson has a new potential partner for the company, but kept details about him and his business a secret. No one from the board knew anything and was just told by Stevenson that it would be a pleasant surprise.

They didn't have much time to speculate about what new scumbag Stevenson might bring into the company, when Marcus's secretary knocked on the door, and reminded him the meeting is about to start.

The three Eatons left Marcus's office and walked together into the conference room, where Marcus sat at the head of the table, with Tobias to his right, and Tris right next to her husband. Soon, everyone was there, except for Stevenson and the mystery investor. Tris noticed the other board members whispering, and wondering who Stevenson would bring, but from what she could understand none of the men here was very excited to meet this stranger. It seems that the fiasco from last time left them wondering if Stevenson was even the right man to find potential new clients or partners for the company.

When Stevenson finally entered the room, he pointedly glared at Tris, whom he deemed unnecessary in a conference room, other than for serving drinks. He was really an old school misogynist, who absolutely hated the idea of a woman having any kind of say in this man's world. Unfortunately for him, Tris wasn't going anywhere, and silently made it her secret goal to get rid of this man. If it were up to her, she would hunt him down like a rabid dog and shoot him between the eyes. But as it so happens, she lived in a country with laws.

Everyone watched the Asian middle-aged man enter the room, who Stevenson introduced as Mr. Yamamoto, a realtor from Tokyo, but who made his primary fortune from selling an algorithm to one of Japan's top software companies. Not wanting to seem suspicious, Tris pulled out a notepad from her purse, and started taking notes while Stevenson introduced the foreigner, and then the latter explained his interest in working with her father-in-law's company. Tris could tell that everyone was waiting for her to say something, since last time she really prevented a disaster, which Stevenson surely managed to come out of as a fooled idealist. Some of the board members believed Stevenson's explanation that he really had no idea what Petrov did, while others looked at him suspiciously.

"Arigato, Yamamoto-san(1)," Tris said, bowing her head. She then proceeded to talk to Yamamoto in his native Japanese, once again leaving the others just speechless.

"Your Japanese is exquisite," Yamamoto tells her, as they continue to converse. At first, Tris was just polite, thanking him for showing an interest in the company, and making sure to make his presentation as eloquent as possible.

"Arigato," comes Tris's immediate response. Telling him that the board will have to look over the balances and several other reports the Japanese businessman brought with him, she also invites him to her father-in-laws estate for dinner tonight. Yamamoto thanks her for the invitation, stating he'll be there together with his wife.

Adjourning the meeting, once again leaving the board members somewhat confused, Stevenson escorts Yamamoto out, happy with the outcome of this first meeting.

"We had questions," one of the board members says, a little harsh as Tris gathers her things.

"Really? How accurate would they have been, given that we just received a small package of information?" she asks a little condescending. Marcus, sensing a storm brewing, immediately jumps in.

"Besides, we don't want to look too eager. The gentleman was very nice in telling us what he expects and what he can offer, but we still need to analyze all this data," he says pointing at the folders in front of them. Thankfully, several others agree with him, and Tris proceeds to tell them she invited Yamamoto and his wife to her father-in-law for dinner.

"I hope you don't mind," she adds, looking at the older man.

"Of course not. I will call Evelyn and tell her about our guests."

"We should come too," the same board member says.

"No. It'll be a casual meeting. No business talk. Mr. Yamamoto seems a serious person, with serious intentions. If everything in these folders checks out, he could be a new partner here. But we shouldn't rush things," she argues.

"I see where Jeff is coming from," the board member mutters.

"If you have something to say to me, then say it," Tris counters harshly. He remains silent, which pisses her more off than an insult.

"Last time, all of you were very eager to jump at the opportunity to include Petrov in your business dealings without as much as a background check. Tell me, when you hire someone to work here, don't you ask for a resume and references? Or do you hire people based on how hot they look?" Tris asks, making a disgusted face.

"I don't appreciate that tone, young lady," he bites back. Tobias is clenching his fists, and wants to jump in, when Tris unleashes on him.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that. I'm not the one who is eager to boost the finances of this company to cover up losses that are my responsibility. I'm not the one who gambled with the company's money, and lost at the track. I'm not the one who lied in court about his income to weasel my way out of paying child support. I'm not the one indebted. I'm not the one who borrowed money from the mob. And I am certainly not your mistress to be pushed around. If you take that tone with me one more time, I will send the mob to you so quickly, you will beg me to kill you before they do."

It was so quiet in the room, you could hear a needle fall to the ground. No one ever heard Tris raise her voice to anyone other than Stevenson, let alone make such a specific threat, followed by allegations. The tone of her voice in itself was deadly, and even though everyone in that room was a grown man, they all agreed, she was scary when you pissed her off.

The man who dared challenge the young Eaton felt his world crumble. Color fled his face, he started sweating, and breathing heavily. He couldn't figure out how she knew all that. Tris knew her attack on him might jeopardize her cover. Until now, everyone knew her as the multi-lingual computer-wiz with business skills. But it became clear to anyone that there was more to Tris Eaton than meets the eye. She was dangerous, and now everyone knew it.

As for Tris, she couldn't back down anymore. She had to go with the flow. If anyone would ask, she would say she had hired a private eye to investigate everyone at the company because some things were just fishy. Fortunately, she had evidence to back her up, and she could always find someone to impersonate a private detective.

"You can't prove," the man starts saying, but Tris interrupts him.

"Don't be so sure. Not to mention, the mob doesn't need much prove," she adds, her tone deadly, her eyes cold and devoid of emotion.

Without another word, the man gets up, and leaves the room, leaving the rest in there just speechless. Sensing an awkwardness settling over his partners and friends, Marcus tries to defuse the tension, but Hamilton asks the inevitable question.

"How did you know all this? What proof do you have? I know Marcus thinks very highly of you, but you have been with our company for a short while. You can't just go and accuse all the board members," he says sternly, feeling that both Eaton men are too lenient with the newcomer.

Tris sits down, and leans against her chair rest. She stares at Hamilton, and then scans the entire room. She takes a deep breath, not wanting to jump to their throats and killing them herself, despite not being too far away from doing so. One of the things Tris despises the most is incompetence, and these men seemed to be heading that way.

"I agree. I am new to this company, and under normal circumstances I wouldn't go around accusing anyone. But here is the difference between what you think is true and what actually is. Everything I said about your partner is true. Or do you think he just left the room pale, and trembling because he got a fever?" Tris asks, glaring at Hamilton. "I don't go around accusing people, unless I have evidence. As for Mr. Stevenson, despite the obvious tension between me and him, my grudge against him isn't personal. I am cautious around him. Why? I'll tell you why. Last time, he brought Mr. Petrov to this company who turned out to be a dubious character. Given that he was wanted for several crimes in Russia didn't make him a favorite candidate for becoming a partner here," she says, leaving the others speechless. They suspected something shady about Petrov, but were never given details about him. "As to all your concerns about my bluntness and yes, even rudeness, I had hired a private detective to investigate this company. I think we don't have to hide amongst ourselves. You all know that my marriage was arranged. Therefore, I needed to know more about this family, and their company. Nevertheless, things have changed since then. What started out as a mission of self-preservation, turned into a mission to save this company. You can choose to either believe me or not, but as long as I can, I will fight for this company. Marcus and Tobias opened their home to me, and they are now my family. To me, that is the most important thing in the world. Anyone who looks to hurt my family in any way becomes my enemy. And rest assured, I will strike a deal with the devil to keep my family safe."

Silence. No one is speaking. Both Marcus and Tobias don't know what to say or if to react at all. One of the board members, Mr. Jones, leans closer on the conference table, watching Tris intently.

"Since you are so honest, and blunt, why don't you tell us why we should trust your judgement, and not Stevenson's?" he asks. He doesn't seem malicious or looking down at her, but genuinely interested to see why they should entrust decision making to this young woman.

"You shouldn't. That's the point. You just rely on others to do your job. None of you, including my husband and father-in-law, bothered to fact check anything put in front of you. At first, I didn't say anything, given that I just started working here. But when Mr. Stevenson decided to expand your business, bringing in dubious characters, I realized just how passive you all are. While it is true, you can't immediately know everything about a potential business partner, like in any relationship you ask questions, get to know the person, and based on that decide if a relationship is viable or not. But that could just be me," she says frustrated with the men before her.

"What do you suggest we do?" Mr. Michaels, another board member who is sitting right next to her asks. Tris turns her head to look him in the eyes.

"Gentlemen, I know that my presence here is disturbing to you. Don't think I don't know what you truly think of me. The trophy wife for the boss's son. The girl who is better off making coffee and looking pretty or better yet at home cleaning, cooking and ready to be fucked once the man of the house is back. But here is something you don't know about me. I have worked with diplomats, businessmen and innovators for a long time. I have learned how the world works, and I have learned to read people. If you think I got my previous jobs because I look pretty or might have sucked some dick then you are wrong. I speak a variety of languages, including sign language, and I was trained to read micro-expressions. How many people do you know that can do that? Let me be clear. I do not seek to change your business. I do not seek to replace any of you. If that's what you think," she says, looking around. Some of them look away ashamed. "The only thing I want is for this company to be successful, and for my family to be happy. But if the board so decides, I am willing to take a step back. Since my husband's secretary is about to take her maternity leave very soon, I will take her place. I will be just another assistant, and the only thing you'll hear from me is 'do you want sugar or cream'," she says angry.

Tris gets up, and leaves the conference room. She walks straight toward her husband's office, and slams the door behind her. She quickly takes out her phone and texts Marcus to side with the board members, saying that while he trusts her good intentions, she might be a little too eager to help. Opening her laptop, Tris types in her password, and accesses the video feed of the conference room. Thankfully, Marcus saw her text, and does as she asked, while Tobias protests.

"Enough! I've made up my mind," he says harshly to his son. But then his gaze softens, and he asks him to check on Tris. Moments later, Tobias enters his office, finding Tris sitting cross-legged on the couch.

"I'm sorry about all that," he says.

"Don't be. It's all part of my plan," she says with a wink. He gives her a curious look, and then sits down. He can now see that she is watching the conference room, and what is going on.

"Might sharing some intel with me?" he asks, using military jargon. Tris chuckles, and proceeds to explain that while it didn't start out this way this morning, seeing the board members' reluctance to trust her, she saw no other way then to cause a scene, and back down. She explains that she will find out all she can about Yamamoto, and if he is like Petrov, she will make sure he gets out of the picture as soon as possible. If, however, the man is legit, she will stand down. "What if partnering up with Yamamoto will cause trouble to the company?" Tobias asks concerned.

"We'll deal with that later. Let us see where this is going."

Tobias isn't quite convinced that this is the right way, but decides to trust her. So far, she had good instincts, and with the surveillance they had on everyone they could plan long term ahead. Plus, something told him his badass wife had a trick or two up her sleeve.

 **(1) Thank you, Mr. Yamamoto.**


End file.
